Lost in between Promises
by Blaquediamond Princess
Summary: Luffy returns home after 4 years of absence. Scars of the past and promises made still define his present, but in order to advance he'll have to learn how to let go and make a choice before it's too late. AU, OoC, Yaoi.
1. The Page of Wands - The Fool

_**Hello there and welcome to the show!**_

_**This is my first OP fic and I hope you guys will enjoy it!**_

_**Warnings: Massive amounts of OoC-ness, some mansex and boy-girl sex. This story takes place in an Alternate Universe, it contains Yaoi , unbearable amounts of fluff, romance, drama and tragedy and even violence, both the verbal and graphic kind.**_

_**Summary: Luffy returns to his home after 4 years of absence. Scars of the past and promises made still define his present, but in order to advance to his future he'll have to learn how to let go and make a choice before it's too late.**_

_**Relevant Tarot Cards -Excerpts taken from the Aeclectic Tarot Website-:**_

_**-Minor Arcana-**_

_**The Page of Wands:**__** Relates to a time of new learning, new discoveries, new inventions. There is child-like excitement and energy to get things started.**_

_**-Major Arcana-**_

_**The Fool :**__** Stands for Promise of a new beginning, renewal, movement, and the energy of a fresh start.**_

* * *

1. The page of Wands - The fool.

* * *

The rain had just washed the city clean and its fresh scent clung to the coats and jackets of the hungry customers in search of lunch at the Baratie Breakfast & Lunch eatery on 10th central street.

It'd been 4 years since he'd eaten here, back then a hopeful, would be freshman, right before he left for college.

He looked at his transparent reflection in the window next to his booth, flattening his unruly mass of hair more out of habit than because of a diluted hope that it would actually stay flat this time. It didn't.

"Hey, Luffy! Here are your subs and your drink."

Luffy looked up at her with a thankful grin and reached out to take the plate of food from her. "Thanks, Caimie. I'm famished!"

Caimie laughed and placed the can of iced tea on the table. "I'm sort of relieved that some things at least haven't changed."

"Well, I have a real job now," Luffy said before digging into his cheese steak sandwich. "I'm so nervous that I can't stop thinking about food, which in turn makes me so hungry...!" he whined before moaning at how delicious the sandwich was.

Caimie chuckled at that, shaking her head. "How is your sister?" She then asked, now leaning her hand on the table. "I bet she's happy to have her little brother back after 4 years."

Luffy smiled up at her and nodded. "She's been keeping busy though, Zoro and her business have taken up most of her attention. To be honest, it's made me feel less guilty for having to leave."

Caimie nodded in understanding and sat down on the seat across from him. "She comes in here every now and then. If Sanji is in, he cooks for her and they close up the place together. At least she has those two idiots to divert her attention away from what's happened."

"Sanji's venture seems to have been fruitful too, hasn't it?" Luffy asked, mouth full of the delectable Baratie sandwich. "I hear he's openening _another_ restaurant?"

"Yeah, over on Ocean drive," Caimie replied, looking around the diner to see if anyone needed her. "A sushi-teppanyaki place."

Luffy gave her an impressed look. "I'll make sure to stop by one of these days. I have really missed his cooking."

"Then make sure to have reservations because that place is booked weeks in advance," she advised. "All the elite of Sabaody go there."

Luffy made a dissapointed face."Ocean drive usually attracks that kind."

"But you're about to become one of them, now that you have your Masters in Event Planning, right? So where do you work? What do you do?" Caime asked, excited to know.

Luffy grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Nothing remotely as glamorous as I think you're imagining, trust me." He took another bite of his sandwich and then went silent a moment to savour it. "It's an entry level job, as I have next to no professional experience in the field. I'm the assistant to the Marketing Communications Manager at Mugiwara."

"That's great! Congratulations!" Caimie said joyfully. "You could've been hired as a janitor for all I know. With this economy..."

Luffy chuckled. "True, that."

"So how's your superior like?" she continued, clearly more interested in his job than hers for the moment."Did you meet the Head of Marketing first? Have you seen the CEO?"

He laughed at that, "I've only met the members of the Communications team and my manager, a nice guy named Marco. Real cool guy." Luffy stuffed the rest of his sandwich inside his mouth. "Oh, before I forget, could you get me a big macchiato to go as well, Caimie? I'm supposed to get him one."

She moved to stand again and tousled his hair. "Little Luffy's all grown up! We're all so proud of you, Lou. Usopp and Franky will want to hear from you as well, so make sure to go see them at the center when you get a chance."

"Will do!" Luffy promised, reaching for the second sandwich on his plate.

"Welcome back again,"Caimie whispered, giving him a soft kiss on the crown of his head. "Let me get that macchiato for you."

"Thanks, Caimie," Luffy whispered back, watching her walk away with a caring smile.

He went back to staring at the rainy scenery outside, allowing himself to get lost in the many memories he left behind when he left for college all those years ago. He was eager to find them back again.

Four years had passed and gone since he'd been here, sitting in this eatery, in this booth. Only last time, it wasn't to eat alone. Like now.

Also, last time the reason for his sitting in this eatery and in this booth had been a far less joyeous one. It'd been a warm summer evening, too.

A tall, dark haired man suddenly appeared, sitting himself down on the seat Caimie occupied just moments before, his presence dragging Luffy out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, you don't mind, do you? I'm only getting my coffee to go"

Luffy caught himself staring at the man for a few moments before he finally shook his head as a reply. He then smiled friendly at him and looked back outside, absentmindedly bringing the sandwich he was still holding to his mouth.

"Dreadful isn't it?"

Luffy, who'd just been ready to take a gigantic bite out of his sub, quickly redirected the trajectory of the savory bread, resulting in an awkward mouth movement because of the lack of food that had been deposited in its depths.

"I'm sorry?" Luffy managed, blushing as he quickly reached for a napkin to wipe his mouth with and essentially, to hide his face.

The guy chuckled softly at the sight. "No, it's okay. I meant the rain. Let me apologise again. I'm the one trying to strike up a conversation while you're obviously trying to wolf down your second sandwich without appearing too uncivilised. Sorry. I understand what that feels like."

Luffy stilled for a moment, letting what the stranger just said sink in before chuckling in amusement. "You should be sorry, I'm on a limited time schedule here," he retorted, taking a hold of his sandwich to attempt a second entry.

The dark haired man laughed, his freckled cheeks standing out more as he did and his pearly white teeth only adding to his genuinely friendly smile. "Aren't we all?" he agreed, extending a hand but quickly retreating it with another bout of laughter when Luffy only stared at it pointedly, decidedly taking the first bite out of his second sandwich instead.

"I'm Ace," he introduced himself. "I haven't seen you around here before," he stated, sitting back in his seat, unbuttoning his black trench coat a little and smoothing out the dark business suit with the white crisp shirt he wore underneath.

Now that Luffy took a good look at the man he could appreciate his roguish handsomeness and the easiness of his generous, laid back smile.

"I'm Luffy," Luffy replied once his mouth was free to do so. "Nice to meet you."

Ace's smile grew wider and he gave him a small nod. "Nice to meet you too, Luffy. You look like you work around here," he said, refering to Luffy's business attire.

Luffy grinned back, taking his glass of iced tea in a hand. "Oh great, so I did get that memo right."

Ace laughed at that. "So where do you work?"

"At Mugiwara," Luffy answered with a small smile. "It's my second day."

"Oh really?" Ace said, looking surprised. "One of my friends work there. He's the Head of Marketing Communications and second in command of their Marketing department."

"His name doesn't happen to be Marco, does it?" Luffy asked, incredulous of the coincidence.

"Actually it is!" Ace exclaimed. "Oh man, what are the odds?"

Luffy took another bite of his sandwich, shaking his head at this strange turn of events. "I'm his assistant..."

"Then I feel it is my duty to warn you," Ace then ominously confessed, catching Luffy's attention again. "His last assistant lasted only 6weeks. He's quite the slave driver that one. Poor assistant number 5. The guy stopped eating near the end..." Ace had a regretful expresion on his face. "He just left the office one day an never showed up again. It didn't take long for his phonenumber to go out of service after that..."

Luffy scowled at him with an amused smirk. "Nice try," he chuckled as Ace burst out laughing again. He then took a look at his watch and began to prepare himself to leave since lunch was almost over. He saw Caimie walk up to him not even a moment later with his coffee.

"Here's your big macchiato and an extra décaf latté without sugar on the house," she announced as she placed the two first cups of coffee on the table.

"You remembered," Luffy whispered, touched.

"You've been coming here for how long now? Just because you were gone for four years doesn't mean we forget about your coffee habits," Caimie stated with a wink. "Besides, when it comes to food and coffee, most people never change. You least of all."

"Thanks, Caimie," Luffy said, bringing the last bit of his sub to his mouth.

Caimie then placed a third, smaller cup of coffee on the table. "Here's your double ristretto, sir. No milk, with sugar."

Ace took the coffee in a hand and thanked her. "I thought you said you were new here," he then asked Luffy as Caimie walked away again.

"I didn't, you're the one who assumed," Luffy retorted smugly. "I know the owner."

"Oh, smart AND well connected," Ace remarked with a seductive grin before getting distracted by something behind Luffy.

"Just the man I wanted to see."

Ace smiled up at the woman that appeared from behind Luffy. Her red, high heeled pumps click clacked over the stone floor as she approached, her long, flowing red hair swaying behind her as she went. "Hey, Nami," he greeted.

Luffy looked up at the woman, and was immediately caught off guard by her beauty and the sense of power she emited. Her soft lips curled into a small smile as she looked at Ace, her hands moving to rest on her hips under her white A-line coat that draped lightly over her knees and showed off her long and slender legs.

She greeted Luffy warmly and then focused her attention on the other man. "I've been trying to get an update on the upcoming V-project. How far along is it?" she sternly asked, hands still resting on her hips, and her warm expression now significantly cooler.

Ace continued to smile at her for a moment before shifting his attention to Luffy, who was starting to feel like he really needed to get going. He could tell that Ace had picked up on that. "Hey, Luffy, Marco'll be waiting on his macchiato."

Luffy frowned. "How did you know Marco asked me to-?"

But Ace's smile never wavered. "Also tell him that our beautiful, newly appointed junior finance executive friend and I are having an imprompty lunch meeting."

Luffy's frown only deepened, but he didn't ask, figuring that perhaps Marco and Ace were to meet later on or something seen as how they were friends.

"Okay," he said instead, producing a happy grin. He moved out of the booth and smiled warmly at Ace. "I hope we meet again sometime."

"I'm sure we will," Ace replied, still smiling. "Take good care of that macchiato, your job may depend on it."

Luffy laughed and waved at the both of them a last time before walking out of the eatery, finding the day to be far less gray then he originally thought.

* * *

"Oh, so you met Ace," Marco said, grinning over his warm cup of coffee. "He and I go a long way back; we went to high school, and subsequently, college together. Good guy, but you'll experience him again soon enough."

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked, placing his carrier bag on his desk.

Marco pursed his lips in an amused manner, "At the staff meeting." He watched the younger male's expression grow more confused. "At two, this afternoon."

"He works here?!" Luffy exclaimed, completely baffled.

The blond haired man chuckled. "He made you tell all about you, but he never told you what it is he actually does, did he?"

Suddenly feeling like a complete idiot, Luffy had to confess with a silent shake of his head.

"Well, you'll figure it out soon enough," Marco said with a smirk and a shrug, turning to enter his office.

And figuring it out, he did.

On his way to the Marketing Department staff meeting that was being held in the Micquot meeting room on the 16th floor, Luffy stepped into the elevator and watched the doors almost slide closed when a hand stopped their progress and made them part again.

"Oy, Luffy, right?"

Luffy couldn't hide the immediate smile that appeared on his face at the sight of the handsome guy from the eatery on 10th central.

"You work here," Luffy stated, a bit peeved as he watched Ace take place next to him in the elevator.

Ace pushed in the already lit up button for the 16th floor. "I work here," he confirmed.

Luffy raised an amused eyebrow, "As?" he inquired.

"As an employee of the glorious Mugiwara Group Company," he announced, rather bombastically.

Luffy's amused expression changed into a confused one and he kept looking at him, the unanswered questions concerning this character continuing to pile themselves up in his mind.

Visibly aware of Luffy's inquisitive gaze, Ace offered him an uneasy smile and a furtive glance. "You'll see soon enough," he whispered reassuringly.

They spent the next few moments in a weird silence, neither of them wanting to say anything after Ace's distancing words on the subject. Luffy could feel the other man's unease clearly and it made him wonder all the more why he felt this ill at ease when just a few hours ago, they'd had a very pleasant and open conversation.

The moment the doors slid open on the 16th floor, Ace stepped out with large strides. A big woman with curly orange hair stepped up to him, handing him different document folders and holders.

"These are the issues of discussion you requested, Ace," she informed him, following his hurried pace towards the large mat glass doors of the meeting room.

"Awesome, Dadan, thanks," Ace said, furtively looking into the first folder. "What would I do without you?"

The older woman grinned, "Stumble over your own shoelaces." She gave him a pad on his shoulder as he smiled warmly at her. "Most of them are already there, Chief," she said, her voice full of pride. "Go get them."

"I'll never get used to this," Ace admitted quietly, coming to a stop near the entrance of the Micquot meeting room.

Dadan shook her head and took him by his shoulders, turning him around to face her. She straightened his black vest and checked it for lint. "You don't have to," she told him, smiling when he obediently lifted his head so she could fix his open collar. "Just don't let the position get to your head. God knows you have enough to deal with already."

Ace grinned and whispered his thanks when she was done offering her words of comfort and began to walk away. He then looked at Luffy who'd unwillingly been following the exchange and had finally figured it out.

"You're my boss?" he whispered, disbelief written all over his face.

Ace scratched the back of his head. "More like the Director of Marketing, but yes, I guess so."

"I- you could've told me!" Luffy protested.

"Why?" Ace asked, still grinning. "Would knowing that have made you like me more?"

Luffy's face exploded with red at that statement and he looked away, not finding words to reply with. He quickly walked past him and into the meeting room, hiding the fact that for some stupid reason, he couldn't stop smiling.

Maybe coming back to Sabaody City hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

Maybe- He'd finally get the chance to start over.

And to keep his promise-

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**Up next : Queen of Swords - The High Priestess**_

_**-BDP-**_


	2. The Queen of Swords - The High Priestess

_**Hello again and welcome back!**_

_**I will continue to update this since I find myself with time to do so.**_

**_Thank you to those who read, reviewed, are following and favorited this! It's suuuupppppeerrr encouraging to see the positive response to this!_  
**

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Relevant Tarot Cards :**_

_-Minor Arcana-_

**_The Queen of Swords: Woman with a cool demeanor that enhances her allure, possessing a talent with words that can be used to either lead one gently and persuasively over to her side, or tear an argument to pieces._**

_-Major Arcana-_

_T**he High Priestess: She offers illumination, reveals secret paths and hidden dangers, and also a still, quiet place between the pillars of dark and light, existence and negation, wax and wane where one can pause, see, feel and reflect on what one really wants to do once they've gained an idea. **_

* * *

2. The Queen of Swords - The High Priestess

* * *

By the next day, Luffy had nurtured a desire to see Ace again and he'd been hoping to see him at the eatery on 10th Central again during lunch.

A desire that came to be at midday of that same day.

Luffy'd been tasked with getting sandwiches for the upcoming meeting concerning the V-project. The entire Communications Department was to partake and it was expected to take up most of the afternoon.

He found Ace sitting at the counter, sipping his coffee and reading a paper.

"Hi," Luffy greeted him while waving at Caimie to come over. He then looked up at him when he felt Ace's gaze on him, meeting his appreciative smile. Luffy noted that he looked tired.

"Hey," Ace greeted in turn, turning his body Luffy's way on the stool. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're stalking me."

Luffy grinned as he watched Caimie come over from the other end of the counter. "You're right. We have to stop meeting like this."

Ace cocked his head to the side. "Oh, I didn't say we should stop," he said, letting his eyes go over Luffy's frame.

Luffy bit his lower lip, sensing his lecherous gaze on him and secretely loving it. He turned his head his way. "I'm just here to pick up some sandwiches for my team," he informed him.

"Ah..." Ace grunted in dismay, expression growing colder as he turned away from Luffy again. "For the meeting, I presume."

Luffy pressed his lips in a firm line, knowing exactly what was going through Ace's mind. "It's not going well, is it?"

The young Director of Marketing took a sip of his coffee and shook his head. "Understatement."

Luffy made a sympathizing face. "Marco was in a foul mood this morning too, and the entire atmosphere at work is just morose."

Ace sighed and closed his eyes. " We had a blamestorming session early this morning with Rayleigh, Nami, Marco and old man Jinbei. Not really something I needed on this particular morning. Or any other one..."

Luffy watched him take another sip of his ristretto and winced. Rayleigh was the Director of Sales and Jinbei was the Director of Finance and Nami was his right hand. If all the head executives of the Sales, Finance and Marketing departments had a meeting this morning, it's certain to have been an intense affair. And it looked like Marketing came out as the underdog.

"What do they need for us to do?" Luffy questioned.

"Come up with something grand and spectacular, but within a very limited budget and if possible keep it local to Sabaody, too," Ace replied with a sarcastic tone. "It's not that we can't do it, it's just that we can't seem to reach a common ground with Vivi's team."

Luffy greeted Caimie cheerfully with a kiss on her cheek and told her about his order. As she walked away again, he turned to Ace once more. "And what do they want for us to do? To come up with something grand and spectacular?"

"To come up with something grand and spectacular," Ace said at the same time, chuckling as Luffy grinned.

Luffy thought about it for a second. "Where were we planning on having the event?"

Ace gave him an assessing look. "Marco told me you have a Masters in Event Planning. I will be the first one to admit that we're in sore lack of someone with those qualifications. What do you know about Media Event Planning?"

"Well, that you need an estimate of the number of attendants you want and a venue before you can start hammering out the details," Luffy replied, fully aware that they didn't have that figured out yet. He knew that Mugiwara used to hire an external Event Planning Company to give their events shape, but apparently this time around, they wanted to do it themselves.

Ace shook his head and grunted. "We've been so busy looking at the financial aspect of this thing that we haven't even taken the time to look into possible venues. Since it's our first venture into the mobile phone market, we want to do add celebrity branding to the product and keep the event local to Sabaody. All in all, we expect to have somewhere between three to five hundred attendees. Mostly investors and the press."

"'The Bloom Room'."

Ace stilled. "On Paramecia?" he then asked, a new smile growing on his lips. "That's a lounge, isn't it?"

"That's the one," Luffy said, nodding. "It has a large stage fully equiped for presentations or performances and the main room's capacity is well over the 500, so if there are extra guests it won't get cramped. It has a large, underground valey parking and a private parking lot behind the building to onload equipment and whatnot."

"What about concessions?"

Luffy grinned at him, "Not to worry, depending on the number of attendants, the price for drinks will be reduced or, you can take advantage of the fact that 'The Bloom Room' has a partnership with 'Sanji's Kitchen' and take the full service package with food and drinks."

Ace tilted his head to the side in wonder. "I take it you know the owner of 'The Bloom Room'?"

"She's my sister," Luffy admitted with a smirk.

Ace grinned, visibly impressed. He took a look at his watch and downed the last of his coffee in one go. "Ok, you've peaked my interest," he said, picking up his coat from the empty stool next to him. "How much time do you think you'll need to come up with-"

"A day," Luffy said excitedly, smiling broadly. "I have virtually all the information at hand."

Ace put on his coat and chuckled. "Then I'll put you on a special assignment today. I'll tell Marco to push the meeting to tomorrow; neither of us are in the right state of mind for this upcoming meeting anyway."

"Okay," Luffy agreed.

Ace had taken a few steps in the direction of the door when he changed his mind and turned around again. "I usually like dinner around 7-7.30, how about you?"

Luffy blinked. "Eh?"

"I'll ask Marco for your address so I can come and pick you up," he stated, putting on a black fedora that complemented his features handsomely. "You can give me a full report for your event planning strategy then."

Before Luffy could decide between being stunned or overwhelmed by the fact that his superior had practically just asked him out for dinner, Ace gave him another smile that made his insides tingle with unexpected anticipation. He didn't trust his voice, so he just nodded, silently hating the fact that he must've looked like an overexcited schoolboy at that precise moment.

"Alright. Later, Luffy," Ace said, popping the collar of his coat and turning again. "I'm looking forward to it," he added over his shoulder, still smiling.

By the time the back of Ace's coat had dissappeared in the crowd outside, Luffy still couldn't grasp what had just happened.

"Who is that guy?" he heard Caimie ask behind him. "You were talking to him yesterday too."

Luffy slowly sank down on a stool and turned around to face her, pulling the plate of ordered sandwiches she had brought towards him. "He... He's the head of our Marketing Department."

Caimie's eyes grew wide. "He's your boss? Damn... the man is fine!"

"Yeah... and he just..." Luffy took a breath, "He just asked me out..."

Caimie bit her lower lip hesitantly. "Oh Luffy... are you sure you want to...?"

He smiled at her, loving her for her concern. "I know what you're thinking..."he whispered, looking away again. He then fell silent and closed his eyes.

"Do you still hear from him?" she asked after a moment, her expression gone sorrowful.

"No, not really," Luffy said, a jittery smile forming on his face. "And it's best this way. I don't want to go back to that place." He took the plate of sandwiches in his hands and prepared to leave. "I gotta go. Thanks, Caimie."

Caimie nodded in acknowledgement and watched him go in a rather hasty manner, her look of worry never fully dissipating itself.

* * *

The house felt abandonned when he got home later that evening.

The sound of the grandfather clock in the living room ticking away the minutes echoed through their large welcoming hall, the melodious sonance of small birds chirping in the inner courtyard entering through the opened glass panel doors. He followed that sound, going through the archway on his right and into the spacious living room before taking a right and entering their romantic courtyard with their tree and pond. An ornate, black cast iron round table with matching chairs stood right by the pound, visibly dressed for dinner. He let his fingers go over the strongly texturized trunk of the tree as he continued on, momentarily enjoying the last rays of sun playing against his hand before advancing up the few steps ahead and into the beautiful and bright white and beige kitchen through its glass panel doors.

"Something smells good," he whispered, walking around the large kitchen island and up to the black haired woman standing behind the stove. He met his lips with her right cheek as she turned to greet him.

"I didn't hear you come in," she said, letting go of the knife she was holding to cut up some bell peppers. She gathered them up in her hands and dropped them in the wok, where other vegetables were already frying.

"Hey, Zoro," Luffy greeted the green haired man sitting in the plush breakfast corner to his right, browsing on his tablet.

Zoro looked up and waved a hand at him. "Oy. How was work?"

"Interesting," Luffy replied, dropping his carrier bag on the table in front of him. "If I get this new upcoming project right, I may be able to help save the company a whole lot of money and help my sister's venue gain some national attention."

"Oh?" Zoro replied, looking up from his tablet.

"Yeah," Luffy grinned. "Hey, Robin, how would you feel to having Vivi perform in 'The Bloom Room'?"

Robin turned towards him. "Vivi? Vivi the songstress, Vivi?"

Luffy nodded. "Mugiwara is about to launch a new phone and they've contracted Vivi to be the face of their advertising campaign. We're still working on the details of the PR event, but if they like what I have in mind for it, 'The Bloom Room' might be getting a lot more attention."

"How did you manage this in just these two days that you've been working for them?" Robin asked, unable to hide her growing excitement.

"Well, the director of Marketing and I kind of hit it off," Luffy answered, trying to downplay it, but failing miserably. Notably because of the big goofy grin he couldn't help sporting when he said it.

"You mean you fucked him," Zorro interjected, not looking up from what he was reading on his tablet. "Even for you, that's fast. Not to mention, quite ambitious."

"You did not just say that," Luffy said, chuckling, but visibly offended. He knew that Zoro was joking, but this kind of jesting hit too close to home for various reasons.

Zoro grinned up at him, a twinkle in his eyes. "I did not just say that."

Luffy grabbed the tablet out of his hands and held it out of his reach when Zorro tried to take it back with a protesting exclamation. "Asshole!" Luffy said, sticking out his tongue out to him. He then looked at the tablet. "Does Robin know you surf on gay websites, Ro?" he said with a frown.

"Give that back, twerp!" the green haired man growled, hitting the palms of his hands on the table as he moved to stand, making Luffy jump away from the booth and breaking into a run as Zorro took chase.

"Robin, keep your fitness freak of a boyfriend in check!" Luffy called as he ran out into the courtyard and further into the house.

Robin giggled and shook her head, returning to tend to the food she was cooking.

A few moments later she heard Zoro's returning footsteps and Luffy's muffled protesting yells mingled with breathless laughter. She looked at them and burst out in laughter at the sight of them.

"I have brought back jackass for dinner. You cook, I eat, woman!"

Zoro was carrying Luffy over one shoulder with the younger boy's arms firmly stuck to his sides so to rend him unable to trash around too much. He'd stuffed a piece of cloth in Luffy's mouth, which explained the muffled sounds he was making.

When Luffy tried to look over Zoro's head to wordlessly implore his sister's help, Robin lost it and doubled over with more laughter, wiping away tears at the dead serious face Zoro was making, even when Luffy hit the side of his head against his in attempt to get free. Twice.

"Alright, man," she giggled when Luffy grunted in defeat and dangled helplessly from the bigger man's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Give me back my brother before he loses consciousness over hitting that rock you call a head."

Luffy made a sound between a relieved moan and an agreeing grunt behind Zoro's back and Zoro put him down with a chuckle. "Jackass all bones, no meat anyway."

Luffy rubbed the side of his head, shooting deadly daggers Zorro's way as the other man went back to sit in the breakfast corner, tablet back in his possession. "All muscles and no brains make Zorro a dumbass," he whispered, grinning deviously at the death stare Zorro gave him.

"Are you eating with us, Lou?" Robin asked, putting a salad on the kitchen island.

"I have dinner plans, but thank you," he whispered back quietly.

Robin watched her brother attentively as he said that and immediately spotted the hesitation in his voice.

Luffy needed to talk.

She finished putting the noodles, vegetables and meat in seperate dishes before adressing her other half. "Can you take these outside? I'll be there in a moment, but you can start without me if you'd like."

Zoro came over to pick up the salad and the noodles, kissing her on her lips as he did. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered back, smiling reassuringly. She watched him step out and dress the garden table for two for a moment before turning to her brother. "Let's go upstairs?"

Luffy only nodded and followed her.

* * *

"Caimie called me earlier, so I know."

Luffy sighed from his seat on his windowsil in his room, looking through the open window on the first floor at the tree in their courtyard, watching a small brown bird chirping away without an aparent care in the world.

"I heard he got married and has a son now," Luffy said.

Robin sat down on his bed, not saying anything.

"Do you know who she is?" he asked her.

"A woman called Makino. She owns a daycare center in town," Robin answered softly.

Luffy nodded in acknowledgement but remained silent.

"Luffy."

"I know..." he said, voice about to break. "It's funny, I managed to spend the better half of three years without having to cry when I thought about him, but this piece of news shatters all sense determination I had."

Robin moved off the bed and seated herself behind him, wrapping her arms around her hurting brother. "The best way you found to get over the loss of him was to move to the other side of the globe. All you did with that was running away and God knows I know that that is not the answer."

Luffy closed his eyes, letting twin tears roll down his cheeks. "Bee... it's been four fucking years!" he whispered in frustration. "I'm back and yet all I want to do is run again!"

"Lou..." she whispered comfortingly.

"I miss him so fucking much...!" Luffy whimpered. "And I'm so tired of this constant weight on my chest."

Robin closed her eyes and just held him. "The best thing for you right now, is to focus on your job, Lou..." she advised him gently after a moment of silence. "You promised him that you would follow and concentrate on your own ambitions. You promised him that you would move on. Not run away."

Luffy sniffled at that and opened his eyes. "I've been trying, Bee... I really have..."

She smiled gently. "I hear that a certain Director of Mugiwara's Marketing department has asked you out to dinner tonight."

"If you knew that, why did you ask if I was staying for dinner?" Luffy remarked, wiping away his tears with the back of his hands.

Robin chuckled, "Just to see if you weren't going to cancel at the last minute."

Luffy had to admit that he'd thought about coming up with an excuse to keep from going out with Ace tonight. "I... he is kinda hot."

"Oh?" Robin said amusedly. "If he's as hot as he is sincere in his interest in you, give it a shot. Whether it's purely professional or something else... Just no running. Or litterally fucking away the pain."

He stilled in her arms and thought about the many, many, _many _ways in which he tried to forget about his pain. He then nodded and turned around in her hold, wrapping his arms around her waist in turn. They remained like this for a long time, just enjoying their rediscovered intimacy.

"Hey, Bee?" Luffy then whispered, his gaze resting on her stomach. "Zoro may be a gianormous idiot and five years younger than you, but he'd make a good father. You guys are so good together and he makes you happy, it's so obvious."

She smiled down at him and kissed to top of his head, admiring the fact that eventhough he was hurting, he could still find room in his heart to think of another's happiness. "I know," she said. "Age ain't nothing but a number, right? You taught me that," Robin grinned when Luffy made an agreeing sound. "And we've been trying," she then admitted in a whisper, to her brother's surprise.

They spent another hour heartedly talking to each other, sharing each other's company like only close siblings could.

When the doorbel rang later that evening, Luffy had amassed enough confidence to walk out of the door again and into Ace's black BMW, willingly prepared this time to take things as they would come.

If only for the sake of the promise he made to Shanks.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**Up next : 3. The three of Hearts - Temperance**_

_**-BDP-**_


	3. Nine of wands - Temperance

_**Hi peeps!**_

_**Welcome back and again, thank you for your ongoing support!**_

_**Now, this chapter is kinda long and I didn't even put in all I wanted to put in it, but I guess it's a nice prelude to what is inevitably coming... hehe.**_

_**I had to change the name of the chapter as well, because the part the 3 of Swords refers to, didn't come to pass in this chapter yet.**_

_**For those of you, who are wondering, the name of the chapters are indeed Tarot Cards. They always reflect the content of each chapter.**_

_**Now, onwards! And enjoy...**_

_**Relevant Tarot Cards:**_

_**-Minor Arcana-**_

_**Nine of Wands : The card predicts that the querent will get what they seek from the wands, a career goal, leadership position, whatever they've invested their energy into making real. They will, however, feel guarded and wary till it's done.**_

_**-Major Arcana-**_

_**Temperance: Relates to blending and mixing opposites, trying, experimenting, and adjusting the amounts of both sides. Temperance isn't about surrendering one for another. It is about mixing things until you get exactly what you want, which is usually a perfect blend of the two, like for example a perfect Love-Work balance.**_

* * *

3. Nine of wands - Temperance

* * *

The lights of the city flashed by as Ace's car sped through the nearly empty streets of the growing metropolis that was Sabaody. Ace had electro-pop music playing, which fit perfectly with the relaxed feel of their car ride and the city's transition into the crepuscule of the day.

Sky scrapers that hadn't been there four years ago dominated it's skyline now, residential complexes had been pulled out of the ground, giving birth to new neighbourhoods Luffy didn't know the names of.

He found himself smiling as they drove by more familiar spots, like the recreational area around the Sabao Lake. He remembered spending warm summer afternoons there shooting hoops with Franky, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper and Zoro. It looked exactly the same as he recalled it.

"They finished it..." He whispered, as they drove by the Sabao Dome, which was alight that evening, hosting the finale of a televised sporting event.

"Yeah," Ace confirmed, reaching for his music player and reducing the volume. "It was finished not that long ago. It's a huge place and really a monument to some ingenious architectural prowess.

Luffy followed the building with his eyes until it dissappeared out of sight once Ace made a left. "Definitely worth seeing then."

Ace smiled, "That it is."

They continued their drive with only the dance music playing in between them for a few moments, Ace grinning when he noticed Luffy mouthing the lyrics of the currently playing song, nodding his head to the beat. He reached for the music player again and turned it up, catching Luffy's big grin and delighted expression.

"Love this song," Luffy admitted.

"I can tell," the older male replied with a chuckle. "Maybe we can go out dancing next time."

Luffy smirked coyly while moving his shoulders to the rhythm. "Maybe."

Ace chuckled at that, silently acknowledging the issued challenge. He then turned up the music and joined Luffy in moving his head to the dance beat.

They soon arrived on Ocean Drive Boulevard with its many high end boutiques and classy restaurants.

"You told me that you knew the owner of Baratie on 10th central, right?" Ace questioned as he slowed down his car to enter a parking lot building.

"Yeah?" Luffy confirmed, reaching for the volume button to turn the music down a last time.

"Did you hear that that Sanji guy opened another restaurant here?" Ace continued, parking his car in an empty spot on the ground floor.

"I did," Luffy answered. "Is that where we're having dinner?"

Ace turned off the engine and nodded. "Unless you want to go somewhere else?

Luffy shook his head, "Oh, no, no. This is more than fine. I didn't even think you'd take me to such a high end place."

Ace smiled at him and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Well, you know first dinners and all... and technically, we're here for business purposes. I couldn't take you to some pizza place."

"Technically?" Luffy questioned with an amused expression. "I didn't bring this portfolio for nothing, you know?" he said, holding up the black document holder.

"Well, we have all evening," Ace replied, grinning. He then opened his door and stepped out of the car. Luffy followed suit.

"Marco told me you've really been working hard on your assignement," Ace commented conversationally as they made their way to the exit of the building.

"Event planning requires quite a bit of preparation. I have my contacts and I have to draw up an estimate that strokes with their expectations as well as my client's, Mugiwara and Vivi's management in this case," Luffy explained, holding his portfolio close to his chest. "A certain level of additional market research needs to be done too to complement what has already been stated in previous market studies. And then of course, all of the organisatorial hassle that goes with planning such an event needs to be thought out to the finest of details."

The smile that Ace had been sporting only grew wider and he became more and more impressed by the level of know how Luffy exhibited. "You did organise your senior class' boating getaway," he said, giving an example of Luffy's organisatorial skills that he got off his resumé. "That to me was proof of your talent."

Luffy was taken by surprise by the unexpected praise and nodded his head in thanks. "Yeah... that was really fun. To put together as well as to experience. Most people think that the pirate theme has been overdone, but a good old fashioned treasure hunt coupled with a spa getaway really does the trick."

"That sounds like a fantastic incentive idea," Ace commented, stepping out of the building and onto the brightly lit boulevard. "Definitely something you and I should look into if we get the chance to do this."

A blush was starting to spread over Luffy's face, and he wished for his heart to stop beating so frantically in his chest for no reason. He had to remind himself that this was a work/pleasure thing, it didn't need to go any further than that. There was no need to see things that weren't there. If they ended up fucking, that would be certainly fine. He didn't need anything else from him. At least, for now.

He still had no idea what level of involvement Ace expected of him on this project, but he felt like he could trust him on a professional level, so he nodded in response to Ace's earlier statement and followed him as he turned left and walked on. "I'd love to help."

Ace nodded. "I have a distinct vision of how I want to run things and I'm certain that having you on my team will prove itself to be a very valuable investment. Your resumé really held my attention. Your work for the Punk Hazard Charity Ball has been highly praised by the Grand Line recreational commitee," he pauzed to give Luffy a thankful smile. "Truly, we're lucky to have you, Luffy," Ace concluded.

Luffy grinned back contently. "Thank you. It's an extra source of motivation when people appreciate what you love doing..."

"And it shows that you love what you do," Ace added. "Makes me curious as to what you've come up with for us."

Luffy's grin only grew wider as he let his eyes go over his surroundings. Most boutiques and shops we're closing up for the day, but a lot of people we're still out enjoying the rather warm evening.

"This is the place, the Nasugasira."

The Nasugasira was located on the 7th floor of the Sambas building overlooking the harbour. The building itself was another impressive feat of modern architecture, the transparant walls of glass that made up the exterior of the building gave it a light and airy look which blended in perfectly with its immediate environment.

The entrance to the restaurant was accessible by a large metallic set of stairs on the side of the building where a long line of customers were waiting to be let in. A velvet rope parted the stairs neatly in two, creating a path on one side that gave direct admittance to the establishment.

Caimie's words suddenly echoed in Luffy's mind and he turned to Ace. "How did you manage to have reservations on such short notice?"

Ace pursed his lips, but didn't answer, instead walking up the steps on the empty side of the velvet rope. Luffy could only follow, making sure not to catch the looks of envy and downright exasperation some of those waiting in line gave them.

"Goodevening, Mr Portgas," the blue haired hostess behind the counter in the lobby greeted them. "We've prepared a lounge for you this evening."

Ace gave her his company expense card and nodded once in acknowledgement. "Thank you."

The girl smiled friendly at them before grabbing two menus from her counter. "Please follow me," she then said, turning around in her tight, revealing black dress and black stiletto's while pushing in the button for the elevator behind her. She ushered them inside and took place after them, pushing in the button to close the doors.

With a melodious chime and the sound of the metallic elevator doors sliding open, they arrived on the seventh floor just moments later.

The room they saw was unlike anything Luffy had ever seen before.

"Welcome to the Nasugasira."

On the left side of the main dining room stood the teppanyaki cooking island, with its skillful cooks preparing meat, fish and other delectables on the heated iron plates for the customer who requested it. Sounds of wonderment and surprise often rose from that side of the restaurant, as the chefs made a show of slicing and cooking the ingredients with great dexterity.

On the other side of the restaurant was the sushi preparation island. Sushi chefs created the most stylized sushi pieces from the freshest ingredients, displaying their impressive craftmanship to the lovers of the art. Rounds of applause were frequently heard from that side in a wordless form of appreciation.

In the middle of the room, right in between the two islands and amidst the dining tables, stood the bar with its professional mixologists and wide collection of liquors and beers.

The restaurant had a traditional asian look and feel to it with lots of golds and reds, and incorporated elements from modern, minimalistic interior design. From the walls, to the furniture and even to the kimono themed, closely fitted uniform with the open back of their young hostess.

Luffy noticed Ace admiring her well formed frame with an appreciative smile, which made him smile in slight wonder.

The entire right side of the restaurant offered a magnificent 180° view of the Sabao Harbor and part of Sabaody city's lit up skyline in the distance.

"This place is amazing..." Luffy commented as they walked past the cooking islands and to a set of stairs leading to the first floor, where the private lounges were located.

The girl preceded them on the balcony-like floor and they walked past different rooms that were shielded by gold translucent drapes and all equipped with a round table, a comfy u-shaped couch with plenty of pillows and a different asian wallpainting against the wall above the couch.

She stopped next to the fifth lounge and pulled the drape up by a set of strings to let them in. She then placed the menus on the table before them and handed them a small device with which they could call for a waiter when they were ready to order.

"Thank you," Luffy said as she bowed her head and moved to let the drapes fall back in place. She then walked away again after she'd taken their first drinking orders, her beautiful figure dissappearing from sight. Even from up here they had a gorgeous view of the city.

"Oh wow..." Luffy whispered, smiling.

"Order whatver you like, Luffy," Ace said, taking a menu in a hand.

"You're going to regret saying that," Luffy laughed. "I'm absolutely famished."

Ace grinned, "Me too. Why do you think I gave her my expense card?"

They both laughed heartedly and then settled into a comfortable silence in which they both looked into their menus to figure out what to eat.

Luffy had to admit that he was starting to see the young Director of Marketing in a whole different light.

According to Marco, Ace hadn't expected the promotion because he'd never considered himself a contender for the job. He'd refused it at first, and it took some convincing from Edward Newgate himself, the CEO of Mugiwara Group to have him accept the position.

A humble man at heart, Ace has never been one to vy for big positions even though he has all the qualities of a great leader, something Newgate had recognised in him early on and helped nourish and develop.

"How long have you been working for Mugiwara, Ace?" Luffy asked after they'd ordered their dinner.

"Almost 7 years now," Ace answered, sitting back in the couch and resting his arms on its back rail. "I started as Rayleigh's assistant who was then, next to being Director of Sales, also head of the 5 man crew that was the Marketing department."

"Oh whoa so you've really seen the Marketing department expand."

Ace smiled and nodded, reminiscing about those first few years. "Yeah, and they've had to expand it as the company grew. I was fresh out of college with a business management degree in my pocket, eager to prove myself. It's really thanks to Rayleigh that I was even considered for the position that I have now. "

Luffy grinned. "He taught you everything he knew, so you were the most logical choice for him to choose."

Ace smiled. "I guess so."

"That's so cool... Rayleigh is considered to be a marketing genius." Luffy stated. "I can't wait to meet him."

"That's certainly bound to happen," Ace said, looking up and seeing a waiter arrive with their drinks. "So, I was wondering something," he said, changing the subject. He moved his body to the side to look at Luffy better, head resting against his left hand.

Luffy raised a questionning eyebrow, reaching for his wineglass on the table. "I'm all ears," he replied, looking into his drink with a small smile.

"One would think you'd follow into your father's footsteps and work for his company," Ace said, crossing his right leg over his left as he made himself more comfortable. "How come you seem to keep the fact that you're Monkey D. Dragon's son a secret.?"

Luffy took a sip of his wine and placed his glass back on the table. "It's not a secret," he calmly said, shrugging. "I'm just not broadcasting it out there," he added with a derisive smirk. "It's my dad who's the media mogul, not me. When I tell people my dad is the CEO of Dragon Television Networks, they only see me as the son of Monkey D. Dragon and forget that I'm my own person."

Ace smiled at that and nodded in comprehension. "I can understand how that can be frustrating."

"I'm doing my own thing. Living my own life," Luffy whispered, sitting back and staring at the scenery outside their lounge. "Loving who I want, making my own mistakes and reaching goals that I've set for myself. Just living by doing what I love, with no regrets." He then shifted his gaze back on Ace. "That's not too much to ask for, is it?"

Ace quietly looked at him before shaking his head. "Not at all," he whispered, voice gone soft. "I can actually relate."

Luffy observed him in turn, enjoying their conversation a bit more. "Did your parents expect for you to follow into their footsteps too?"

A bitter smile appeared on Ace's lips and he looked down at the space in between them. "Not many people know this," he began, reaching for his own glass of wine. "When I was ten, I was adopted by Edward Newgate. I'm legally his son."

Luffy stared at him, blinking wordlessly. "Your adoptive father is Edward Newgate?" he asked, surprised. "Who else knows?"

"The upper managment, Marco of course and now you," Ace replied, his eyes now resting on his. "It's thanks to Newgate that I was able to find out who my real father was."

"You never knew your father?" Luffy wondered, frowning.

"Until I was ten, I lived with my mother on Baterilla, a remote island in the South Blue," Ace clarified. "For all intense and purposes I grew up not knowing that I was supposed to have a father; my mother was the only parent I ever needed back then.

That is, until she died shortly after my birthday."

Luffy remained silent, sympathising when Ace smiled sadly at the memory.

Their food arrived on two food trolleys pushed by two waiters. They watched how the two men redied their table for a moment before Ace resumed his story.

"Newgate took me in after her funeral and my quiet island life had to be adapted to the hectic rhythm of the big city life and all that came with it. I suddenly got the best clothes, the best education and people expected things from me, making me change my view on how I wanted to live my life.

It's around that time that the need to know who my birth father was arose. I was questionning the connection between Newgate and my mother and how he came to be a friend of the family as he called himself. I grew more rebellious and arrogant as the years passed and I felt like the answers kept eluding me; skipping school and hanging out with the wrong crowd, getting into shitloads of problems on a nearly daily basis."

"You were trying to find out who you are," Luffy commented, completely taken in by Ace's story.

"In all the wrong places," Ace added, watching the waiters placing the last plates of sushi and teppanyaki on the already packed table. He gave them an acknowledging nod as the walked away.

"What about Newgate? Didn't he try and stop you? Why didn't he just tell you who your father was?" Luffy asked, growing more and more curious.

Ace smirked at him, enjoying Luffy's interest. He gestured for them to start eating and began piling food on his plate. "Newgate was too busy with the company to be an influential factor. Dadan, the woman with the curly red hair you saw yesterday, is the one who tried to keep me under control. 'Tried' being the operative word here. She was Newgate's secretary at the time, but she still found time to check up on me next to her busy work schedule." He shook his head in shame,"I was so far gone and believed that no one else could tell me what to do or how to live my life but me. She was relentless though and never gave up on me. And thank God she didn't. I needed her more than I realized."

Luffy smiled warmly as he confessed that, discovering yet another side to his superior he did not expect. "What happened then?" he whispered, reaching for a steamed dumpling.

"I turned 18," Ace stated before eating a crispy sushi roll. He took the time to finish eating and then continued. "I found a folder on my desk that contained all the details that I had been looking for on my birth father." He paused and closed his eyes. "Roger Gold was my father."

Luffy's eyes grew wide, his mouth falling open and the dumpling he'd been holding stuck in mid air. "You're kidding me."

Ace chuckled. "I wish, believe me."

"'Golden Roger' was your father?!" Luffy whispered, a tad too loud. "Big shoes..."

Ace nodded, glancing up to see Luffy take a huge bite out of his dumpling. "Edward Newgate was his best friend and co-owner of Mugiwara Group, which they founded together. As you may, or may not know, before he died of cancer 28 years ago, he fathered a child with his secretary which caused a whirlwind of world renowned scandals, especially because at the time, Business Mogul Roger was married and already had a daughter from that marriage."

"Boa Hancock, the actress..." Luffy said, completely awed by what he just learned. "She's... she's your half-sister...!"

Ace nodded. "Yeah..."

Luffy couldn't do anything else but stare at him for a few moments. "How the fuck did you manage to escape the media circus that ensued from that scandal? It exploded like a bomb 28 years ago!"

Ace smiled wryly. "Rayleigh, Newgate and Jinbei."

Luffy cocked his head to the side, looking at him questionningly.

"Before he died, my father asked his best friends to protect my mother and me and keep my existence a secret," Ace explained. "They took my then pregnant mother and hid her on Baterilla. His will stated that Newgate would become my legal guardian if my mother were to die."

"But he did more than that and adopted you," Luffy whispered, sitting back again.

Ace closed his eyes and smiled. "He did."

"All of them... they really cared about you," Luffy stated, moved. "By keeping the information about your father until your 18th birthday, they protected you from harmful attention."

"That they did," Ace agreed. "And, of course, I didn't have a right to my heritance until I turned 18."

Luffy grinned. "So, you're loaded."

"You have no idea."

They laughed hard at that and in the midst of it, Luffy's hand landed on Ace's right thigh, unaware that they'd gotten more and more closer to each other as the conversation advanced.

Luffy stilled when he realized it and was about to move it, when Ace placed his own on top of it. "What is it about you that makes me lower my guard so? I just told you my entire life's story and I've only known you for 48 hours."

"Well it's one way to redeem yourself after you made me look like an idiot yesterday," Luffy replied, turning his hand underneath Ace's so their palms connected.

Luffy wondered if it was because of Ace's hand that was so warm, but did it just get hotter in their room?

Ace chuckled and lowered his gaze to Luffy's lips before looking him in the eyes again, stating his intention without using words. He smiled and began his approach when he saw Luffy's breath catch in his throat and his cheeks turn a cute pink.

The first kiss was electric, their lips tentatively touching before their tongues timidly connected, the kiss soon growing more needy and desperate as their breathing turned into soundless gasps as silent whimpers mingled in between.

"I'm pretty sure... that we..." Luffy gasped and moaned as Ace planted his lips in his neck and pulled him closer by his hip, growling possessively. "We're supposed to... do... something else...!"

Ace chuckled throatily, face still burried in Luffy's neck. "I have a proposition for that," he murmured, sitting back and letting Luffy climb on top of him, straddling his hips. "You're not hungry at all, anymore, are you?" he remarked interjectingly with a smirk, letting Luffy shower his lips with butterfly kisses.

Luffy grunted, smirking against his lips. "I'm always hungry," he whispered, kissing the black haired director wantonly. "I'm all ears..." he panted. "Fuck, you taste good..."

Ace laughed and wrapped his arms around Luffy, to make him slow down in his kisses. "Do the presentation in the morning, during breakfast."

"A breakfast meeting?" Luffy questionned, reaching behind him for a sushi roll when Ace kissed the side of his neck.

"Yeah, at my place," Ace said, opening his mouth when Luffy brought the roll to his lips. He chewed on the tasty food, smiling when Luffy stilled and gave him a calculating look.

"Are you asking me to spend the night?"

"What if I am?" Ace replied, eyes burning with want.

"You're my boss," Luffy stated.

"And you're straddling the hips of said boss," Ace whispered, squeezing Luffy's hips with his hands. "Plus, you're fucking hot."

Luffy grinned, "Yet you couldn't keep your eyes from our hostess."

"She's also hot," Ace admitted, giving him a testing smile, giving him the time to figure out the meaning behind those words.

Luffy raised an eyebrow. "You go both ways."

"I can appreciate both the female and the male form," Ace confirmed, strengthening his hold on him. "But right now, this body of yours is what's working for me."

Luffy kept telling himself that he didn't care. That it didn't matter. Ace could do whatever and whomever he wanted as long as he didn't jeopardize his professional ambitions. He didn't seem to be bothered about letting Luffy know that he was bisexual, so why should it annoy him?

"And your body is doing it for me too," he murmured, locking his lips with Ace's again. "But how do I know you don't plan on screwing me over?"

"Oh I'm fully planning on screwing you," Ace throatily admitted, sending a lightning bolt down Luffy's spine. He then pulled his face down with his hands and kissed him until Luffy moaned for air. "Just not over."

Luffy looked at him, trying to catch his breath. "I'm serious."

"I know," Ace whispered back. "I meant what I said, I truly believe that I need you in my team. I don't want to imperil your position, or mine."

Luffy's expression softened and he slid his fingers through Ace's smooth hair, smiling gently. "So, do you want to take this dinner to go?"

Ace smirked, biting his lower lip as he thought it over.

They would need some help carrying all of the food to his car.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**_In 4: The three of Swords - The Lovers_**

**_-BDP-_**


	4. 3 of Swords - The Lovers

**Feel the love! Oh feel the love ya'll! Thank you, to all you lovers!  
**

_**I'm about to give you some more lovin' in the form of shameless smut!**_

_**I'm in a lovin' mood, will I get some lovin' back? Let's wait and see...**_

_**Onwards! Love for all, because love is all! **_

_**Do enjoy, I know I did... :p  
**_

_**Relevant Tarot Cards:**_

_-Minor Arcana**-**_

_**The Three of Swords:**__** With this card, things that were hidden will finally be revealed and the querent will know how things stand, the truth about how they're seen by others. This development allows them to move on. **_

_-Major Arcana-_

_**The Lovers:**__** Relates to the choices we have to make when it comes to finding that someone or object, or circumstance that is absolutely irresistable to us (either amorously, spiritually or professionally) but that also puts a choice in front of us, makes us think of weither this attraction is good for us, or not.**_

* * *

4. 3 of Swords - The Lovers

* * *

The moment the doors of the elevator closed on the parking level of the condominium complex Ace lived in, the plastic bags with food they were carrying hit the floor.

Ace slid his right hand up Luffy's neck to cup his face and pull him to him, smiling into the kiss as Luffy's hands went around his waist inside his vest and held on, pushing himself on his toes to compensate for the height difference between them.

"I love your lips," Ace whispered in between kisses, beginning to pull Luffy's blue dress shirt out of his jeans, fingers crawling underneath the fabric to explore the warm skin beneath.

Luffy chuckled at the tickling sensation and wrapped his arms around Ace's neck, pressing himself closer to him and arching his back when Ace slid a hand down his ass and squeezed a butt cheek longingly. "How far is your condo from the elevator?" he murmured, beginning to pull Ace's white shirt out of his pants too.

"Not far," Ace whispered back breathily, glancing up from his new favorite spot near Luffy's ear on his neck, seeing the numbers on top of the elevator doors jumping to '11'.

Nine floors left.

Luffy's back hit one of the elevator's walls when their bodies lost their balance and he had to take a step back. "Neighbours?" he breathed, eyes rolling into his head when Ace planted his lips in his neck again.

"I own the entire floor," Ace replied, grunting at the sensation of Luffy's fingers going through his hair and pushing his body harder against his smaller one, pressing the evidence of his desire against him. "We can be as loud as we want."

Luffy moaned throatily in his ear, feeling his knees go weak. "I need you out of those pants, and fast..."

Ace bit his lower lip, loving how sexy Luffy's voice sounded, already imagining the kind of sounds he'd be making in a little bit. "You're so hot, baby... so hot..." he murmured, planting a last kiss on Luffy's lips before taking a step back to look at his state of beautiful dishevellement, smirking contently when the elevator decelerated to come to a full stop on the 20th floor.

They picked up the bags from the floor with grins on their faces, hurriedly making their way down the hall towards the double oak doors at its end.

Luffy leaned against the door on the right, impatiently watching Ace reach for the keys of his condo with a misschievous smile, devouring him with his eyes.

The door finally opened and they entered Ace's home, Luffy dropping the bags he was carrying in a corner of the entrance way, reaching for the top buttons of his shirt.

Ace placed his bags on the floor next to him before closing the door with a kick of his foot, the door automatically locking itself again with a soft electric sound.

"No turning back now."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Luffy whispred back, walking up to him, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping off his shoes as he went.

Ace let his eyes roam over Luffy's lean built as the shirt he wore joined the bags on the floor. He hooked a finger behind the belt in his pants and pulled him closer, capturing his lips again in another heated kiss. As Luffy wrapped his arms around his neck, Ace effortlessly leaned over a bit to lift him up by the back of his thighs, coaxing his legs to encircle his waist.

Luffy pulled himself up without breaking the kiss, mewling wantonly into it when he felt Ace's hard-on press up on him, only vaguely aware that he was moving them up a set of stairs and into his bedroom.

When they finally did break the kiss, it was for Ace to lower him on his kingsize bed.

Luffy watched Ace take a few steps backwards from the bed while reaching for his vest and removing it. His white shirt was next, his eyes never leaving Luffy's as he unbuttoned it slowly.

A jolt of arousal went straight to Luffy's groin as Ace unveiled his beautifully toned chest, watching the strong muscles of his chest ripple underneath his tanned skin as the garment was thrown on a nearby chair.

"Fuck..." Luffy whispered, eyes going from Ace's toned arms and defined abdomen, to his small niples and pronounced collarbone to his chest and his sinfully sexy lips and lust-filled eyes.

"My thoughts exactly," Ace murmured, smirking and cocking his head to the side as he in turn admired Luffy's exposed torso, licking his lower lip as he imagined exploring every inch of his body with nothing but his tongue. "I'm dying to taste you..." he said, taking off his black leather belt. He then began to crawl back onto the bed, moving up Luffy's body until he reached the top of his jeans. He smiled at the other male's obvious impatience and began to unbutton Luffy's pants, looking up at him as Luffy lifted his hips and let him pull all the remaining clothing off his body.

"Now I'm the only one who's naked..." Luffy whispered, fully subjected to Ace's scrutiny. He let him watch him, having no complexes over his body whatsoever and so much relishing the fact that those eyes were looking at him with such intense need that it only aroused him further.

Ace didn't reply, only grabbing Luffy's legs in a hand each, pushing them apart. He paused there, catching Luffy's challenging expression and questionning eyebrow. He then bit his lip at the look of satisfaction Luffy gave him as he began to lower himself onto his groin, holding his stare with his.

Luffy arched off the bed when Ace took him deep inside his mouth, a drawn out moan escaping him.

Ace slowly moved his way back up Luffy shaft, humming softly, licking up the pearly beads of pre-cum that gathered at its tip. "You're leaking all over the place..." he whispered throatily, taking Luffy's cock in his right palm to jerk it as he planted his lips on its side, taking suckle there.

"Ace..." Luffy gasped, burrying the side of his face into the pillow beneath his head, hands resting on Ace's head and fingers threading through his smooth black locks.

Ace grunted in approval; resuming his lustful sucking of Luffy's fully erect manhood, bringing him close to the edge, only to keep him teetering there, savouring every whimper, moan, gasp and pleading whisper he elicited.

He removed himself from Luffy when he deemed to have brought his body to a sufficient level of arousal and pleasurable fatigue. He wiped his lower lip with the back of his right hand at the sight of Luffy on his bed; panting, blushing and balancing on the brink of release; cock supplicantly twitching for more attention.

The lewd, lopsided grin on Ace's face made Luffy's heartrate quicken and didn't do much to abate his ever increasing anticipation, the teasing now grown tiresome. "What are you waiting for?" he breathed, smiling when Ace finally removed all remaining clothing from his body.

Gulping at the crushing waves of desire Ace seemed to emit, Luffy watched him crawl on top of him again, the heat of Ace's raging erection and its engorged weight settling against his aching groin, his larger body finally settling fully on his.

Luffy locked eyes with Ace's, a satisfied sigh falling from his parted lips. The gasped moan that followed when Ace rolled his hips drowned in the deep kiss the older man claimed from him, effectively erasing any lingering thought from his mind.

"You like that?" Ace whispered, closely observing him under him as their bodies found a common rhythm to grind to. Luffy bit his lower lip again and smirked, eyes rolling into his head from the pleasure.

Ace groaned in turn, the way their bodies slid over each other sending his mind reeling. "Luffy..."

"Do you have lube?" Luffy asked quietly, having heard the urgency in Ace's voice and choosing to take the uncertainty away.

There was no way to stop this anymore.

Having switched positions with Luffy now on top, Ace watched with parted lips how Luffy's tight body descended on his cock, grunting as it dissappeared inside his close, moist warmth.

Eyes squeezed shut because of how good Ace's throbbing dick felt inside, Luffy exhaled sharply, taking a moment to calm the tremors that were going up and down his spine. "Fuck...!"

Ace sat up a little, taking Luffy's head in his hands, pulling him down on top of him, setlling one hand on the nape of his neck and the other on the small of his back.

They locked eyes again and kept staring at each other as Luffy began to roll his hips in a lazy rhythm, moaning wantonly.

"You feel so good, babe..." Ace murmured against his lips, moving his hand on Luffy's back to his encircle his waist, now holding him in a clinging embrace.

Luffy groaned loudly when Ace started to move too, meeting each of roll of his hips with a deep upward thrusts of his own. With the emplacement of Ace's hands on his body holding him firmly in place, there wasn't much room for him to escape the conflagration that was starting to build between them and Luffy just closed his eyes at the intensity of their sexing, unable to stop the wordless sob that escaped him when Ace plulled him down by the back of his neck for another breath-stealing kiss, picking up the beat of their hips' cadence, their mutual need for release urging them on.

"Fuck! Yes..." Luffy exclaimed arching his neck at a particularly delicious stroke, face contorted in bliss. "Oh... fuck," he then shakenly whimpered in his ear, burying his face in the side of Ace's neck as his body started to tingle with ecstacy.

Ace smiled, sweat drops starting to form just beneath his hairline. He tightened his hold on Luffy's body and rolled them over the bed, with Luffy now underneath him again. Rising up on his knees, he pulled Luffy closer by his hips, positioning himself between his legs again before pushing in once more, staring at the erotic sight of his dick thrusting deeply in and out of Luffy's thight body. Lifting his eyes to gaze at his face, he couldn't resist his sensual appeal with those glistening and swollen red lips and desire-darkened eyes both begging him for more. He whispered his name before bending over and muffling Luffy's trembling cries by sliding his tongue inside his mouth to ravish it, pinning each of his wrists to the bed with a possessive growl.

Luffy was out of breath by the time Ace let go of his lips, his incessant, breathy moans the sexiest sound to Ace's ears, his pleading face now his favorite expression, only pushing him to go harder, faster and deeper.

"Oh fuck yeah," he exhaled, arching his back at the feel of Luffy's hands on his ass, assissting him in his thrusting and making him harder when those nails digged into his skin.

He looked down at Luffy's face, finding the younger male with his eyes squeezed shut, teeth gritted and mouth occasionally opening in a silent scream when he hit that bundle of nerves deep within.

A sweat drop rolled down Ace's nose and onto Luffy's collarbone, where it mingled with his own perspiration.

Luffy could feel himself nearing his peak when Ace's lips locked down on his collarbone and he started to suckle on the flushed skin there.

Ace winced at the sensation of Luffy's body tensing up, catapulting him closer to his own climax. Deciding to slow things down, he dropped a last kiss on Luffy's lips before removing himself from him and coaxing him on his side, taking place behind him, one arm sneaking underneath the curve of Luffy's neck to pillow his head, the other sliding over his hips and down his thigh, urging the limb to lift to grant him back access inside.

Luffy sighed contently when Ace slid back in, turning his head over his shoulder to his, searching for his lips. He smiled when Ace's hand on his thigh took his still free hand to jointly close around his weeping dick, jerking it to the slow, deep and precise pumping of Ace's hips.

Ace turned his face back to Luffy's, finding it already turned his way, lost in his impending climax. "Luffy..." he murmured, claiming his lips a last time, sliding his tongue over his, moaning gently into the kiss.

With a strangled groan Luffy came, body shivering in Ace's hold as rapture took over and he broke the kiss.

Ace held him close until his body calmed down and his breathing evened out, smirking at his quiet gasps.

After a few silent moments in which Ace waited for him to catch his breath with his face burried in his hair, Luffy moved his hips away from Ace's, letting him slid back out again. He turned his body around in his embrace and pushed him back down on the bed before climbing back on top of him with a misschievous grin.

Ace smirked back, his hands loosely holding his hips. With a throaty moan and a roll of Luffy's hips they decided to go for a last spurt.

"It's all yours, baby..." Ace murmured, mesmerized by Luffy's sexy movements on him. He watched the way his lean, with sweat covered body rolled and grinded, how Luffy moaned and whispered praises, head thrown in his neck and body leaned back. "Beautiful baby... beautiful..."

The hands on his hips soon tightened their grip and Luffy bent over to kiss Ace as he came and spilled inside, all hot and sticky and wet.

Ace moaned contently during the kiss, hands on Luffy's ass as he directed the idle movements of his hips to ride out his orgasm.

Luffy was playing with Ace's locks as they broke the kiss and Ace rubbed the tip of their noses together, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

Luffy smirked back, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Again?"

"Again."

* * *

When Luffy made it back home the following evening, he found his sister patiently waiting for him, sitting on the steps of the stairs in the welcoming hall.

"Are you okay?" was all she asked, voice calm.

Luffy lowered his eyes in guilt of not having told her his whereabouts for almost 24 hours. He closed the door and placed his portfolio on the small table near him. "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't call. I lost track of time and forgot to let you know I wasn't coming home last night. Ace then had me following him in meetings all day."

"Oh?" she said, smiling softly. "It's 'Ace', now?"

Luffy chuckled, shaking his head. "Or Mr Gorgeous Peepee if you'd like. Our relationship is purely professional and when needed, physical. I don't have the time to get into anything serious right now."

"Don't have the time, or are you just scared of what it could mean?" Robin whispered, looking at him knowingly.

He sighed, visibly annoyed. "I enjoy working with him and I even enjoy sex with him, but that's it."

Robin stood up from her spot on the third step, deciding to let the issue go. "Either way, I figured you'd go straight to work when you didn't show up this morning either," she stated, descending the last few steps. "How did the presentation go?"

Luffy gave her a satisfied expression. "Good. Great actually."

Robin cocked her head to the side with an inquisitive eyebrow. "That's all?"

He grinned, walking up to her. "No. In fact, Ace loved it!"

"He did?"

"He did! He really did!" Luffy announced ecxitedly. "He already ran it by our Director of Finance, who liked it too!"

Robin crossed her arms under her ample chest and smiled at him proudly. "I actually already know all of that."

Luffy gave her a confused look. "Huh?"

"Imagine my surprise when a woman named Dadan called me twenty minutes ago to schedule an appointment with Mugiwara's Director of Marketing for a business proposal."

"He had Dadan call you? But that means that-" Luffy whispered, eyes going wide.

"They've made the decision to go along with your event planning strategy!" Robin concluded. She then moved to hug him. "I'm so grateful to have a little brother like you. Thanks, Luffy."

Luffy hugged her back happily. "This is going to be so great, Bee!"

"I know it will," Robin agreed, looking at him with a loving smile. "You're the one organising the event. I couldn't be more proud."

Luffy beemed. "Thanks, sis."

"And I'm not the only one," she continued, walkin into the living room. "The others are immensely proud of you too."

"Others?" Luffy questioned, following her into the courtyard.

"There he is!"

"Luffy!"

"The rising star is here."

"Yo, Lou!"

Luffy looked at them one by one, feeling tears well up in his eyes. They were all here.

"Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, Franky! You guys!"

"Welcome back!" Chopper cried, excitedly jumping up and down in his seat.

Usopp walked up to Luffy with a huge grin and they clasped their right hands together before pulling each other into a hug. "Man, you've grown a few inches since I last saw you!" Usopp said, patting him on his back before breaking their embrace.

"And you grew a goatee and some muscles!" Luffy remarked, chuckling. His eyes then fell on Usopp's left hand as it retreated from his shoulder. "Dude, what's that on your finger? Don't tell me-"

Usopp grinned proudly with a shrug. "I asked, she said yes, we got married and have been for the past 7months."

"Congratulations!" Luffy said, trying his best to ignore the sting of guilt over not being there. "Man, you and Kaya... "

"Holy matrimony, brother," Usopp said, looking at his left hand. "She's made a honest man out of me."

Luffy laughed at that. "I'm sure she's trying."

All of them laughed and Luffy shifted his attention to the small furry creature who was looking at him with tears of happiness in his eyes. "Luffy..."

"Chopper," Luffy began. "God, Chopper..." he whispered when the little reindeer jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I missed you, buddy."

"I'm just so glad you came back and that you're okay!" Chopper sobbed, looking up at him. "It got so lonely when you left, Luffy. We were all so worried."

Luffy stilled at that and looked up at his friends. Zoro was coming out of the kitchen on his left and leaned against the doorframe, reaching out a hand to Robin who was walking up to him. Usopp was now standing behind him with a smile, arms crossed over his chest. Sanji was leaning against the wall closest to the pond, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag, burying a hand in the pocket of his designer jeans. Franky's body builder's built stood behind the cast iron table, his expression closed and silent.

"I'm sorry," Luffy whispered, closing his eyes and meaning every word. "I just couldn't face you... After the accident, I just lost my mind a little, I guess... I'm so sorry."

"We understood," Sanji said gently.

"There's no way anyone of us would ever hold a grudge over that," Franky added.

"You were the one hurting the most," Usopp agreed. "There wasn't anything we could've done, if you weren't ready to open up to us."

"So we waited, for you to return, Luffy!" Chopper said, still crying. "Because... because we knew you'd come back!"

"Chopper..." Luffy whispered, lip trembling. "You guys..." He did not expect for them to react this way after four years of radio silence.

They all smiled warmly at him and in that moment, Luffy was honestly glad to have returned to Sabaody City.

He felt that with everything that had occured in the last few days he'd be able to surpass what happened before he left.

He wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**In 5: The Page of Cups - The High Priest**_

**_-BDP-_**


	5. The Page of Cups - The High Priest

_**Welcome back!  
**_

_**I bring you the next chapter, please enjoy!**_

_**Relevant Tarot Cards:**_

_-Minor Arcana-_

_**Page of Cups: When related to time and environment, it signals a time of fresh emotions, feeling them purely and wondering at them. Romance is at the stage of puppy love and crushes.**_

_-Major Arcana-_

_**The High Priest: The High Priests symbolizes a community's traditions, ethics and faith, the spirituality that defines and unifies them, generation to generation. "Remember where you came from," this card tells you, "the traditions of your forefathers, the lessons of your faith, and you will know how to survive this crisis." In the most dire times of loss and fear, the High Priest is there to remind you that you are never alone.**_

* * *

Page of Cups - The High Priest

* * *

They all had dinner together in the courtyard that evening, enjoying the warm weather and the home cooked meal by Sabaody's most popular chef. They reminisced about times long gone with laughter and looked forward to a future that seemed all the more brighter with well seasoned wine.

"A televised cooking show? Really?" Luffy sarcastically said, taking his glass of wine in a hand. "Because the world needs another chef to tell us we suck at cooking food?"

Sanji grinned from his position at the head of the long table they'd brought outside from the kitchen, ready to cut the red velvet cake he whipped up for dessert.

"As long as there's one hausfrau out there that I haven't touched with my cooking, I will not relent in spreading the enlightened word that is 'Sanji's Kitchen'!"

"Being famous has really gotten to your head, hasn't it?" Usopp commented, pushing away his empty dinner plate.

Luffy grinned, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "I don't see any difference with 4 years ago..."

"It's just his wallet that's gotten bigger," Chopper said with a shrug. "His ego is just fine."

They laughed at that, the many tealight scattered over the table accentuating their smiling faces, casting shadows on the walls around them.

"I guess money really doesn't bring happiness," Zoro stated. "I would've been so happy if your money had taken you far, far away from me."

Sanji gave him a murderous look, "Oh really? How about I use my money to send _you_ far, far away from me, musclehead!"

"I wonder how many dumplings you'd have to sell to get me to go, food geek!"

Luffy snickered along with Robin, taking the plate of cake Sanji was offering him while continuously bickering with Zoro. He kinda missed their incessant arguing. Now that he thought about it, many of his memories had them fighting in the background over one thing or another.

"Chopper," Franky called from his spot at the other end of the table. "I hear that Dr. Kureha is retiring? Has the clinic found a replacement for her yet?"

"Dr. Kureha of the free clinic is retiring?" Luffy asked, passing on Usopp's piece of cake.

"Yeah," Chopper answered, taking the plate from Luffy and giving it to Usopp. "They've found a new head doctor for the clinic. He starts next week."

"What is Dr. Kureha going to do now?" Robin asked, bringing her first piece of cake to her mouth.

"She plans to go back to her birthplace, Drum," the small reindeer answered, accepting his part of the cake from Luffy.

"She's deserved her rest, eventhough I'm sure she thinks differently about it," Zoro commented.

Chopper grinned, "You were a regular patient of hers, Zoro. I'm sure she'll regret not seeing you again."

Zoro made a quizzical face, "That woman used to grope me in places that didn't need groping. There were many times when I wondered whether I valued my dignity more than my health."

Usopp grinned, "Who's the new doctor?"

"The only thing I know is that he's a medical prodigy and rather young," Chopper replied.

"You're considered a medical prodigy as well, Chopper," Franky said, smirking.

Chopper blushed and shook his head bashfully. "Oh come on. I'm not that good. I still have a lot to learn and I'm too young for the position of head doctor..."

"He never suggested that you should be..." Usopp started, letting his voice die out as the entire table began to laugh.

"So, Luffy," Zoro began, siting back in his seat. "The Santoryuu Gym and the Thousand Sunny Centre are organising a marathon on Saturday two weeks from now to raise money for the Thousand Sunny Fund for Underprivileged Children."

"Yeah," Usopp chimed in, "We were wondering if you'd be interested into helping us out?"

Luffy took a bite from his cake, looking at his friend with an interested expression. "What do you need?"

"Well, your organisatoral skills for one." Franky said. "Usopp and I have been managing the brunt of it, but we'd like to have your expertise on some final details."

"Sure, if you'd like I can come by the centre tomorrow after work, so you can show me what you've come up with and how I can help," Luffy answered, smiling.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Usopp wondered. "Judging from what I hear, you'll be quite busy for the coming month. Mugiwara is presenting their phone in five weeks, aren't they?"

Luffy nodded, "They are, but I wouldn't pass up on a chance to hang out with you guys again. Ever."

Franky grinned, clapping his hands together. "Alright! Super!"

"Nami and I are running in the marathon too," Sanji informed, sitting down on his chair and lighting a new cigarette.

"Nami?" Luffy echoed.

"The latest love of his life," Usopp said, chuckling.

"She works at Mugiwara too, Luffy," Robin told him.

"She's a junior financial executive," Sanji proudly announced. "She's so smart and sexy!"

"Yeah, I've met her," Luffy commented with a nod. "She is beautiful."

"Gorgeous woman," Franky agreed. "With curves in all the right places!"

"Her body is that of a Goddess!" Sanji amorously said. "And soft...so soft! Did you know that she and Vivi are best friends?" he said in one breath to Luffy, who was very interested in that piece of news.

"Really? That I did not know," he replied. "That's definitely something worth knowing."

"Ahhh... Vivi and Nami are like angels, come down from Heaven to teach us mere mortals what beauty is!" the blonde male sighed, a big goofy grin on his face.

"Stupid idiot," Zoro muttered. "For someone who calls himself a lover of women, haven't you ever wondered why they always end up running away from you?"

Sanji scowled, "Running? Running?! What the fuck are you talking about, mosshead? What do you know? You're just a poor imbecile who thinks he knows best because he hit the jackpot with one of the most beautiful women in this world." He then addressed Luffy's sister, "I feel your pain my sweet Robin, please don't hide it; you can do so much better!"

Zoro jumped up from his chair, infuriated. "Listen up you, Dumb Juan! Where the fuck do you get the deluded idea that you can talk to her like that! I'll fucking rip your head off!"

"Look at you, you're more of an animal than a man," Sanji said in an exasperated tone, standing up in turn and taking a drag from his cigarette. "Fucking moron."

"Oh my," Robin gently whispered, standing in turn and keeping Zoro from launching himself at Sanji. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and made him turn towards her, smiling gently. "I understand your concern, Sanji, and I apreciate it, but I'm perfectly happy with Zoro," she stated, taking Zoro's left hand in her right to calm him down. She then placed her left hand on his cheek. Their eyes met and she lovingly gazed back at him before whispering; "He's the one I've chosen."

Zoro returned her smile and turned his head against the palm of her hand, kissing its center.

Sanji scratched the back of his head, "Now you're making me sound like a spurned lover, Robin."

"I know," she said. "And I'm sorry, Sanji. I value your friendship just as much as I value my relationship with my little brother, but understand that my heart has chosen Zoro and all that comes with that."

Zoro took a step closer and pulled her closer by her waist, kissing her.

Before Luffy left, Robin had been married to a man called Suna Crocodile, an oil magnate. They'd been married for 3 years before their marriage hit the rocks; he cheated on her and left her, then 4 months pregnant with their first child. A fated fall from a set of stairs deprived her of motherhood, leaving her without a husband, without child and her life in shambles.

Zoro had taken it upon himself to keep her company when Luffy decided to go to college and aided her moving back into the estate her father bought for her and her brother here in Sabaody. He helped her get over her loss and when he inherited the Santoryuu, he moved in with her, eventually discovering the love he had for her and she for him.

They've been together for almost 4 years now.

Chopper sighed in admiration, eyes gone dreamy. "You guys should get married already..."

Luffy grinned, knowing that his sister would say yes in a heartbeat when Zoro felt the time was right. He had an inkling feeling that that time wasn't too far away from now.

"We're not in a hurry," Robin whispered, looking at Zoro now.

"I'm not going anywhere, Chopper," Zoro agreed, smiling at her affectionately. "As long as she'll have me, I'll be here."

The table then went silent as they looked at the couple with endeared expressions.

Luffy briefly wondered if he'd ever be able to find someone who could love him the way Zoro loved his sister, but abruptly stopped his train of thoughts when it took him back to the memories he still had of his time with Shanks.

He may have been young then, but he knew that what he had felt, what they had shared had been true. How many times hadn't he imagined how things could've been if only-

Luffy sighed and forced himself back into the present and put things in perspective.

His sister was happy and in love, his best friends had gathered around him and were doing well too. He was building a career and a life for himself and loving every moment of it, without regrets.

_"What's gone is gone, it's what you still have that you need to cherish."_

A small smile grew on his lips as he looked around at his friends and their antics, feeling a quiet sense of complacency come over him, his heart now more at ease than it'd ever been in the last 4 years.

* * *

The following day passed by in a haze as the preperations for the Media Event finally began to take shape.

Having gotten the green light from Finance and Sales to coordinate the event according to Luffy's Event Planning Strategy, it was finally time to put things into motion. Luffy visited 'The Bloom Room' that friday morning with Nami to talk to Robin about permits and insurance and to sign their mutual agreement contracts. Luffy also scheduled an appointment with the audiovisual company that was in charge of the lighting and the presentation that was going to take place in the main room.

The preliminary invitations had already been sent out weeks prior, the press had been notified and Vivi's manager had given their agreement to the new terms Mugiwara's Legal Department had come up with in concordance to their mutual needs.

They still had five weeks, but it was already time to finalize some key elements like transport and hotel accommodations for the more influential guests and VIP's, the security, the hired staff for registration and hosting, the plans with the decorator and Sanji's catering service. This operation took up all of Luffy's afternoon and even when he'd delegated some of his work, by the time 6 o'clock rolled around, he still needed to make up a task sheet and a review of the budget on behest of Ace, who'd asked a daily update of how things were going.

He stood up from his desk nearly an hour later to find the marketing floor almost abandonned, the printer at the other side of his working island springing back to life to print out the report and task sheets he needed to show Ace. Luffy grabbed the prints and looked them over a last time before picking up his carrier bag from his desk and his jacket, making his way to the big office in the back.

As he approached Ace's office, he heard him talking behind his closed door. Wishing to know if he was on the phone, or if he had someone in there with him, Luffy briefly peeked through the blinds decorating the side door glass panel and stopped at what he saw.

Ace was sitting on the side of his desk, his chest bare. He was still wearing his shoes and his dress pants, his face turned to the side to look at the person he was talking to that Luffy couldn't see. The next moment, a tattoed hand landed on Ace's left shoulder and Luffy gasped in surprise before moving away from the glass panel.

There was some more conversation and when he didn't hear anything for a few moments he dared to look again.

A very tall, black haired man wearing a black tucked in shirt with rolled up sleeves and bootcut jeans stood in front of Ace now, obstructing Luffy's vision. It looked like he was doing something to Ace, who was talking softly. The man answered back with a chuckle and they laughed, seemingly sharing a good joke.

Luffy took a shaky breath, feeling a sudden feeling of resentment well up inside of him. He didn't have the time to be standing around here, it'd been a long day and an even longer week. He'd also promised Franky and Usopp he'd pass by the Thousand Sunny Center. If Ace wanted to give strip shows in his office that was fine, but Luffy needed to give him his report so they could stay in sync about their planning checklist.

He knocked once and heard the expected scurrying inside, smiling quietly to himself as he reached for the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that-"

Ace was buttoning up his red shirt with an annoyed expression on his face. "No, it's fine. You're here for the reports?"

Luffy raised an eyebrow at the coldness of his voice, but didn't let it deter him. "Yeah, here," he said, stepping in further into the office, pointedly looking at the man standing by the leather couch opposite Ace's desk. Short black hair, stricking grey eyes, thick black eyeliner and arms, hands and fingers covered in peculiar tattoos.

The stranger gave him a small condescending smile and Luffy shifted his gaze back to Ace.

Ace took the documents from Luffy without a word and looked them over for a moment. "I'll need for us to go over these before Monday," he then stated, dropping the papers next to him on his desk. He looked up at Luffy with an indifferent expression. "I'll call you later, alright?"

Luffy cocked his head to the side, but swallowed the words of protest he wanted to utter at the fact that, one, Ace seemed to be in no hurry to introduce the man standing at the other side of his office, two, that this was the first time he was so suspiciously cold towards him, and three, that he was under the impression that Luffy was at his beck and call, which he most definitely wasn't. A little more appreciation for what Luffy had accomplished today couldn't hurt either and why the fuck was he still buttoning up his shirt like nothing happened?

Luffy simply forced a minim smile, rolled his eyes at Ace and walked back out of the office, feeling like a complete ass.

"Whatever," he then muttered, putting his carrier bag over his shoulder and walking out towards the elevators.

* * *

Luffy arrived at the Thousand Sunny Center half an hour later, parking his dark red Mini Cooper in a side alley of Yarukiman street. Both the Center and the Gym where located on this street.

As he locked up his car, he received a text message from Ace. He grunted and set his phone to silent before putting it away again, deciding to deal with his boss at a later time since it was finally weekend and he really did not want to hear from anything or anyone related to his work.

He pushed open the glass door of the Thousand Sunny Center and smiled as he looked around. The reception desk was empty as it was after office hours now, but next to it, ahead, he heard music playing in the large recreational room and children laughing and yelling in delight.

He opened the double doors, stepped in and froze.

On the stage stood a light blue haired girl in a dark blue sweat suit, dancing and singing to the poppy music that was blasting through the speakers, the small, young crowd before the stage dancing and singing in time with the beat and the lyrics.

Luffy saw the parents of the children, teachers, tutors and volunteers of the center standing by against the wall on the left next to the row of schoolbags and backpacks that belonged to the children who came straight here after school. With smiles on their faces, moving their heads and clapping in their hands, they watched the obviously impromptu perfomance of the popular songstress, Vivi.

Luffy's eyes then began to look for Franky and Usopp to figure out how they managed to fix this without him knowing about it. He looked up and took a few steps away from the door to get a view on the monitoring room right across from the stage. He grinned when he found Usopp already making excited gestures for him to come up. Luffy's eyes got an understanding expression in them when Nami suddenly appeared in his line of sight, waving at him with a smile.

"We saw you come up to the frontdoor on the camera monitors so we unlocked it just for you," Usopp said, greeting Luffy with a hug and a pat on his back.

"What is she doing here?" Luffy asked, the disbelieve dripping from his voice as he looked at Nami and Franky who was sitting behind the control board of the recreational room.

"When I told her about the beautiful cause that is Thousand Sunny, she asked to come," Nami answered, greeting him with a kiss to his cheek. "She's supposed to be here all week next week anyway for promo shots and interviews, so she came ahead of her crew with two of her bodyguards."

"I got a call from Nami here this afternoon about Vivi," Franky said, "Believe me, I was as shocked as you are right now. Our Vivi has a thing for underprivileged children; she immediately offered to sponsor the marathon."

"She's such a good soul," Usopp said, looking through the observation window at the performance Vivi was still giving. "I've been trying to get a hold of you all afternoon, but your office told me you were out on the field. I figured I'd just tell you when you got here."

"And she'd like to meet you, Luffy," Nami said, getting his attention again. "She wants to meet the Event Planner who made the deal with Mugiwara possible."

"She does?" Luffy whispered back, scratching the back of his head.

"And she was dying to have a taste of Sanji's cooking and have a sitdown with DJ Cutty Flam," she added with a grin. "Seems like she's a fan, Franky."

"Au! Not only does she have a kind heart, she also has good taste!" Franky replied, putting on his sunglasses just to make cool.

They all grinned and looked back at Vivi's performance that was coming to an end. Nami left the room to go get her while Usopp and Franky monitored the emptying room below from behind the control panel.

Nami appeared a few minutes later with Vivi and her two guardians in tow.

"Luffy, please meet Vivi," Nami announced, gesturing to the blue haired girl. "And Vivi, please meet my collegue and professional event planner, Luffy."

"It's a pleasure," Luffy said with a big smile, shaking her soft pale hand.

Vivi gave him a radiant smile. "Likewise, Luffy! I hear you're the one who made it possible for me to return to Sabaody?"

"I thought you were from Alabasta?" Luffy asked in turn, letting go of her hand.

"I went to college with Nami here," she explained. "She majored in finances, I have a degree in psychology," she then added happily.

"Well then, welcome back to Sabaody," Luffy said, smiling at how effervescent she was. "I'm sure you've noticed that its skyline has changed quite a bit."

"Yeah!" she said with a chuckle. "It's so awesome that they finished the Dome! We're you gone from Sabaody too?"

Luffy nodded, "I went to study in Mariejois for 4 years."

"Whoa, Mariejois Academy? That place only accepts the best!" Vivi exclaimed, visibly impressed.

"So they say," he said in abashment.

"Well, it makes me more confident in this cooperation with Mugiwara," she then said with a big smile. "I'll be in good hands."

Nami smiled too and nodded. "He's impressed us all and he's only been with us for a week!"

"Really?" She asked, raising both her eyebrows. "Young, cute and supersmart!" she giggled with a wink to him, making Luffy chuckle. "So you guys," she continued, not missing a beat. "I'd like to have dinner with all of you and get to know you all a bit better, is there a place where we can get good food, talk in private and just have a good time?"

Luffy looked at Nami, who smiled back at him. "Well, you still need to see the venue where you'll be presenting our new phone, right?" she questioned.

Vivi nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay," Luffy said, taking out his phone. "Let me see if I can get us a VIP arrangement for tonight." He then stepped out with a frown as he stared at the notification that appeared on the screen of his phone.

_"I'm sorry. Can we talk? -Ace."_

* * *

The balcony floor of 'The Bloom Room''s main room was accessible by two sets of stairs each on opposite sides of the dancefloor. During big concerts that second floor was usually reserved for guests who'd booked a VIP treatment, but tonight this floor was empty, making it the perfect spot to have a quiet conversation.

Rosy Life Crew, a local rock band, was playing tonight and they brought their popular funky reggae rock song "Born Again", accompanied by the smooth lyrical tenor of their frontman Duval.

Luffy leaned on the railing with his underarms, nodding his head to the plucking sounds of the main guitar. He spotted Nami and Vivi dancing to the beat on the dancefloor underneath, laughing and having a good time. Vivi's bodyguards were standing by at one side of the floor, surveilling their protegé closely.

"About earlier, in my office-"

"Yeah, what the fuck was that?" Luffy questioned, not bothering if he sounded bitchy. He then turned to look at Ace.

Ace raised an eyebrow at that before licking his lips and looking away again, sitting himself down in a nearby chair as he realized that Luffy was upset. "That guy who was in there with me, is an old friend."

"I don't care if he was in there to suck your dick or give you an invite to your highschool reunion," Luffy snapped. "I've been working my ass off _all week_ on this Vivi project and you ordered me around and _let's not forget to mention;_ dismissed me like I was your lapdog!"

Ace looked up at that and stood again. "I'm sorry," he began. "Only when you left did I realize how crude I had been towards you; I made it look like I didn't appreciate all the work you've done for us in this short week. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I was stressed out and tired. Believe me when I say that I know how valuable you are to us, Luffy."

Luffy scowled and looked away. "Damn right I am," he muttered, more out of anger than pride.

Ace smirked at that and then tilted his head to the side in silent wonder. "Why did you act like you didn't know I had company? You must've been standing there for a whole minute before you decided to enter."

Luffy blinked at that, shifting his eyes to the floor, hiding the blush of embarrassement that spread over his face. "I was just being polite..."

"No, you were spying on me and my friend," Ace corrected, smile growing wider. "What did you think you saw?"

"Why does it matter?" Luffy said, shrugging and blushing even harder. "It's none of my bussiness."

"Damn right, so why are you so upset about it?"

"I'm not," Luffy stated, trying hard to keep his voice calm. "The reason I'm upset has to do with the work-related crap you pulled on me."

"So you say," Ace replied, still smiling and now approaching him. "I suppose it would've been okay then if I had let Law get on his knees for me?"

"He certainly looked friendly enough," Luffy retorted, turning away from him. "And why wouldn't it have been okay?"

Ace shrugged, "I was under the impression that it wouldn't have been a good idea. I still have that impression."

Luffy huffed and rolled his eyes, stubbornly looking away. "I guess you missed out on a bj, then. You had your shirt off and everything..." he said sarcastically.

"What if we went to my place and you took off my shirt for me this time?" Ace asked throatily, placing his hands on Luffy's hips from behind.

"I have a better idea," Luffy whispered back, wrapping his arms around Ace's neck with a deceptive smile. "Why don't you go to that restaurant and find that waitress you liked so much? Maybe she'll be interested in a threesome with that tattoo guy." He then let go of him with a dismissive expression and was about to turn back around again when Ace grabbed him, pulled him to him and kissed him.

Luffy stilled and glared at him when he broke the kiss.

"It's you that I want," Ace softly murmured, eyes staring into his intently "I want to be with you. This past week... That night on Wednesday... I haven't been able to get you off my mind."

Luffy's lips pressed together in a firm line and he wriggled himself out of the older man's hold. "Yeah right. Well, you can't have me," he whispered back uneasily, voice trembling.

"Why not?" Ace wondered, the confusion clear in his eyes. "I can tell you like me, your actions make it perfectly clear."

"Because, no," Luffy replied, shrugging and starting to walk away, heart starting to beat frantically in his chest as he panicked. "All of this... this was a bad idea," he then murmured before turning around and breaking into a run. "Shit."

Truth was that Luffy was now scared shitless at the idea of liking someone in any sort of a romantic way. He didn't want to have someone liking him in return. He couldn't possibly deserve someone to.

He couldn't fall in love now.

He shouldn't.

And yet...

As Luffy descended the stairs leading to the dancefloor and dissappeared in the crowd, he never saw Ace stumbling backwards and into the chair again, clutching his chest in pain and panting out a curseword.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**In: 6. The Two of Cups - The Sun**_

_**-BDP-**_


	6. 2 of Cups - The Sun

_**Hello there! Welcome back!**_

_**OMG, the responses to this have been so awesome, thank you all so much!**_

_**Please, don't let me keep you. I bring you all the next chapter, enjoy!**_

* * *

6. Two of Cups - The Sun

* * *

The next day dawned, beautiful and bright, the chirping of the birds in the courtyard tree waking him up from his tormented night of sleep.

His body had somehow tangled itself within his sheets and he sighed as he stretched his limbs, blinking his eyes open to find his room still comfortably dark, the evidence of the new day shining through a crease in between his drawn curtains, casting a long streak of warm light over his bed and his legs.

He took a moment to reorient himself in space and time, groaning as the events from the previous evening returned to him.

What was he going to do now? He'd made a total fool of himself last night.

They never should've slept together. It messed up everything and made things complicated between him and Ace professionally. Not to mention, emotionally as well.

He recognised jealousy when he felt it and no amount of denial could erase the bitter taste of it.

He kept telling himself that he didn't feel anything else for his superior, but he knew that he couldn't deny that just seeing Ace made his day. That morning on Thursday when he woke up in his bed, protectively embraced by him he had fantasized waking up like this, everyday, with Ace's warm body holding him close and the sound of his strong heartbeat lulling him back into a worriless sleep.

He'd allowed himself to fantasize about it, because the reality was that he couldn't permit himself to spend each night in his bed. The sex was stellar, one of the best he'd had so far, but he knew that if he settled into the uncomplexity that was their personal relationship, that he'd end up falling for him. And he could tell that he was already nearing that point of no return. Ace made it so easy.

Too easy.

He'd promised Shanks, but he couldn't let go. Even after all those years.

_"Don't let what happened taint your outlook on life, these things happen. You cry, you mourn, and you learn to build yourself up again so you can continue on living. Life goes on."  
_

"Shanks..." Luffy whispered, smiling sadly. "I wonder what you've been up to... Do you ever think of me? Of us? Do you think it would've been best if we never met? Are you filled with regrets, like I am?" He let one tear roll over the bridge of his nose, as he laid on his side, and closed his eyes. "What was the meaning of us meeting if it was only meant to end the way it did?" he asked, hugging a stray pillow, quietly sobbing into it.

He'd advanced academically, socially and even professionally, but emotionally... he was still that inexperienced, brass and petulant 18 year old who never knew how to pace himself.

How could he want someone to love him when he was still waiting for the day on which he'd be able to look himself in a mirror without resenting what he saw? How could he love someone in return, when last time... last time it brought nothing but pain and tragedy?

He didn't deserve it. He didn't want it.

Because he was still trying to figure out a way to forgive himself.

Luffy let himself fall asleep again and was awoken a few hours later by the sound of ascending footsteps on the stairs leading to his wing of the house. Three knocks then sounded against his bedroom door and just because those knocks were soft and considerate, it didn't make him want to see his sister more.

"Luffy? Are you awake?"

Luffy turned around in his bed, now facing the door with a glare. "No," he whined.

Robin chuckled and pushed open the door. "Lou, you missed breakfast."

Luffy watched her approach his bed and shifted a bit so she could sit next to him. "This past week kicked my ass," he yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "I'm just tired."

She reached a caring hand to him and cupped his face, rubbing her thumb over the dried up tear marks in the corner of his left eye, frowning worrily, but deciding not to ask. "You've been working really hard. Sharley says you passed by the 'Room' yesterday with a VIP. How did you manage that?"

Luffy smiled. "That's right, Vivi's in town... and I didn't."

Robin smirked and nodded in acknowledgment. "Well, Sharley is already conversing with Vivi's manager to see if our venue can book her for a one night only concert, since she's in town and all. Vivi seemed to like the place."

"I have the impression that she really wants to do something back for Sabaody City; it's the place where she has many fond memories she said. She loves this place," Luffy commented. "She says that the people are genuine and strong here even after all the misfortune they've had to endure... After that hurricane 7 years ago, the city never really bounced back from the financial disaster the plumetting tourism bussiness brought, has it?

Robin pursed her lips in silent disagreement, "The gap between social classes has only grown, true. But it's people like Franky, Usopp and Chopper who help the ones who need it most and are helping people rebuild what they've lost." She then smiled, "Mugiwara has always been a big investor in the City, Newgate in particular. The Dome was finished partly because of him. Even the hospitals and clinics of Sabaody have been enjoying donations from him on a regular basis. Other investors have helped rebuild the city as well and aided in expanding it, as I'm sure you've noticed with all the new neighbourhoods that keep popping up."

Luffy smiled proudly at that. "Newgate..."

"Did you know that he's always had a fondness for children?" Robin continued, standing up from the bed and moving to the closed curtains. "He is also the Thousand Sunny's biggest benefactor, next to our father of course." She looked over at him and pulled the curtains open, grinning at his funny reaction to the sudden brightness in the room. "Father is known to inject some money into the city too from time to time, as well as granddad. Speaking of which..." She stilled when they heard ascending footsteps again coming towards the door.

Luffy pulled the covers off his head and stared at the entrance of his room, a huge grin forming on his face as he saw the tall, aged man that appeared in the doorway.

"It's almost noon, what are you still doing in bed, Luffy!"

Robin smiled when she saw Luffy leap out of the bed and into the awaiting arms of the man, laughing happily. "Granddad is here."

"Grandpa Garp!" Luffy exclamed, hugging the old man tightly. "What are you doing here? When did you fly in? Oh my God, I missed you!"

"One thing at a time!" Garp chuckled, hugging his grandson back. "First off, how are you doing, Luffy?"

"As well as I can be, sir!" Luffy answered, sporting a big goofy grin.

"That's real good to hear, boy," Garp replied, ruffling Luffy's hair. "I hear you're already outshining all the other rookies at the firm?"

Luffy scratched the back of his head bashfully. "Who said that?"

Garp grabbed him in a headlock and grinned proudly, ignoring Luffy's protests. "That's my grandson! Watch him rise!" he laughed, letting go of Luffy.

Robin chuckled. "You haven't changed, granddad."

"Of course not!" he replied with a smirk. "At my age, what's the point?"

Luffy smirked along with Robin. "So what are you doing in Sabaody, grandpa?"

"I'm here to check up on you two and I have some bussiness with Newgate," he answered, smiling.

"Bussiness with Newgate?" Robin asked.

Garp only smiled and didn't say more. "But first, I would like to go into town and look around a bit, care to join me, Luffy?"

"Absolutely!" he exclaimed, pulling his t-shirt over his head as he ran towards his bathroom left of the main door. "I'll be down in 15!"

Robin cocked her head to the side as they were now standing alone in Luffy's room. "Since when do you do bussiness with Newgate? I thought you two hated each other?"

"Well, time is a funny thing," Garp gently said, looking down with a forlorn smile. "Circumstances and people inevitably change."

Robin's eyes grew wide as she read between the lines of that statement. "Granddad?"

Garp shook his head, and waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "No. Just forget I said anything."

She stilled again, now scowling. "Then... ?"

The older man closed his eyes and sighed. "It's almost frightening how perceptive you can be, my dear girl. A trait your mother also possessed. In spades. She was the only one who always knew what was going through my idiot of a son's mind."

Robin closed her eyes and faced away from him. The death of their mother had always been a subject they prefered to avoid, for obvious reasons.

"She was a good woman, that Olivia..." Garp murmured, eyes gone sad. "Death is something that awaits us all in the end... whether it's sooner or later. We just always hope it's later..." He then sighed and grunted, now visibly annoyed. "I'll be downstairs."

Robin sat down on her brother's bed, closing her eyes in dejection.

It seemed like Death was awaiting yet another customer.

* * *

"This place really changed!" Garp exclaimed as he looked around the Baratie Eatery. "Who would've thought that that weird eyebrowed brat would make it this far? And you say he has two other restaurants in the city?"

Luffy nodded. "There's the Nasugasira on Ocean Drive and a Smoothie bar over on Logia, near the school district."

"Ooh... What's a smoothie?"

Luffy laughed and explained it to him while Caimie arrived with their order.

"So, General, how long are you in town for this time?" Caimie asked with a grin. "You're almost as rare a sight as our dear Luffy."

Garp smiled at her, "Well little girl, a General's duty never stops. I'll be here for a weekend and a weekend only, I take my plane back to Mariejois on Monday morning."

"Well it's an honour to have you here, General Garp," she said with a nod. "Zeff says that your meal is free of charge. No hero of the Great War is going to pay a dime here."

"Hey, what about me?" Luffy protested wth a chuckle. "Do I still need to pay?"

"I already gave you something free this week and it's not like you're not making enough money," she said indifferently.

"I've only been working a week, it's not like they've already paid me!"

"Well, you haven't fought in a great war lately, have you?" Garp interjected, before taking a bite out of his chicken-mustard cheese sandwich. "Hmm! This is really good!"

"You're not helping, Grandpa!" Luffy growled.

Caimie turned to leave. "Try again next week, Lou," she said with a giggle and a wink, walking away.

Luffy chuckled and turned his attention to his chicken-pesto sandwich.

"So, I haven't seen you since you left last month. I thought you'd be more loose lipped," Garp said, licking some mustard sauce off his finger. "How's Sabaody been treating you so far? How have you been holding up?"

Luffy watched him take another bite from his sandwich and looked away again. He had been expecting those questions."Better than I expected I would," He replied quietly, taking a steadying breath. He then gave him a reassuring smile. "Facing my friends again was the worst, but they were very understanding. They really waited for me to come back. Something I did not think they would do."

Garp only looked at his grandson for a few moments, a small smile forming on his lips. "And at work?"

"I have great colleagues and even better superiors," Luffy said with a nod. "I have been well-received by everyone there too."

"And emotionally? Any sign of Shanks?" Garp questioned, bringing a forkful of salad to his mouth.

Luffy stilled at that and frowned a bit. "I don't think he knows I'm back. And either way, it's better if he didn't know, right?"

"Wrong," Garp said, wiping off his mouth with a napkin. He then folded his hands together and placed them on the table in front of him. "From the moment I saw you this morning, I knew you hadn't seen him yet, son. You're still running and trying to hide it by overcompensating, as usual."

"Grandpa..." Luffy whispered, closing his eyes. "You know what happened, how I felt about him! I've been back for a week, you can't just expect-"

"You've had four years, Luffy!" Garp sternly said looking at him reprimandingly. "You must stop feeling guilty over the fact that Shanks saved your life and chose to loose his arm in the process. You cannot keep living in regret and continue making excuses. What happened, happened. When are you going to start thinking of your own happiness, son? Shanks has long since forgiven you and he has moved on."

"I'm the one...!" Luffy began heatedly and then stopped when he realized how loud his voice was. He quieted and then started again. "I'm the one who threw himself in front of that train in the Underground and had him save me, losing his arm in the process! That one is on me, and there's no amount of time that will ever help me get rid of the immense guilt I have because of that!"

Garp stilled in turn, folding his arms on his chest. "You don't want to get rid of it."

Luffy glared at him. "You don't know that."

"You don't want to get rid of the guilt," the older man repeated calmly. "And do you need me to tell you why?"

Luffy sat back in his seat with a trembling sigh and derisive chuckle, shaking his head stubbornly as he fixed his eyes on the red pedestrian light on the other side of their window.

"Because you've grown acostumed to it," Garp clarified, taking his coffee cup by its ear. "Because it's given you a valid reason not to grow attached to people who show a genuine interest in you. You use your body to hide the fact that you've been emotionally encased in this glass box made out of fear."

Luffy took another shaky breath, feeling tears starting to form behind his eyes. He still refused to look at his grandfather.

Garp took a sip from his coffee, placed the cup back down and sighed. "My only regret for you is that your first experience with love was such a tragedy, son."

The pedestrian light jumped to green and a tear rolled down Luffy's face. "Fuck!" he whispered, trying to hide his face unconspiciously behind his right hand, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as the tears now came freely and his mouth trembled, holding back sobs.

"But Luffy, you're young... barely 22," Garp gently continued, looking on as Luffy slumped down his seat, shoulders shaking as he cried quietly. "You shouldn't be afraid of loving someone else. Chasing fleeting pleasures will only leave you empty. There's more to life than that, trust me." He then reached for a clean paper napkin and offered it to him, smiling when Luffy took it from him. "It seems like we return to the same topic of discussion every year around the same time," he then said with a soft apologetic grin that dissappeared a few seconds later when he watched Luffy calm down.

Staring sullenly at the ongoing traffic outside, Luffy sighed as he thought over the words his grandfather had just uttered about him being afraid to fall in love again, finding truth in them and at the same time the desire to make them no longer a fact.

Maybe it was time to face Shanks, maybe it would help him get over him or, perhaps, help him find a path of redemption he'd long since given up upon.

"You really know how to hit the nail on its head..." Luffy whispered, smiling a little. He then turned his head to look at his grandfather. He'd always been the only one who fully understood him and he'd proven it again. "Thanks, grandpa," he said, putting on a solemn face eventhough he had still tears in the corners of his eyes.

Garp smiled back and nodded, picking up his coffee again as Luffy resumed to eating his sandwich.

* * *

On that Saturday afternoon, the Free Clinic on Sakura street was not as busy as Luffy had expected it to be and as he and Garp took place in the warm waiting room, he counted only two other patients waiting to see a doctor.

Dr Kureha and Garp were old friends from the army. She patched him up more times than he cared to recal and he saved her ass on numerous occasions during the last Great War, 40 years ago. He'd told Luffy he'd come to wish her well with_- read: make fun of -_ her impending retirement.

Luffy hadn't mind coming here because he was excited to see Chopper again, so when the door to the consulting room opened and a familiar, short black haired man stepped out, he was, to say the least, surprised by the unexpected meeting.

The man from Ace's office called the name of the next patient off a clipboard before looking up and spotting Luffy. Another condescending smile formed on his lips at the sight of Luffy, which made said last one scowl back at him.

A woman with a suspiciously looking rash on her lower left arm stood and began to walk towards the man.

"Young man, could you tell me if Kureha is in, per chance?" Garp asked, standing in turn.

The other man rose an eyebrow and stepped aside to let the woman pass into the hall that lead to many consultation rooms. "Room 3, miss," he told her before turning to Garp. "Dr Kureha is in, but not taking any patients at the moment."

Garp grinned and walked up to him. "Good, because I don't need her to grope me," he chuckled, passing the man into the hall. "I'm an old friend of hers."

Luffy couldn't help the glare he gave the guy as they both walked by him. "You're a doctor..." he whispered, eyes falling on the emroidered name on his white doctor coat which spelled 'Trafalgar Law, MD'.

"How perceptive," Law dismissively said. He then pointed to the door at the end of the hall to their left. "Dr Kureha is in there. I need to tend to my patient," he emotionlessly said before walking off in the opposite direction and entering the door to consultation room number 3.

Garp was already walking towards the other end of the hall, but Luffy needed a moment longer to take in the new information, another flare of jealousy spiking deep within him when he replayed the scene from yesterday in Ace's office in his mind. He then grunted and quickly followed the sound of Kureha's laughter as she saw Garp.

He peeked inside the office and found his grandfather already making fun of the fact that she was retiring. Dr Kureha then proceeded to opening up a drawer which contained some old brand of liquor, which didn't forebode anything good.

Luffy shook his head with a grin and then turned back into the hall, having decided to go search for Chopper. The door at the opposite end of hall read reindeer's name and he knocked twice.

The door opened and Chopper appeared, smiling brightly as he saw his friend standing behind it. "Hey, Luffy!"

"Hey, Doc!" Luffy replied, stepping inside his office as Chopper took a step back. He let his eyes go over the reindeer's ample room as it was the first time he'd ever been in here. There was a large window behind the desk with a view of downtown Sabaody, filing cabinets on the right side with all kinds of chamber plants on them and a large, wooden library containing all kinds of medical books, document holders, pictures and other interesting paraphernalia. Chopper got his doctor's licence a year after Luffy left for college and he was hired soon afterwards in this clinic by Dr Kureha's recommandation.

Chopper hopped on his chair behind his paper-laden desk and grinned up at him. "What are you doing here, Luffy?"

"My grandfather came into town and he wanted to see Dr Kureha off before he goes back to Mariejois on Monday," Luffy answered, distracted by the anatomy posters decorating the walls.

"Oh, okay, have you met our new doctor?" Chopper asked, taking a stack of papers from his desk and filing them neatly into document holders before jumpin off his seat and walking to the library.

Luffy sat himself down on the comfy blue couch and made a derisive sound. "I have... twice now."

Chopper looked over at him with a questioning eyebrow. "Twice?"

Luffy stared at his friend for a moment, having thought of something that needed to be verified. "Hey Chopper," he began, waiting for the reindeer to be seated back behind his desk. "Do you know if... if Ace Portgas has come in here, for... I don't know, check ups?"

"Ace Portgas?" Chopper echoed, frowning now. "Ace, your superior?"

Luffy nodded.

"Why do you ask?" Chopper asked, giving him a suspicious look. "You know I'm not allowed to divulge that kind of information."

"Because," Luffy said, growing desperate. "I saw your new doctor in his office yesterday evening and Ace wasn't wearing a shirt and..." he let his voice die out to keep from saying too much.

Chopper rose an eyebrow at that before sighing. "I think it'd be best if you asked him, Luffy. Ace, I mean."

"So he has come in?" Luffy whispered, feeling relief and then dread as he thought about the desolate tone Chopper's voice had taken. "Is he... Is he sick?"

"Luffy..."

Luffy stood up abruptly and walked up to Chopper's desk. "I need to know, I..." he whispered, balling up his fists. "I just need to know Chopper, please..." he told him, looking him in the eyes with heartfelt worry.

Chopper stilled and then sighed, conceding. He reached for a folder that lay in a drawer of his desk and opened it, giving it to Luffy with a closed expression.

* * *

The doorbell had been ringing non stop for almost 3 minutes, waking him up from his afternoon nap. He wondered what could be so urgent in the middle of the day and why the person ringing couldn't take a hint after 3 fucking minutes of no one answering.

He closed a nightrobe over his boxershort clad body and left his room on the first floor of his duplex, the ringing still ongoing as he descended the steps into his living room.

When he walked passed the hall monitor he did a double take and stared at the figure appearing on the screen, relentlessly pressing in the doorbell for few more times before sliding down against the wall in total desolation, knees pulled up against his chest.

He moved to open the door immediately after seeing that and found him, sitting behind the door, his head moving up from his knees to look at him.

Tears shone in his dark brown eyes.

"Cancer, Ace? You have cancer...?"

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**In: 7. Five of Pentagrams - The Moon**_

_**-BDP-**_


	7. 5 of Pentagrams - The Moon

_**Hello there and welcome back! **_

_**Thanks again for the responses to this little fic of mine! You guys are suuuuuuupeerrrr! **_

_**So, Ace has cancer. The type of cancer I'm talking about in here is a Papillary Fibroelastoma, a real type of tumor that mostly affect people of Ace's agegroup. It's not heriditary, but for the purposes of this story, I made it so. **_

_**I know some tables have been flipped and tears have been shed over the cancer revelation, but I did warn that this story was going to be dramatic and things are only going to get darker from here on. **_

_**But for now, please enjoy this here chapter. **_

_**Domo!**_

* * *

7. Five of Pentagrams - The Moon

* * *

Moments passed, feeling like hours stretching themselves further into time, getting lost in Luffy's accusatory statement as they stared at each other wordlessly.

Ace then finally closed his eyes and sighed, taking a step back into his condo as he opened his door further, silently inviting Luffy in.

Luffy stood and walked passed him, coming to a halt in the welcoming hall, waiting for Ace to close the door again. "Yesterday, in your office... and then at the lounge... why didn't you tell me?"

Ace leaned against the now closed door and folded his arms over his chest, his eyes downcast as he remained quiet.

Luffy gritted his teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that he had no right to ask, especially with the way he stormed off last night. He didn't know what he was expecting from him, he just needed to see him now that he had learnt the news of his illness. And by the way Ace wasn't saying anything, let alone denying it, it was true.

Ace had a cancerous tumor in one of his aortic valves.

"Ace-"

"How did you find out?" Ace softly asked, still not looking at him.

Luffy heard his heart break at the unspoken accusation in his voice and at the sight of his defeated posture. "Your friend is the new head doctor of the Free Clinic on Sakura street. I have one of my friends who is a doctor there too," he whispered. "I begged him to tell me once I realized..." he added when Ace remained silent.

Ace pushed himself away from the door and walked passed Luffy without a glance his way. "Why do you care?" he asked, sounding more tired than anything and turning left at the end of the hall into his kitchen.

Those four little words were like a punch to his stomach and he realized in that moment that he wanted - needed - Ace to know that he cared and that he was worried for him. "Ace," Luffy whispered, following him into the kitchen. "I need to apologize for last night."

Ace didn't say anything and simply opened his fridge to take out a bottle of water.

"Ace, please," Luffy said, walking up to him and placing a hand hesitantly on his on the handle of the fridge door. He then wrapped his other arm around his waist and pressed his forehead against Ace's back when he didn't feel him move away, taking a shaky breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ace stilled in his movements and closed the fridge door, his disposition visibly softening. "I can tell that you're damaged goods, Luffy. It doesn't take a a degree in Psychology to see that."

Luffy only tightened his hold on him, wordlessly begging him not to let go. "I shouldn't have run off like that..."

Ace turned himself around in Luffy's hold and placed both hands on the sides of the younger male's face, pressing a kiss on his forehead. "When you're ready, Luffy, let's try this again."

Luffy looked up at him, his heart sinking. "Ace...?"

Ace smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Luffy's shoulders, hugging him tightly. "Don't you think we went too fast in this...?"

"So what if we did?" Luffy asked after a few moments passed, taking a step back to look at him, now thorougly confused. Wasn't he the one, who only last night admitted that he wanted to be with him? If he'd been sincere in that statement, why the change of heart now? Didn't he believe him now that he'd apologised for his behaviour? "Ace, don't push me away."

Ace pulled him close again, smiling into his hair and pressing a kiss on the crown of his head. "I'm not, Luffy... It's just not the right time."

"Is it because of your cancer? Ace?" Luffy whispered, shutting his eyes, twin tears rolling down his cheeks. "Ace, I-"

"If your friend told you the details of this tumor, you should know that the coming weeks aren't going to be easy for me," Ace whispered back. "I told you I wanted to be with you, but now that I think about it, I can't ask you this. I care too much about you to put you through this with me."

Luffy shook his head against his chest, biting his lower lip. "And what if I want to? What if I-"

Ace made a shushing sound and rocked them gently from side to side, smiling when Luffy quieted down. "We've known each other for a week, Luffy. We can take a break and resume this anytime we feel the time is right."

"Can we?" Luffy wondered, thinking back of the file and the diagnosis he'd read and knowing that Ace was deliberately pushing him away. "You could... die, Ace..."

"I could," Ace agreed. "I've had this for a few years now and I've beaten it before. I have full confidence in my doctors."

Luffy shook his head regretfully. He'd finally found to courage to admit to himself that he liked someone again and now this...?

"Was this... a mistake? Did we make a mistake, Ace?" he wondered, sniffling and taking a step back, eyes dejectedly facing the floor.

Ace placed a finger underneath Luffy's chin and made him look at him. "We have chemistry, there is no denying that. I don't regret what we did to each other, it was the best I've felt all week."

"Did you relapse because of what we did...?" Luffy whimpered, eyebrows knitted together as he tried his hardest to understand.

Ace laughed heartedly at that, but shook his head. "That's not how it works, but the excitement did trigger some familiar symptoms that put me on alert."

Luffy sighed in frustration. "I care about you, Ace... I really, really do," he confessed, another tear rolling out of his left eye. He leaned into Ace's touch and closed his eyes when he reached up a hand to cup his face and wipe the tear away with his thumb.

"I know you do, otherwise you wouldn't be here, all in tears," Ace said with an endeared expression and a chuckle.

"So then, why?" Luffy asked softly, losing his patience. "I don't care about your cancer. The moment I heard about it... it was like, like..." He fell silent and looked away, gathering the courage to say what he was going to say next. "You were the only thing I could think about."

"Luffy," Ace said, surprised.

"Why minimize what it is I know you feel for me? The way you touched me that night, that is what scared me most!" Luffy stated, grabbing his hand resting against his face. "I am damaged goods, I'm not denying that. Sex for me, is just that, sex. But you... you made me think of how it could be different. It scared the crap out of me and yet I got so jealous when that guy touched you in your office yesterday. I know that we've gone too fast, but that's because, for me, this wasn't supposed to go anywhere! I wasn't supposed to be feeling..." he made an awkward hand movement between them, "This!"

A small grin had begun to form on Ace's face as he watched him ramble on.

Luffy missed that grin because he closed his eyes with another sigh before continuing, "I've been told that I need to open up more when it comes to my feelings and this is me doing so, for the first time in years, so do not slam the door on me, not when I know that you feel the same!"

Ace chuckled, taken aback by Luffy's high-spirited monologue.

"If you want to take things slow, let's take things slow," Luffy offered, voice desperate. He took a step forward and wrapped both his arms around his waist. "We can start over and get to know each other like normal people," he finished, smirking softly in relief as he saw Ace laugh.

"And not like rabbits in heat?" Ace commented, biting his lips to keep from laughing harder.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with being in heat," Luffy replied, chuckling back. "I do my best work when I'm in heat..."

Ace raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "I have no doubt about that. But normal is boring."

Luffy laughed, "Oh good, because I prefer being weird..." He grinned and lifted himself up on his toes when Ace lowered his face on his and gave him a peck on his lips, "And freaky," he then whispered before the next kiss. "Weird and freaky," he murmured, returning Ace's kisses with a caring one of his own, sliding his tongue over his briefly.

"I can agree to that," Ace grinned, as his eyes looked at him in newfound wonderment. "A freak in the bed."

"You bet I am," Luffy replied, kissing him against his still grinning lips, chuckling happily from the effect of alleviation his tender embrace had on him.

"I've been building walls around my heart out of fear, but I'm willing to take this risk with you, Ace," he whispered a few moments later when his ear was resting against his chest, eyes closing at the soothing sound of his deceptively strong heartbeat. "Allow me to share in your risk as well, don't let this," Luffy placed his right palm against his chest, right above his heart, "come in between us. Let me in, bit by bit and I'll learn to do the same with you. Bit by bit."

Ace rested the side of his head against Luffy's and tightened his hold on him, smiling thankfully. "Okay."

"Okay," Luffy whispered back, smiling as he imagined the first cracks forming on the glass walls surounding his heart.

* * *

Luffy spent the rest of the afternoon at Ace's place, where the older man cooked for him and spent the evening telling him stories from when he was younger, terrorizing the streets of the city with his unruly crew of misfits. Luffy wasn't surprised the hear that Law had been in that band too, being one of the few, along with Ace and Marco who managed to turn their lives around and built respectable careers for themselves.

They watched a movie together but neither of them saw its ending because they fell asleep on Ace's humonguous sofa which was super plush and comfy, only waking up by the time the last of the end credits rolled up on the screen.

"Oh crap," Luffy whispered, lifting his head up from its position on Ace's chest. He looked to his right at the splendid view he had of Sabaody's coastside through Ace's panoramic windows, its beaches, waterfront estates and beautiful moonlight ocean all completely covered by nightfall's veil.

"Do you need me to drive you home?" Ace groggily said, sitting up a bit. "It's 10.45pm," he remarked after glancing at his armwatch.

"You're sweet, but crazy. You are not fit to drive," Luffy answered with a grin, reaching for his shoes as Ace closed the roomlength, beige curtains with a press of a button on one of the many remote controls on the glass table.

"Why not spend the night?" Ace asked, letting Luffy kiss him on his lips, eyes watching him move to the kitchen island to retrieve his black leather jacket.

"Because you need your rest," the younger male answered, smiling. "And because I promised my grandfather that I was coming home tonight."

"Your grandfather?"

"Yes," Luffy confirmed, putting on his jacket. "Grandpa Garp."

Ace sat back with a look of amazement on his face. "Garp D. Monkey? The war hero?"

Luffy nodded, adjusting the collar of his jacket.

"Is there anyone in your family who isn't worldfamous?" Ace asked, watching Luffy climb on top of him again, straddling his hips.

Luffy grinned and kissed him softly. "Well, aside from my grandfather, father and mother, just my sister and me, I guess."

"Your mother? Who is she?" Ace wondered, looking at his lips longingly.

"My mother was an archeologist," Luffy stated, sitting down in Ace's lap. "Olivia Nico. She died in a cave-in when I was seven."

Ace stilled and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Luffy smirked a little and shrugged, "It happened over 15 years ago. If it wasn't for pictures and videos I'd barely remember what she looked like."

"You were very young," Ace whispered back.

"Yeah, but anyway she was considered worldfamous, so there," Luffy concluded, bending over to kiss him passionately. "And now I really need to go! Grandpa is taking me fishing in the morning!"

"Sounds like fun," Ace grinned as Luffy jumped off of him.

Luffy checked for his car keys and grinned when he found them. "Yup!" He then moved to the frontdoor. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Text me when you get home," Ace requested, smiling when Luffy pursed his lips and send him a kiss, opening the door and dissappearing behind it as the automatic lock secured the house again.

As he was getting ready to go to bed after he received Luffy's goodnight text, his phone rang again, the name appearing on its screen making him frown slightly.

"Hello, father."

* * *

After having returned from his early morning fishing trip with his grandfather, Luffy drove to Hiluluk Memorial the following afternoon to pick up Ace from his preliminary check-up rounds before his pre-surgery check-in on Monday evening.

As he exited the elevator on the Oncology department's floor, he found Marco sitting in the waiting area in front of the reception desk.

"Luffy! What a coincidence!" he exclaimed standing up to give his assisstant a welcoming hand.

Luffy took a nervous breath, having had no idea that he'd find him here. "Hey, Marco," he replied, wondering briefly if Ace had brought him up to speed on their relationship.

"What are you doing here?"

And realizing in that instant that Marco had no idea that he and Ace had become a couple.

"I'm here to see Ace," Luffy admitted with a smile, growing more nervous when he saw Marco's questionning expression turn into a confused one.

"How did you know that Ace was here?" Marco asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well..."

"Luffy. You're here."

Luffy turned around in relief and found Ace walking up to him, putting on his coat. He'd finished a battery of tests and echocardiographies. He looked very tired and Luffy noted dark circles under his eyes.

"Hey," he whispered, sliding his arm around his waist and pushing himself up to give him a kiss on his lips. "How are you feeling?"

"As expected: like crap," Ace replied, moving his lips up to his forehead and planting a kiss there too before letting him go and turning to Marco.

"You guys seem awfully friendly with each other," Marco said with a frown and chuckle.

Ace smirked. "I'd appreciate it if you kept this under wraps for now, man. We don't need people to know, not just yet."

Marco just raised his hands and shrugged. "Hey, you do what you want, and I won't say anything, but do you guys think this is the right time? I mean Ace, you're about to undergo heart surgery."

"We know the risks, Marco," Luffy said, taking Ace's left hand in his right. "And we're willing to give this a chance."

"What he said," Ace said with a grin, pointing his finger to the side towards Luffy. "And it was a super dramatic talk with lots of tears and heartwrenching moments."

"You should've seen him; tears and snot dripping all over his face..." Luffy said jokingly before giggling at the pokes Ace was giving him in protest to what he'd just said.

Marco watched them make faces at each other for a moment, smiling to himself. "I can definitely imagine it."

"Oy!" Ace said with an amused smirk.

"And since I'm sure Law put two and two together, it explains why he was surlier than usual," the blond man commented, scratching the top of his head. "When he called me up with the news of your relapse, you'd think another world war had broken out and everyone had died. The man doesn't know how to deliver bad news to save his own life."

Luffy frowned a bit at that, looking at Ace questioningly. "You told him about...?"

"He's my acting physician, I had to," He replied apologetically, smiling when he saw Luffy nod in understanding. "And either way, Law is always surly. He can't get surlier, it's medically impossible," Ace said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Give that man the position of head doctor and he still walks around with a face like someone shot his dog."

"What is that guy's _problem_?" Luffy wondered remembering all too well how Law had treated him the last times he'd seen him.

"He means well. I think. He just takes himself too seriously," Ace replied. "_Way _too seriously."

"Which makes him socially awkward at times," Marco chuckled. "He needs to get laid, pronto. Your sister doesn't happen to be single, does she?"

Luffy chuckled, "She has her own surly and socially awkward boyfriend to worry about." He then let go of Ace's hand as he went to check himself out at the reception desk.

"So, how long...?" Marco wondered, lowering his voice as it was just the two of them now.

Luffy gave him a lopsided smile, "How long what?"

"You told me you met him at Baratie the other day, so when did you guys...?"

"Actually? Yesterday," Luffy answered, reminiscing. " I found out about his cancer, he tried to push me away, I cried, he gave in, we got together."

Marco laughed. "Well, then I suppose your chemistry isn't just the professional kind."

Luffy looked at him briefly as he pursed his lips, cheekily rolling his eyes away as another grin formed on his face. "Oh no... no it's not."

Marco blinked and then chuckled, clearing his throat as his imagination took over after that last statement. "Okay, well that says enough."

Luffy smirked and then stilled, liking how cool Marco was about all of this. He'd expected for him to be against him dating his friend, let alone superior, but Marco didn't seem to be too worried. He'd expected opposition which, of course, made sense with all that was going on and the reason they were at the hospital in the first place. And eventhough neither of them mentioned it, he had a feeling that it was Law who was opposed to the idea. He hoped that those reasons were purely medical and not-

"Just know that Ace has always been quick to know what he wants and especially who he wants," Marco then quietly said, looking at his friend's back. "If he told you that he likes you, he does. He's honest that way, both professionally and personally."

"I've noticed that," Luffy remarked, eyes softening as he thought of the previous evening. "Hey, did Law and Ace ever...?" he whispered, having flashbacks of the doctor's tattooed hand on Ace's shoulder.

The other man raised an eyebrow at the question but shook his head. "God no. Those two are like fire and ice. They'd be horrible together. They care about each other, like brothers. And besides, Law is straight." He smiled when he saw Luffy's tense posture relax from relief.

Marco let a few moments pass by in silence before sighing. "This isn't Ace's first rodeo, you know?" he said, changing the subject.

"I know," Luffy answered, turning to look at Ace behind him, who was now filling in some insurance forms.

"And there's a chance that he'll relapse after the surgery."

"He told me."

Marco closed his eyes and pushed his hands into his pockets. "It's deceptive how well he looks, considering. He's always been strong, that guy. I suppose those genes of his are both a blessing and a curse."

Luffy turned to look at the Communication Manager, finding the man in his previous seat again. He sat himself next to him when Marco leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair and placed his palm against his forehead in obvious worry.

"He'll get through this, Marco" Luffy whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be there to help him."

Marco smiled at him. "He's my best friend, I have to worry, even if he hates it."

"That's just why you need to be there for him," Luffy said, sitting back in his seat. "He'll never admit to needing or wanting help, so you need to make sure to be there to lend a hand when he's too proud to reach out."

Marco frowned in surprise at Luffy's insightful advice, smirking back at him apraisingly. "Speaking from personal experience?"

"Is it that obvious?" Luffy replied, looking down with a small smile.

"Not necessarily," Marco said. "But I have a feeling you are."

Luffy nodded his head in affirmation, but didn't go into it further.

"Tomorrow afternoon we'll have another staff meeting to discuss how our department is going to handle Ace's absence," Marco said after a moment of silence.

"I thought you were going to take over Ace's duties?"

Marco shook his head. "It's been decided by Newgate himself that Rayleigh is going to take over Ace's functions from him for the time he'll need to recover. So you'll be reporting to him when it comes to the planning of our upcoming PR event."

Luffy's eyes widened at that and he sat up. "I know I shouldn't be too excited about this now, but are you saying that I'll be working directly for Rayleigh? I've always wanted to meet him... I so admire his work."

Marco grinned. "The man is a marketing legend and you know that he personally approved of your plan, saying that he was already very impressed with you as well."

Luffy blushed at the praise, biting his lower lip in enthusiasm.

"What are you two grinning so goofily about?" Ace asked, having returned from the front desk and now ready to leave.

"About how much we're going to miss you at work," Marco said, standing again.

"Aww, man, did you tell him Rayleigh was taking over?" Ace asked with a grunt. "Now he won't be able to shut up about him! I told you that he's Luffy's older man crush!" He then let out a disappointed sigh, "You'd think that a 6 year age difference would be enough for the guy, but obviously..."

"You're 28! You don't even qualify to be an older man crush!" Luffy exclaimed, thoroughly embarassed as he stood up and followed the both of them towards the elevators. "And oh my God! Why would you tell him such a thing!"

"So, Rayleigh gives you a hard on, eh?" Marco commented as the elevator arrived on their floor and its doors opened. "That's bound to make for interesting and easily manipulable situations."

"Don't you dare," Luffy warned, Ace's hysterical laughter making him chuckle in turn even though he really meant what he said. "Marco, please!"

But it was to no avail as he watched the two friends fall into each other's arms with laughter, having little choice but to follow them into the elevator to be the butt of more jokes on their way down.

* * *

At the same time, on the other side of the city, Vivi was preparing her dance lesson at the Thousand Sunny Centre.

Having studied dance from the world famous choreographer Bonkurei, she'd agreed to teach the 17 year old Modern Dance students of the Sabaody Dance Academy a choreography and of course, to give them the chance to meet with her and receive a free authograph.

While warming up by practising the moves she was going to perform during her showcase at the 'Bloom Room' tomorrow evening, she'd suddenly felt a sharp pain in her right ankle.

Fearing a sprain, she'd asked Franky, who was doing some work in the monitoring room of the recreational hall one floor down, to call for a doctor to come and check her out, just in case.

Her ankle didn't hurt that badly anymore by the time Franky walked into the danceroom with a tall black haired man in tow, but she was still thankful to see him.

She sat down on a folding chair in one corner of the room as Franky left them alone and began to take off her right sneaker by the doctor's request.

His hands on her naked ankle made a shot of dull pain shoot up her leg and she winced, jumping on her seat a little.

"You've overexerted your ankle," He said to her, looking up, still holding her right foot in his tattoed hands. "It's not sprained, but you came close."

She looked downwards at him, feeling her heartbeat quicken when his grey eyes locked with her deep violet ones. She carefully pulled her foot out of his warm hands and placed it back on the floor next to her discarted dance sneaker. "I suppose I'm just extra cautious, since I am ankle sprain-prone," she whispered with a smile.

"I'll bandage it, just in case, to give you extra ankle support," Law replied, reaching in his doctor's case next to him on the floor. "And you should be wary, especially with the job you have."

"So, you know who I am?"

Law looked up at her briefly. "I watch TV and listen to the radio."

Vivi nodded and sat back in her chair, silently watching him carefully wrap the tissue over the lower parts of her leg and solidly over her ankle and part of her foot. "I was so excited to see my friend again, that I didn't think about doing a check up with my doctor first."

"A star of your stature should take these things seriously, a lot of people depend on you, don't they?" Law said, finishing the bandaging of her ankle.

Vivi pursed her lips at his reprimanding tone, finding him to be more amusing than annoying. "Then I suppose I'm lucky that Franky called such a capable and caring doctor?"

A minim smile formed on the man's features. "I suppose."

Vivi bit her lower lip with a smile as he placed her foot back down gently, already missing his touch. "I'm going to do a dance routine real quick, can you stay, just in case my ankle causes me problems again?"

Law nodded and watched her put on her shoe again before standing up and moving to the dance mirror. He caught himself looking at her slim, yet beautifully toned body that was dressed in tightfitting, black work out pants and a stomach baring, black work out top. Her long light blue hair was gathered in a high ponytail which swayed sensually over her back as she walked away with a soft sway in her hips.

"Franky?" She asked, speaking into her earplug communicator. "Track 17, please."

A heavy bass beat sounded through the speakers and she took place in front of the mirror, warming up her body with small in place jumps, and loosening up her muscles by rolling her hips, shaking out her wrists and moving her head from side to side on her shoulders. After the music had swollen up to a more danceable rhythm, her small body powerfully erupted with the song, shoulders and chest moving with the beats, hips moving from side to side as she whipped her hair around to the sound.

Her choreography was energetic and emotive, and she was soon perspirating, visibly enjoying her workout and the music. By the time the music began to fade out, strands of her hair were sticking to her damp skin.

Law handed her the towel that rested on the back of the chair. "That ankle looks good."

She took the towel from him, grinning and panting; "Just the ankle?"

He bit his lower lip and grinned back as she turned around and walked to the other end of the room, obviously enjoying the fact that he couldn't keep his eyes from her.

* * *

**_To be continued... _**

**_In 8. The Four of Wands - The Star _**

_**-BDP-**_


	8. 4 Of Wands - The Star

_**Welcome!**_

**_So, LawxVivi surprised you, huh? _**

**_GOOD._**

**_I'm not done._**

**_-Evil smirk-_**

**_Relevant Tarot Cards for this chapter:_**

**_The 4 of Wands:_****_ This card says that the necessary ground work has been established. It signifies the successful completion of a first stage or a first draft, first full rehearsal, first election to a small but significant post. It also predicts that the querent will come to enjoy this moment of completion and will celebrate it._**

_**The Star:**__** The Star is a card that looks to the future. It does not predict any immediate or powerful change, but it does predict hope and healing, even unexpected help to offer us sustenance in bleak times.**_

* * *

8. 4 of Wands - The Star

* * *

The sun set that day surrounded by a myriad of colors illuminating the sky before giving way to the twilight, preluding the evening and its big city lights.

Luffy closed the front door of his house and dropped his keys on the nearby table, going straight ahead, passed the living room and towards the main hall.

The main hall of their house connected with all the principal parts of their residence. From there you could take a left when you came from the entrance hall onto their raised terrace where they held barbecues and further in, go down a few stone steps towards Robin's flower garden, their large pool and a widespread view down the suburban hill they lived upon.

Turning right from the main hall brought you straight into their patio, with the living room on your right again through its patiodoors, the big and lush courtyard tree with the large round pond with koi fish in front of you, next to the brick pathway, and to the far left up ahead, the kitchen's patiodoor. The brick pathway waltzed from the living room entrance to the kitchen's entrance, drawing a stretched out 'S' on the mostly grass covered surface of the courtyard.

The cast iron table and its seats stood against the opposite wall from the main hall with the pond to the right, behind the tree, the wallplants coming down from the wall on the living room side hanging low over its surface.

If you went straight forward from the entrance hall, you went up a set of stairs leading to the first floor and Luffy's wing of the house, which consisted out of his bedroom, his gaming room, bathroom and his personal office, all situated above the space the kitchen took on the ground floor at the back of the house.

Luffy's wing of the house connected to Robin's by two broad hallways that ran in parallel to each other, each on the opposite sides of the rectangle that was the patio which the house was build around.

The hallway overlooking their yard was a reading lounge containing Robin's library and was situated right above the main hall, the one at the other side of the courtyard overlooked their neighboorhood, was situated right above their garage and connected to it by a set of stairs. It housed different showcases with pictures of their family and friends, personal paraphernalia of the siblings, academic and athletic achievements and other objects of emotional value.

Robin's wing of the house had hers and Zoro's bedroom, the master bathroom, a dressing room, her office and guestroom for the nights on which Zoro was sent to the doghouse or for when they had a guest, like now.

"There you are!"

Luffy smiled and turned right from the main hall, stepping out into the courtyard to find Garp sitting on a cast iron chair under the shade of the tree, smoking his after dinner cigar. "Hey, grandpa."

"Did you pick up your friend?" he asked, taking the cigar out of his mouth and turning the page of the book he was reading.

Luffy made an affirming sound, nodding. He sat himself on a chair next to Garp. "I brought him home."

Garp watched his grandson smile to himself. "Is he the one who has you grinning like that?"

Luffy looked up at him, his smile widening. "It's thanks to you, really. I told this guy that I liked him and now we're taking it one day at a time."

"I see ..." Garp said with a nod, proud of him for finally opening up about what he felt. "I'm glad you found the courage, son."

"One step at a time, right?"

"Sometimes that's the best pace to achieve the best results," Garp agreed.

Luffy grinned and nodded. "Have you seen my sister around?"

"She and that greenhaired boytoy went to her loungebar," the older man answered, putting his cigar back between his lips and taking a drag. "Are those two getting married soon?"

Luffy shrugged. "I wouldn't know, but I know Robin won't say no if Zoro were to ask her."

"So it's just a question of having that kid gather his balls and ask her?" Garp stated, sounding exasperated,his eyebrows raised questioningly. "He's been having fun with my granddaughter for 4 years now! I'd like to see some _commitment_."

Luffy scratched the back of his head, visibly not at ease with the topic of conversation. "The decision should be theirs to make, grandpa."

Garp picked up his book again and huffed, shrugging. "I suppose it is."

"Hey grandpa," Luffy then said, sitting back in his seat and looking up at the darkening skies in between the canopy of leaves of the courtyard tree. "How's... how's dad?"

"Still living his important life in the Media Emporium of the world, Water 7, why?" Garp wondered, flipping a page of his book.

"No reason," Luffy answered, standing up again. "When is your plane leaving in the morning?"

Garp glanced at him wordlessly. He noted that Luffy seemed fidgety. "At 11," he answered, frowning slightly.

Luffy let out a small sigh before walking up to his grandfather and hugging him. "I'll place an order with Baratie to have a royal breakfast delivered tomorrow morning so we can enjoy it all together before you leave."

Garp grinned, a little surprised by the sudden gesture. He placed his book on the table and his cigar in the ash tray next to it. He then rested his right hand on Luffy's left arm, taking hold of him. "Luffy, you don't need to."

"I need to," Luffy whispered over his shoulder, tightening his grip on him. "I'm going to miss you and God knows when I'll be seeing you again. You're virtually the only family Robin and I have left that takes the time to visit us and actually wants to be with us."

"Luffy..."

"Thank you," Luffy smiled, closing his eyes. "If you hadn't taken me in 4 years ago, I wouldn't be here, grandpa. I never would've graduated, never would've returned to my friends and Robin. Thank you for saving me, grandpa."

"Come here," Garp whispered, taking his grandson in an intimate embrace, smiling into his hair as tears shone in the corners of his eyes. "My door will always be open whenever you need help, or just feel like talking. That goes for your sister too."

Luffy nodded, sniffling. "I'll tell her."

"You know, your father he... he just forgot how to be a father," Garp continued, holding on to Luffy. "Children need more than just financial stability, they need emotional and psychological support too."

Luffy opened his eyes, his attention going briefly to one of their Koi fish that disturbed the surface of their pond.

"It's really time for that idiot to get over himself and start concerning himself with you kids," Garp stated with a disapproving shake of his head.

Luffy let go of him and shrugged. "It's too late. His presence now wouldn't change a thing."

Garp sat back in his seat with a sigh. "Who will give Robin away when she gets married?"

"You will. Robin won't object to that, I'm sure." Luffy answered calmly. "You've been more of a father to us in these last 15 years that he's ever been anyway."

Garp smiled sadly at that, closing his eyes.

Luffy shifted his gaze dejectedly to the side and sat down in his seat again. "He'd never approve of the way I live my life."

"Just because he was shocked when it was revealed you had an affair with your teacher doesn't mean he sees you as a failure, Luffy," Garp quietly said.

Luffy chuckled derisively and shook his head. "Stop defending him, please. He's digusted by me."

"You're being too hard on yourself, son."

"But it's true..." Luffy sighed, letting his head fall back in his neck, closing his eyes. "He told me... that being what I am wasn't what he had planned for me. That alone makes me not care what he has to say anymore..."

Garp scowled at the insensitivity Dragon exhibited towards his only son, gritting his teeth in anger. "Luffy," he quietly lamented.

"Either way, I don't care," Luffy concluded, bringing his head back to Garp's eyelevel with a smile and a shrug. "I feel like having some tea, would you like for me to make you some tea?"

Garp cocked his head to the side, sensing Luffy unsettlement. "Sure, but don't you have plans for tonight?" he asked, giving him a chance to get out of having to share more than he felt ready for.

"None other than spending more time with you," Luffy replied, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "And I'm in a romantic mood, so why don't you tell me about how you met grandma again?"

Garp picked up his cigar from the ashtray and took another drag. He then watched through the whisps of smoke how his kind-hearted grandson walked towards the kitchen, wishing now that he had more time to give him the comfort he was looking for. He did notice the change in behaviour from Luffy, compared to the day before he was actively trying to open up and talk about what was bothering him rather than trying to run away and as expected, what he'd been holding back now came rushing out in a flood of held back emotions. If Luffy felt ready to tell him all that had been weighing on his heart, he'd gladly listen and give him all the support he could. Garp knew like no other how trampled Luffy's heart had been and he'd thought that seeing him hurting during the last 4 years had pained him like nothing else in this world could.

And yet having to leave now that Luffy finally began to reach out for help aggrieved him even deeper.

Garp grunted, feeling his old age wearing him down more heavily in that moment. "Damn you, Dragon, you fool."

His son had long since passed the age when he used to head his father's words. Garp knew he'd never really gotten over the loss of his wife, but he didn't understand how that pain translated itself in the alienation of his own children.

Garp took another drag of his cigar and then looked at the roll of tobacco in between his fingers, wondering how much longer lady Fortuna would grant him the chance to be with his grandkids. He felt now, more than ever that they needed him around, just a bit longer. So if he was allowed to, he wished to be here.

Just a little bit longer.

* * *

The following afternoon at Mugiwara, the scheduled staff meeting took pace in the Briss Room, located on the 17th floor, which was the Sales' floor.

Luffy realized that he was the only one of his colleagues to know what was going on as he watched them all ask questions to each other as to why they'd been asked to gather on the 17th floor for their staff meeting.

Luffy didn't go into the conversation, prefering to stay behind when it was time to take the elevator, dying to see Ace.

They'd decided to only have their closest friends and family know about their relationship, this for personal reasons as well as professional ones. They were fully aware of the impact the news of their relationship would have on Luffy's credibility and on Ace's reputation if it were to be known that the two of them were dating.

And so, they kept from seeing each other on the workfloor, stealing short moments in the bathroom or in the elevators whenever they happened to be there together. The incessant texting between them did help coordinate secret meetings, making that first day of the week just a tad more interesting.

When Ace and Marco finally appeared to take the elevator, Luffy pushed in the going up button casually, leaving the two other men to their current discussion.

The moment the elevator doors closed after they'd gotten in, Ace turned around and took Luffy in his arms, kissing him.

Marco smirked, pushing in the button to their destination. "You guys are lucky this one was empty."

Luffy grinned back at him, squeezing his eyes shut and chuckling at the sensation of Ace's lips pressing against the side of his neck.

"Have you heard from your grandfather yet?" Ace asked Luffy softly, looking down at him.

"Yeah," Luffy answered, sighing gratefully as he leaned the side of his head against his chest, closing his eyes. "He landed 40 minutes ago at Mariejois International. I'm so going to miss him."

"I wish I could've met him, the way you talk about him makes it sound like you two share a very special bond," Ace commented, smiling into Luffy's hair.

Luffy looked up at him with a grin. "We do. Maybe you can meet him next time he's in town."

"I'd like that; I can ask for his autograph next time," Ace chuckled, bending down to kiss Luffy's smirking lips.

Marco gave them an endeared smile from his side of the elevator and turned his head upwards to the changing numbers above the metal doors. "So what's the gameplan here, Ace?" he asked, turning to them again.

Luffy pushed himself away from from Ace to look at him. "Are you going to tell them about your cancer?"

Ace made an annoyed face and looked away. "No, that doesn't concern them. I'll tell them that I'm to undergo surgery for medical reasons and that I'll be gone for 6 to 8 weeks. I'm not expecting too many questions. They can speculate all they want."

"Our Chief of Marketing is a very private person," Marco commented with a mocking frown.

Luffy nodded in understanding. "Well, you are entitled to at least that."

"Damn right," Ace confirmed, pressing his forehead to Luffy's. "That, and I always protect what's dear to me."

Luffy blushed, pushing himself up to kiss him again. "Plus one point for the handsome Marketing Director..."

Ace raised an eyebrow smugly. "That's what I do it for; scoring points."

"You guys are making me miss my wife," Marco said with an amused shake of his head. "Stop it."

The couple laughed at him, holding each other close.

"I'm curious to meet her tonight," Luffy whispered to him, a blissful smile on his lips.

"Well, someone needs to go to Vivi's performance and represent Mugiwara," the blond haired man remarked. "She'll be at the hospital with you guys for Ace's pre-surgery party tonight, while I get assaulted by reporters wanting the details of our collaboration with the starlet."

"You _are_ our Communications Manager, Marco," Ace said with a smirk. "Our spokesperson for the media. It's kind of your job?"

"Now that they've gotten wind of the location of her promotional video shoot tomorrow, someone needs to reign in those vultures," Marco replied with a pout. "What's wrong with wanting to spend a night with my gorgeous wife at a friendly get together?"

"You get free drinks and food by Sabaody's biggest chef?" Luffy said, grinning. "Frontrow seats to the show and a meet and greet. And Vivi's really nice and she won't bite, I promise."

Marco chuckled, "Alright, you had me at free drinks and food."

"Did Law confirm for tonight?" Ace asked with a chuckle, taking a step back from Luffy as the elevator began to decelerate. "I need to talk to him about something."

"Surprisingly, he said he had tickets for Vivi's performance tonight, but he was going to meet you at the hospital beforehand," Marco replied.

Ace looked at him quizzically, glancing up at the doors when the chime announcing their opening sounded. "Does he have a hot date or something?"

Marco laughed, shrugging as he moved to exit the room. "I don't know, I looked at him the same way you are now when he told me earlier during lunch, but he remained as tight lipped as ever. Maybe he's just a fan?"

Ace shrugged, following his friend. Luffy walked out last.

"Ah, Ace, Marco."

An older man with shoulder length, white hair and a stylized goatee of the same colour was waiting near the corridor that lead to the Briss Meeting Room. He pushed himself away from his leaning position against the wall, pulling his hands out of his dark blue dresspants that were part of his expensive suit ensemble.

"Rayleigh," Marco greeted with a nod and a smile.

Ace grinned and reached out a hand to the man, meeting his in a friendly handshake. "Rayleigh!"

Rayleigh tapped his free left hand on the younger man's shoulder, smiling in a fatherly fashion. "Are you ready for this?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Ace replied, still grinning.

"Unfortunately not," Rayleigh said with a shake of his head, letting go of him. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright," Ace answered with a nod.

Rayleigh nodded too, knowing that he wouldn't get any more from him. He then let his eyes fall on the young male standing behind Ace, a smile forming on his face.

"Oh, you must be Luffy!"

Luffy, who'd been trying really hard not to stare at the man he considered his role model, gulped and blushed, unable to keep himself from grinning excitedly. "Y-yes, Mr Silvers!"

Rayleigh gave him an amused chuckle before glancing at Ace who was smirking conspicuously, his low voice vibrating through Luffy like the sound of a drum.

"Call me Rayleigh," the older man then said with an amicable smile, reaching out a hand towards him.

"Okay," Luffy exhaled, taking his hand and suppressing a giggle at the shiver that went down his spine. "It's really nice to finally meet you, Mister Rayleigh. I admire your work," he said, returning the handshake.

Rayleigh laughed at the usage of his name by the obviously flustered youth, acknowledging his compliment with a nod. "I'm to understand that your work is pretty admirable as well. How old are you, Luffy?"

"22, sir," Luffy breathlessly answered, trying to ignore Marco and Ace's chuckles behind him.

Rayleigh looked at the other two briefly and then turned his attention to Luffy again. "So young and already so talented. I'm glad to have you onboard, Luffy."

"Thank you!" Luffy happily said, smiling from ear to ear.

Rayleigh patted him on his shoulder before turning around towards Ace. "So then, shall we? I believe that we're the only ones missing."

Ace agreed with a nod and followed him into the corridor leading to the meeting room. Marco went after them, but didn't miss the chance to briefly turn around to face Luffy.

"Jizzed in your pants, yet?"

Luffy blushed hard at that before walking past him in embarassment. "Shut up."

* * *

Their entertwined hands rested between them as they sat together in the waiting room of the Oncology Department, awaiting a nurse to take them to Ace's private hospital room.

Luffy watched with a heavy heart how Ace's thumb incessantly caressed his thumb, reflecting Ace's nervousness. He silently pressed his forehead against his shoulder, sighing and closing his eyes. "It's going to be okay, they have very capable doctors here," he comfortingly whispered, hoping to reduce his stress if only a little.

Ace turned his face his way and pressed a kiss on the crown of his head. "I know," he murmured back.

They'd stopped by Ace's appartment after work and picked up his already packed traveling bag with necessities before Luffy drove him to Hiluluk Memorial. "Was your father going to come?"

"He'll be here tomorrow morning before the surgery," Ace answered, exhaling shakenly. "I'm already immensely grateful that you're here."

"But of course," Luffy said, looking up at him again with a caring smile. "I'm not planning on going anywhere. I'll be here when you wake up tomorrow afternoon."

Ace smiled warmly at him and they shared a gentle kiss.

"Mr Portgas?"

They looked up to find a young, green haired nurse standing in front of them, holding a clipboard in a hand. "Yes," Ace said, moving to stand. Luffy followed suit.

She smiled at them. "Your room is ready, please follow me."

They did as told and soon arrived at Ace's private hospital room, located on the other side of the Oncology department's floor. The room set itself apart from the others by the size of it and the sole, much larger medical bed with the custom beige cotton sheets and the luxurious duvet, the stylish curtains, the modern interior with large, full-length windows and the art that hung on the walls as well as the new chamber plants that stood on the few pieces of white furniture that matched the immaculate white vinyl floor. There was a large beige couch standing in front of the central window with a small glass cofee table in front of it. There was a menu card readily placed on the little table, making the patient's stay more of a hotel experience.

"Please make yourself comfortable, Mr Portgas," the nurse said with a welcoming smile, standing by the door as they both stepped in further. "Your doctor will be coming to check up on you soon."

Ace placed his bag on his bed and nodded to her with a small smile.

The door closed behind the girl and Luffy walked up to the large window closest to Ace's bed, looking out at the green valley that was now bathing in the light of the sunset. The hospital was situated north-west from the city, on the outskirts of the western yarukiman forrest and was reknown for its excellent privacy policy and security.

"Hey, Luffy."

Luffy turned around and approached Ace as he reached out for him from his sitting position on his bed. He wrapped his arms around the older man's shoulders and buried his nose in his hair, holding him close against his chest as Ace wrapped his arms around his waist in search of comfort. They remained in their intimate embrace without saying anything because Luffy understood that Ace needed to express his worry, fully aware that with him was the only place where he could.

Ace wasn't a supercilious man in general, but he did take pride in the fact that he was never a burden to anyone. When he first got sick at age 20, he hated how everyone took pity on him and how he couldn't even do the littlest of things without having to ask for help, the chemotherapy they had him on weakening him tremenduously. He knew it was only a natural reaction of his loved ones to want to help him, but he couldn't stand it; he was angry at himself, at his body, for failing him so completely and making him dependant of others.

It wasn't arrogance, but more a feeling of guilt he felt because it was like he was saved from orphanhood only to be killed by genetics.

He was immensely grateful and all this cancer did was throw all Newgate, Rayleigh and Jinbe did for him right back in their faces.

Many times had he wondered if it even had been worth it to save him.

"Ace," Luffy began, looking at the darkening skies outside, resting his chin on the top of the older man's head,"this may be too soon to tell you at this stage of our relationship, but I just want you to know that I need you."

Ace tightened his hold on him, squeezing his eyes shut with an appreciative smile.

"There is still so much I would like to share with you," Luffy whispered, closing his eyes. "Just to hold you like this, knowing that you feel so strongly about me is something that I had given up on finding in anyone else but my family. You arrived at a moment in my life when I didn't even realize I desperately needed you to. You're kind, you're honest and strong, smart and ambitious, humble and so, _so_ generous. Plus, you have this sexy confidence about you that makes you absolutely irrisistable to me."

They laughed a bit at that and Ace looked up at him, expression going soft as he stared into his dark brown eyes.

Luffy played the back of his right hand fingers against the side of his face, smiling gently. "You're my saving grace," he admitted, tears prickling behind his eyes. "And I already need you so much... so much. I just felt like you should know in the light of what's about to happen..."

Ace gently pulled him down by the back of his neck, quieting his whimpered confessions in a tender kiss, tasting his salty tears as they mingled in between their lips.

"I'm sorry," Luffy whispered after they broke apart, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand.

"Don't be," Ace whispered back, resting his hands on Luffy's hips. "You told me you're learning to be honest with your feelings, and I'm liking your honesty so far."

Luffy chuckled gratefully at the encouragement, but shook his head, "I had promised myself that I wouldn't cry on this evening, so not to depress you too much."

Ace grinned. "Tears aren't always a bad thing," he replied. "Sometimes they convey so much more than words ever could."

Luffy sniffled and smiled down at him, looking into his hazel brown eyes and seeing nothing but acceptance and gratefulness, sentiments that he only reciprocated. "I'm so into you," Luffy whispered, eyes still locked with his.

"I'm so into you, too," Ace whispered back, coaxing him into another kiss, his hands sliding over Luffy's hips and down his buttocks, giving both of them a soft squeeze.

Luffy grinned into the kiss, granting Ace's tongue access as its tip tentatively met with his, letting it slide over his languidly as the kiss deepened and turned into a passionate make out session.

When Ace slid his lips downwards to Luffy's throat, Luffy could feel himself get more aroused, swollen lips parted with soundless gasps. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip when Ace found that one spot on the side of his neck again and took suckle, grunting at the knowledge that they couldn't take this any further.

"How long will it take for you to be able to... to...?" he whispered, his next words disappearing in a sigh of pleasure.

Ace slid his hands into his hair on either side of his head and made him kiss him again, this time with a ferocious lasciviousness that made Luffy's toes curl with desire. "In a week, maybe a week and a half..." he murmured after he'd broken the kiss, now staring at those sinfully engorged lips.

"So soon?" Luffy breathlessly whispered, a healthy blush on his cheeks, as his eyes went half hidden behind his bangs.

"Sex isn't enough to have my ticker give out on me, don't worry," Ace smirked, licking his lips, eyelids at halfmast as he still stared at Luffy's glistening lips. "But it is a welcome exercise and I know just the kind of exercise I'd love to put those lips of yours on."

Luffy bit his lower lip briefly with a throaty moan, but took a step back, sighing regretfully. "You'll have to jerk off to those thoughts, I'm afraid..."

Ace watched him grab his travel bag from behind him on the bed, pulling it to him to start unpacking his toiletries. "And what if I already have?"

Luffy burst with laughter at that, shaking his head as he made his way to the bathroom left from the entrance door.

A knock sounded against the main door and Ace went to open it, finding a blue haired woman with a large black floppy hat standing behind it, holding in her perfectly manicured hands a giagantic basket filled with different movies on Blu-rays, the latest editions of multiple men's magazines, car magazines, healthy snacks and a get well stuffed animal in the form of a cute golden retriever puppy.

"Whitey!" Ace exclaimed, courtuously taking the visibly heavy basket from her.

"Whoa, thanks, love," she said as she was relieved of the weight, smiling when he bent over to kiss her on her cheek in welcome. She then walked inside, her high heeled, toe-less black leather ankle boots click-clacking on the vinyl floor.

Ace closed the door behind her, placing her basket on a nearby dresser before walking up to her awaiting stretched out arms. They hugged each other lovingly, quietly swaying from side to side for a moment.

"How are you holding up, love?" Whitey whispered desolately over his shoulder, staring at the light spots embedded in the ceiling above them. She comfortingly rubbed her left hand over his back, kissing his cheek.

"As well as can be expected I guess," Ace replied as they let go of each other and he took a step back to look at her, still holding her hands. "And you're just as glamorous as ever," he remarked, eyes going over her plain white, sleeveless shirt, the black leather skinny pants, the shoes, her black cardigan that fell short on each side of her petite frame and then grew longer in the back and her hat. "Fabulous."

Whitey let her head fall to the side with an appraising smile on her bloodred lips. "Oh stop," she softly said. "You're the one who looks like a model. Why won't you do a runway for me? Just one?"

Ace laughed and shook his head amusedly, "Is the Spring/Summer Collection of the applauded Whitey Bay that much in need of male models?"

She grinned and took off her hat, throwing it on the bed. "No, but I just know you'll make my sales skyrocket with those handsome... attributes of yours."

Ace chuckled, "Uh huh."

At that moment Luffy walked out of the bathroom and Ace went to him, taking him by his hand to introduce him. "Luffy, I'd like for you to meet Miss Whitey Bay, Marco's wife. Whitey, I'd like for you to meet Luffy D. Monkey, Marco's new assistant and my..." he fell silent and looked back at Luffy, quietly asking him for permission for what he was going to say next. "My boyfriend...?"

Luffy grinned and shook his head in amusement, reaching a hand out to Whitey. "Hi, nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Whitey smiled back and shook Luffy's hand. "Likewise, Marco had nothing but praise for you." She let go of his hand and addressed Ace, "How can you refer to this pretty thing as your 'boyfriend'? That's so lame, didn't you and I graduate from the same high school? Like, ten years ago?"

Luffy chuckled in his fist. "Oh, I like her."

Ace sent a grimace her way. "And I'm starting to like her sister Bonney better," he said, watching her gasp apalledly with a content smirk. " But fine," he then grunted, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "This here is Luffy. He's mine."

Luffy looked up at him, still laughing. "I've always wondered how it felt like to be someone's possession," he sarcastically commented, shrugging.

"Prized possession, mind you," Ace corrected him. "Prized."

Luffy chuckled again along with Whitey. "He's a basket case, that one. Trust me, I've seen enough of his kind during my show in Dressrosa," she told him with derisively pouted lips. "All beauty, no brains."

"You've been to Dressrosa?" Luffy questioned, following her as she went to seat herself on the beige couch. As they got to talking, someone else knocked on the door and Ace went to answer it, this time letting in Law.

"Hey man," Law greeted him, patting him on the back as they embraced each other.

"Glad you could make it," Ace said with a small smile as he stepped back. "I hear you got a hot date?"

Law smirked. "I'm sure you hear a lot of things," he smugly said, shrugging and walking in.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ace said with a mocking shake of his head, closing the door.

"Hey Traffy," Whitey greeted him, standing up from her seat to exchange a friendly kiss.

"Hey," Law whispered back with a smile. "When did you get back from Dressrosa?"

Whitey sat back down on the couch. "This afternoon. How's the new job?"

"Good, interesting," Law answered with a nod, eyes now resting on Luffy. "Luffy, right?" he said, watching Ace press a kiss on Luffy's foread as he tilted his head backwards slightly.

Luffy brought his face back to his eyelevel and raised a condescending eyebrow. "Right," he then said, moving to stand again when there was another knock on the door. "I'll get it," he whispered to Ace, not feeling like being around Law in any kind of way.

Whitey raised her eyebrows and switched her gaze between Law, Ace and Luffy questioningly. "What's going on here? What did you do?" she wondered, looking at Law.

Law rolled his eyes. "Why do you think I did something?" he scoffed, looking away.

"Because even with all the brains you have, you still come over as an arrogant dumbass," Whitey replied, scowling.

"You talk like you know this guy," Law said with a questioning hand gesture.

Whitey chuckled and rolled her eyes derisively. "Knowing that you don't tend to play well with others is enough for me to know that LouLou is not the problem."

Law scoffed. "You already have a petname for him?"

"Jealous?" Whitey retorted, cocking her head to the side.

Ace stood up again from his seat on the arm of the couch and held up his hands to get them to stop bickering, having seen the doctor enter his room. He then looked at Law reprimandingly. "Dude, I'd seriously like for you to apologize to Luffy. We're together now and I would really like for him to be able to be in a same room with you without feeling the need to walk out." He glanced at the platinum blonde doctor who was still talking to Luffy and turned his attention back to his friend. "I know you were just worried for me, but he doesn't deserve the treatment you gave him, so please."

Law sighed in annoyance, "You barely even know him."

"That's what _you_ think," Ace sternly said, his tone putting an immediate end to the discussion.

"Fine," Law said, conceding with a ticked off flick of his hand.

By the door, Luffy hugged Kaya tightly. "I heard the news! I know that this is late, but congratulations!"

"Thanks, Luffy!" Kaya said with a happy smile. "I'd heard you came back, but I haven't had the time to come see you."

"That's okay. But look at you, a full fledged doctor!" He said, grinning. "Are you going to be performing the surgery?"

She tucked a strand of her hair behind an ear, nodding. "Yes, Ace was transfered into my care by Chopper's recommendation after Dr. Crocus passed away last year."

"Oh, like that..." Luffy nodded, now understanding why Chopper knew about Ace's case.

"How do you know Ace?" she asked, noticing that Ace was still talking to his other guests.

"He's my superior at work," Luffy replied, glancing over towards Ace too.

She gave him a suspicious look, smiling. "The nurse said she saw you two kissing."

Luffy looked down with a smile. He had wanted to keep the nature of their relationship to himself. "We're dating," he admitted, nodding.

Kaya observed his discomfort and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We're not being nosy, but we need to know these things for security reasons as well. It helps when the treating doctor knows this, so we know who to admit in the intensive care unit."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Luffy agreed.

Ace now appeared behind Luffy. "Hello, doctor," he greeted Kaya, smiling warmly.

Kaya looked up at him with a caring smile. "Hello, Ace. Ready for tomorrow?"

Ace slid his arms around Luffy's waist and looked at her from over his left shoulder. "I'm ready if you can tell me that this pericardial patch plasty* will bring me a step closer to being cancer free."

She gave him a slightly reprimanding look. "You know what I told you saturday morning, the chances of this procedure being a success are 95 percent and if successful it will reduce your chances of a relapse considerably."

"What's 'considerably'?" Luffy whispered, turning his head to look at Ace, rubbing the tip of his nose against his cheek.

"You'd be cancerfree for at least 15 years," Kaya whispered, smiling softly. "That's a lot longer than the last prospect Dr. Crocus gave you 4 years ago and cancer research has advanced tremenduously since your father died 28 years ago; we can improve the quality of life of cancer patients like you and help them live longer."

Ace took a shaky breath, nodding. "Sorry to put you on the spot like this, doctor."

"I understand, Ace," Kaya replied, shaking her head. "But I assure you that everything will be okay and it's not like we'll stop treating you after your surgery, those 15 years will give us extra time to look for a definitive answer in case your cancer does come back." She began to move towards the door again. "Do not hesitate to ask the nurse for me if you have extra questions before I see you tomorrow."

"How long will the procedure take, Kaya?" Luffy asked her.

"Between 2 to 3 hours, but we should be done around 2.30 tomorrow." She opened the door, smirked and added, "He'll be awake around 7."

They both smiled thankfully at her, wishing her a good evening as she exited.

"She's the wife of one of my best friends," Luffy told Ace as they took a moment for themselves, still holding each other.

Ace smiled, understanding the connection now. "I see... And when will I get to meet your friends?" he wondered, pressing a kiss on the junction between Luffy's neck and shoulder.

Luffy smiled. "Once you're better, I'll arrange a dinner party at my house with Sanji and the gang."

"Ooh, that's definitely something to look forward to," Ace whispered back, burying his face in the side of his neck and closing his eyes..

Luffy coaxed him to let go of him and took him by his hand so they could go back to where Whitey and Law were sitting on the couch, now bickering. "Making plans for the future is a part of life. It's what keeps us moving forward."

Ace stilled at that, following Luffy back towards his friends. He noted that Luffy was positively glowing, visibly blossoming from opening up to him. If making plans kept them moving forwards, he'd gladly follow him and support him to the fullest of his capabilities.

This time tomorrow he'd awake to a new beginning, one he fully intented to share with no one else but Luffy.

* * *

**_*Pericardial patch plasty : Repair or replacement of a hart valve with a prostethetic, or organic valve. Ace will undergo a repair of his aortic valve, because only the tumor will be excised and not the entire valve._**

**_To be continued... _**

**_In: 9. Reversed King of Wands - The Emperor_**

**_-BDP-_**


	9. Reversed King of Wands - The Emperor

**_Hello!_**

**_Let's move on, shall we? I'm finally where I've been dying to get at in this story. _**

**_-Evil grin-_**

**_Relevant Tarot Cards to this chapter:_**

**_Reversed King Of Wands: The King of Wands is a most charismatic leader. An innovator who can get a following with one speech; adventurous, challenging, warm and in charge. The negatives of the King of Wands come through in the reversal where he becomes, well, Hitlerian. He expects people to worship him and do as he says as if he were a god, not a human leader. His temper is terrible, often violent as opposed to the motivating and energetic disposition of the The King of Wands._**

**_The_****_ Emperor:_****_ The Emperor card is the "Who's the boss?" card. It is an important question. The meaning of the card includes being in control over your environment, your body, your temper, your instincts, your love life. This card gives the querent permission to be aggressive, brave, bold and in command. The card can also stand for a type of father-figure, the demanding tyrant, hated and feared, or the charismatic leader, respected and admired._**

* * *

9. Reversed King of Wands - The Emperor

* * *

It was a warm morning on that Tuesday, the ocean calmly rolling its waves onto the shore, where the small army of people on the beach prepped for the upcoming promotional video shoot for the new Mugiwara phone featuring Vivi.

"The press is raving about your performance from last night!"

Vivi looked to her side from her dressing chair, keeping her head sill for her hairdresser to continue styling her long hair. "Really?" she asked the tall, thin man with the afro who stood beside her.

"Yes! And both the reviews on network sites and by officiall critics say that your surprise collaboration with DJ Cutty Flam in yesterday's encore was received with great enthusiasm. Your "Eyes on you" performance has even become the most watched video on the internet in the last 24 hours. Apparently a fan recorded it on his phone and placed it online."

She smiled happily and took the paper from him. "Yikes, that's a horrible picture," she laughed, looking at the front page article furtively before opening the paper on the indicated page for the full review. "Oh look, Brook, they've given Robin's place a good review as well!"

Brook nodded and took the paper from her again. "It's an excellent venue for the upcoming PR event."

Vivi made an agreeing sound. "I'm super excited about being here. I've met so many great people."

Brook raised an eyebrow at that statement and crossed his arms over his chest. "Like the guy you admitted into your dressing room after your show?"

"That 'guy' was a doctor who came to check up on me," she replied with a giggle, taking the tablet one of her assistants handed to her to approve of some pictures that were going to be used for the cover of a local a teen magazine for which she gave an interview yesterday. She tapped on 4 of them and gave the device back.

An annoyed pout formed on her manager's face. "What's his name?"

"Oh, Brook, don't be like that," Vivi whined, pouting back.

"Remember the last time you had a man visit your dressing room? I can't believe you're doing this again, Vivi!" Brook sighed, hanging his head.

She scowled at the tone of his voice and rolled her eyes away. "Do you know that this past weekend was the first 'off' time I got this year? I'll have you know that we're already halfway through September!"

"Vivi..."

Vivi raised a hand to stop him from talking. "Brook, I love you, you are like my father and my brother all wrapped in one awesome package, but you have to know that I need... I have needs! I am a woman now, not that 16 year old you signed ten years ago. I need 'fun'." She looked ahead at the ocean and the multiple PA's prepping the set for her shoot. She then thanked her hairdresser when she was done working on her hair, her long, light teal locks now bouncing slightly with loose and sexy curls. "This guy I met, he _really is_ a doctor and I _really like_ him. He is 'fun'! And if anyone starts asking questions, you can tell them his profession. It's the perfect excuse."

Brook pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger, squeezing his eyes shut and sighing. "Fine, I get it! Just let Pell and Chakka know where you are at all times when you're not with them."

She looked up at him thankfully and took his warm hand in hers. "I can do that," she agreed. "And I understand the risks."

He nodded, looking at her for a moment. He had to admit that she'd been working hard this year. She'd only finished touring all the four Blue's on a year long concert date list for the promotion of her critically acclaimed comeback album. They'd only been back a week when she'd landed the Mugiwara deal and here she was again already doing promotion work on the Grand Line. Vivi may have been happy to be back to this city that she'd grown to love when she took the time off to go to college, but it was still for work purposes only that she'd been allowed to be here. The girl did deserve a break and her fun.

"Tell you what," he began gently, squatting down next to her chair. "How about sticking around after this week is over? I'll keep your agenda open so you can resource yourself and work calmly on your new material."

Vivi looked at him intendly, a small smile forming on her pastel pink colored lips. "Don't joke about this, Brook. You know how much I'd love to stay a while longer!"

"Then it's settled," Brook concluded. "I'll contact a local real estate agent to see if we can maybe rent an appartment or a house. Living by the beach for 4 weeks sounds fun, doesn't it?"

She gave him a radiant smile as he stood up again. "You're the best."

He grinned at her and put his phone to his ear to start making arrangements, exiting the tent as he went.

With a misschievous smirk she reached next to her into her designer bag to grab her personal phone to send a text to a certain goodlooking doctor.

"Miss Nefertari?"

She looked up from her phone to the young assistant standing at the entrance of her tent, holding a radio communicator. "We're ready for you now."

"Alright, thanks," she answered, putting her phone away. "Have Marco and Luffy arrived yet?"

The young man nodded, "They're going over the script with the director and Mr Rayleigh Silvers."

Vivi nodded in acknowledgement. "I shouldn't keep them waiting then."

As she followed the PA, her phone buzzed, delivering an answer that made an excited smile grow on her lips.

* * *

After he'd overseen the shoot of the first part of Vivi's video with Marco and Rayleigh that morning, Luffy spent the rest of the day in different meetings with consultants to coordinate the upcoming event. He had a last minute meeting with the decorator for seat assignments and to agree on set up and tear down times for the different stages and stands, and he also met up with Franky who'd agreed to find him 100 kids and teens as extra's to appear in Vivi's video.

He had hoped to be able to leave work earlier so he could go see Ace, but it seemed like everytime he felt he'd be done soon, he found another pile of work he'd completely forgotten about.

At 6.30 he was placing the finishing touches to his daily report to Rayleigh, feeling immensely grateful that he just had to mail him the document and be done with it.

"I thought you'd be long gone by now, Luffy."

"It's the details that are making this day longer than it should be," Luffy whispered back to Marco who was now walking over to his desk with his briefcase and jacket in a hand. "I'm almost done."

Marco smiled at how ardently industrious Luffy was, knowing that he was probably worried sick about Ace. "Shall we go to the hospital together then?"

Luffy hit the send-button on his e-mail and sighed. "If you don't mind dropping me off at home and picking me up tomorrow morning for the shoot?"

"I don't. Come on, let's go," Marco said, waiting for him to shut down his computer and laptop.

"Did you hear anything from the hospital?" Luffy wondered, packing up his laptop and throwing his carrier bag over a shoulder.

"Rayleigh told me earlier that the procedure went well and that Ace was still under anesthesia," Marco replied, beginning to walk towards the elevators.

Luffy followed him, sighing in relief. "I haven't been able to get him off my mind."

"I figured," Marco said, holding the door to exit the workfloor open for him. "Whitey was shocked at how pale he looked last night," he commented, pressing in the down button for the elevator.

"He didn't want to let it show, but he was worried," Luffy remarked. "But thank God it all went okay..."

When they arrived at Ace's room half an hour later, they were surprised to find an impeccably dressed, robust man with an impressive mustache and a pronounced chin sitting on the left side of Ace's bed, a worried expression in his caring eyes.

"Mr Newgate," Marco respectfully greeted with a nod.

Luffy did the same, albeit a bit more nervously because he'd never seen the great Edward Newgate in person. Somehow, he'd expected for him to be more intimidating but he supposed that now wasn't the time to be expecting a father to be at his most impressive when his son had just ungergone heart surgery and had yet to wake up.

Newgate looked up and gave them an acknowledging nod, smiling. "Gentlemen," he greeted, looking back at his unconscious son.

"How is he, sir?" Marco asked, putting his wrapped gift on the dresser near the door. Luffy placed his basket with all kinds of fruits, cheeses and a bottle of wine on the small glass table in front of the beige two-seat.

"As I told Rayleigh, the surgery went well; they've removed the tumor and repaired his valve without problems," Newgate replied, sitting back in his seat. "His body was put under a lot of stress though, and it's taking a bit longer for him to wake up than planned, but he should be alright."

Luffy approached the bed and looked at Ace's sleeping face, smiling softly. He then took a small breath and turned to face Newgate, extending a hand. "Mr Newgate, I don't believe we've met."

Newgate turned his attention to the young man, giving him an apraising look. "You are Garp's grandson, Luffy."

Luffy nodded in confirmation, smiling gently when Newgate took his hand and shook it. "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Newgate grinned back, nodding as well. "We owe you an important business deal, son. The pleasure is mine, truly."

Luffy bent his head in acknowledgement, smiling proudly. "How do you know my grandfather?" he then asked.

"He and I went to college together," Newgate replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Has he returned to Mariejois yet?"

The young male nodded, "He left yesterday morning."

Marco stood up from his seat on the couch, announcing that he was going to get himself some coffee.

"So, Luffy," Newgate said, now that they were alone. "What are your intentions with my son?"

Luffy blinked, caught off guard with that question. "Sir?"

"I know that you are sleeping with my son," Newgate clarified, looking at Ace. "What do you expect to get out of it?"

"What...?" Luffy wondered, shaking his head in negative. "No, Ace and I..." he fell silent and gave Ace an affectionate look. "We met but a week ago, true, but we've come to care for each other deeply. There's nothing I want, other than seeing him free of his cancer, sir."

Newgate looked up at him, finding Luffy observing Ace with a tender expression, dismissing his apprehension towards the youth about his son. "I see. You will pardon my bluntness, but my precaution comes from unfortunate past experiences."

Luffy stilled as he looked at the man, reading the obvious caring feelings off of his face. "I owe him so much, he gave me a chance that no one else would've given me," he then whispered. "I'm allowed to do what I'm best at thanks to him. The fact that we hit it off personally as well is pure coincidence. Neither of us expected this." He walked over to the right side of the bed until he could sit next to Ace's body. "I truly care for your son, Mr Newgate," he concluded, placing a hand on Ace's right cheek.

Newate closed his eyes and smiled to himself, facing the scenery outside when he opend his eyes.

Luffy kept his gaze on Ace, letting his eyes go over his unresponsive features, allowing the following few moments to pass by in a comfortable silence, except for the soft beeping of the heart monitor.

"Ace came into my care when his mother passed away, eighteen years ago," Newgate said after a while. He turned his head to look at Luffy, nodding in understanding when he didn't react to his statement. "But he already told you that."

Luffy moved his head affirmatively. "He did."

The older man sighed then. "When his father told me that he was expecting a child with Rouge, he requested for me to have the child tested for Papillary Fibroelastoma. I knew it ran in his part of the family, but his daughter hadn't inherited it, so I wasn't worried too much when Ace was finally born. I had him tested anyway, as per Roger wishes."

"So Ace knew early on that he would develop a cancer of his heart?" Luffy whisered, his expression now compassionate.

"No," Newgate replied with a shake of his head. "I kept it from him to give him a chance to live his life to the fullest. Telling him about it before the cancer made itself known wouldn't have changed anything, only put a damper on his teen years. Modern medicine can't prevent his type of cancer, only treat it when it finally does appear."

"Oh..."

Newgate made a confirming sound. "He's come a long way, that kid. I will not sit idly by while the sickness that took my dear friend takes the boy I have come to love as a son in the same painful and cruel manner."

Luffy's lips curled into an endeared smile at that. "I believe he knows how much you love him. All he wants is for you to be proud of him," he whispered, looking up at him. "He doesn't want this cancer to taint the feelings of gratitude he has towards you."

A genuine smile formed on the older man's face and he chuckled softly. "I'm starting to see what Ace sees in you."

Luffy grinned, blushing a little.

"I'll leave him in your care while I step out for a while," Newgate muttered with a lopsided smile, beginning to stand from his chair.

Lufy looked over his shoulder at the intimidatingly tall man and smiled, appreciating his wordless gesture. He leaned over Ace's face once he was sure Newgate had gone, kissing him gently on his lips, imagining for a moment that it'd be enough to wake him up. He grinned briefly before deciding the pull a chair closer to the bed so he could rest his head on it next to Ace's body while holding his hand.

Both Newgate en Marco found him lying like this fifteen minutes later, fast asleep.

* * *

"Who would've thought?"

Laughter echoed all around him that he reognised as being Marco's Ace's, illiciting a smile of his own. He felt so comfortable and if Ace was laughing that meant-

Luffy blinked his eyes open and found himself staring at the basket he'd left on the glass table earlier. He sat up, realizing he'd been carried to the couch while he was asleep.

"You're finally awake."

Luffy got up and walked to the bed where Ace was sitting up, fully awake and sporting his trademark, laidback smile. "It's well passed nine."

"Ace," he whispered, sitting down next to him on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Ace laid his left hand with some difficulty over his chest and smiled wider. "Sore, but nothing too bad."

Luffy grinned, hesitantly moving closer. "Thank God."

"Come here," Ace whispered, gesturing for him to come closer so they could finally share a kiss. "You barely slept at all last night, did you?"

"How could I?" Luffy whispered back laying himself carefully next to him. "I've already invested too much in your sorry ass."

Both Ace and Marco laughed.

"How long have you been awake?" Luffy then asked Ace, brushing back a few of the older man's strands of hair behind his left ear so he could look at his face unobstructed.

"A little over an hour," Ace replied, looking over at Marco to be sure of what he was saying. "I hear you met my dear father?"

Luffy chuckled and nodded. "He seemed to know about you and I."

"Which isn't really surprising," Ace said. "He has eyes and ears in the entire city. He even has people watching my place sometimes."

"What about your privacy?" Luffy questioned, a little shocked.

Ace shook his head reassuringly. "We have an understanding he and I about the hours on which I want people surveilling my house. It's really for my own protection, nothing else."

"So it's not like you have people following you covertly and stuff, right?" Luffy asked jokingly.

"No," Ace softly whispered with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

"The day my dear friend needs to run and hide from people following him will be the day on which we'll all have to run and hide," Marco commented. "By some sort of miracle the press doesn't know that he's Golden Roger's son and we'd rather keep it that way."

"I'd rather keep all the focus on my lovely half-sister and her husband," Ace shrugged. "Or as the media famously coined them; BoHawk."

"I was telling Ace about another celebrity couple in the making," Marco conversationally added, grinning at Luffy who knew of what he was talking about.

Ace laughed, having been brought to speed just moments before Luffy woke up. "Yeah, how did that happen?!"

"I didn't believe it either when he told me," Luffy denoted, cracking a smile. "Apparently he saw Law kiss Vivi backstage."

Ace shook his head in disbelieve, still chuckling. "Again, how? Does she know what's she's getting herself into?"

Marco shrugged amusedly, not knowing the details of Law and Vivi's blossoming relationship.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too worried about her," the youngest male declared, sliding a hand over Ace's stomach comfortingly, snuggling up to him. "She's a woman who knows what she wants, and how she wants it." He sent Marco a knowing look. "She even impressed us with the way she explained her vision for the video; that woman knows exactly how to get what she wants."

Marco agreeingly nodded. "It's Law I'd be more worried about."

"I'm curious to see how that'll play itself out," Ace stated, placing a hand on Luffy's resting on his stomach.

"She's staying in town until the unveiling of the Mera S next month," Marco went on. "We'll have plenty of time to see how things evolve between them. It could even be that she's moving in close to your condo, Ace. She's interested in beachfront property."

"Huh," Ace uttered quietly, his eyebrows raised in slight surprise.

"She wants to be of more help to the city as well and she's closed agreements with different charity associations in Sabaody, Franky and Usopp's Thousand Sunny Community being one of them," Luffy explained. "That new song of hers everyone his raving about was written over the weekend with Franky. She's also writing new material for a new album with collaborations with different local artist like Cutty Flam and the Rosy Life Crew."

"She's keeping busy," Ace commented."

"She certainly is, she proposed her video to be to the likeliness of a Saboady vista with portraits of the people and the different neighbourhoods. Even Luffy's sister will get a part in it when we'll shoot at a local club on Thursday," the blonde man reported, taking out his phone that was buzzing in the pocket of his jacquet. He looked at his phone and a smile grew on his face. "Whitey asks how her hot stud is doing. Should I be saddened by the fact that I know she's not talking about me?"

Ace laughed. "I'd be more worried if she suddenly started calling you her 'hot stud', 'pumpkin' is so much better."

They all chuckled at that.

"So, if I understand it all correctly," Luffy began, looking at Marco, "You, Law, Ace and Whitey all went to the same highschool here in Sabaody?"

Marco grinned. "Oh man, those were the times."

"I think they dubbed us Hachigan High's worst generation," Ace said with a smile and a shake of his head.

"We did set one of the schoolyard trees on fire," Marco confessed, chuckling. "Because you deemed it a good idea to get high during recess."

Luffy cracked up at that piece of information. "What, seriously?"

"And we flooded the second floor of the main building," Ace added, laughing too. "Because you and Law said those mushrooms he brought would help with our concentration."

Marco was laughing hard now, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Oh, we got ourselves into so much shit... how old were we 16-17? Man..."

Luffy grinned, enjoying these stories from their time in highschool. "And so were you and Whitey high school sweethearts, or how did you guys end up together?"

"We were indeed high school sweethearts, we've been together for twelve years already; ever since we were 16," Marco answered, a reminiscing smile forming on his handsome features. "The only times we've been truly apart was when she went to study fashion in Dressrosa for 3 years. That reminds me," he then added looking at Ace again. "Did you hear about Kid?"

"Kid?" Ace reiterated, raising an eyebrow. "What did he do this time?"

"Who's Kid?" Luffy asked in turn, shifting his gaze between them.

"He used to be a friend," Ace said, voice gone sad. "We had a falling out some time before we graduated high school."

"You mean around the time you found out you were actually the son of the most inspirational entrepreneur of all times," Marco corrected him with a derisive sneer. "That guy was already so jealous of you being in the care of Newgate, that he snapped when you told us the news that you were Roger Gold's son."

Ace tilted his head to the side in silent annoyance to the unspoken reprimand of his friend.

Marco never hid his dislike for that guy, mainly because he knew Kid Eustass had been the main reason Ace had started his rebellious streak during his teen years. They'd been best friends and were rarely seen without each other.

So naturally, Kid was an important part of Ace's past. Something he seemed to want to keep to himself for now, and not share it with Luffy.

"Either way, he's actually become a Captain of his Squadron in the Air Force," Marco announced. "He's finally made a name for himself, just like he wanted."

"Good for him," Ace replied with a nod. "We always knew that he was either going to make it or end up in jail."

Marco simpered, "He still could."

Luffy remained quiet, thinking about something but dismissing the thought.

He knew a man called Kid from back when he was in college, but he couldn't possibly be the same man they were talking about, could he? He hoped not, because that was a can of worms he did not want to poke, not even with a 10 feet long pole.

What were the odds, anyway?

* * *

As promised, Marco drove him home later that evening and he found the house already darkened and seemingly devoid of life.

On his way to his bedroom from the main hall of their house, he found the lights of the terrace lit up. Curious to see who was still out there at this rather late hour of the night, he walked outside, finding his sister sitting on one of the lounging chairs, wrapped comfortingly in a warm blanket, holding a big cup of camomille tea in her hands, pensively looking at the lit up city in the distance.

"You're back," Robin whispered when she noticed him standing by the doors to the house. "How's Ace?"

"He's well, the surgery was a success," Luffy replied, taking a seat next to her, stretching his legs next to hers. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Just thinking," she whispered with a smile.

"I know that," the younger sibling retorted, bumping his shoulder against hers amicably, returning her smile. "Why are you thinking in the dark? Where is Zoro?"

"He's already asleep," she said, taking a sip. "I can't seem to find mine. Sleep, that is."

"Did something happen?" Luffy asked, voice growing more quiet with ascending worry.

Robin sighed deeply and stared at the warm liquid she was holding, taking a moment for herself. "I told you that Zoro and I were trying for a baby, right?"

"Yeah?"

"I went to see my gynaecologist this morning to get back the results of some tests I had taken," she began, looking ahead again and tucking a strand of her long black hair behind an ear as a cool night breeze blew some of them in her face. "Apparently, I sustained some scar tissue in my womb from my accident 4 years ago and that is making it harder for me to conceive again."

"Oh Robin..." Luffy whispered in sympathy.

She produced a small smile and closed her eyes. "I miscarried again, Luffy," she then said, sighing. "I lost it before I even knew I had it..."

"Did the test say that...?"

Robin nodded, taking a shaky breath. "The hormonal test showed it."

Luffy took his sister in his arms and held her close, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I'm so sorry, sis. It doesn't mean you can't conceive ever again though, does it?"

"I don't know; the doctor only told me to keep trying, that only time can tell," Robin whispered desolately. "I'm sitting here trying to find the words to tell Zoro about this; he's going to be so dissappointed."

"He'll understand, Robin," Luffy replied with a resolute shake of his head. "He'll be more thankful about the fact that the chance still exists that you could still have a child together."

She cracked a smile in his hold, sighing. "Being around granddad has done wonders for you. Or is it Ace's magic that I'm witnessing here?"

Luffy grinned, "Definitely a little bit of both."

"Oh?" she whispered, sitting back in an upright position, taking another sip from her tea. "So the reason you've been glowing since Saturday is...?"

Luffy nodded, grinning wider. "We're taking it slow. He's just had heart surgery too, so..."

She nodded back in understanding, gazing back at the scenery ahead. "Good. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Bee," Luffy said softly, approaching her to kiss her lovingly on her cheek. "And I foresee at least one beautiful little niece in my future."

Robin chuckled silently and looked at him. "It's definitely something I would want to have in your future as well."

"Alright then," he said decidedly, taking a corner of the blanket and throwing part of it over his legs. "Let's talk babynames."

She laughed heartedly and nodded, pressing a kiss against her little brother's right temple.

* * *

When he arrived at Ace's hospital room that Wednesday, after a long and exhausting day at work, he found a muscular, red-haired man standing by Ace's bed in a military uniform, talking softly to him. His hair was done in a flame-like style, his lips were of a dark colour and his nails were painted black.

Cold sweat began to run down Luffy's spine and he stood there by the door, frozen in place.

For just a split second he thought he was dreaming.

It couldn't be.

Not now.

Not _here._

Echoes of his moaning voice and another male voice whispering roughly in his ear as the salacious noise of skin slapping against skin sounded in his head, memories of long nights, sweaty orgies and drug induced hazes filling his mind.

His left arm also recalled an altercation that had turned very violent and painfully physical the last time he saw the man standing next to Ace.

Because his mind was otherwise preoccupied reliving the marking experience that were his first three college years, his body worked on autopilot, his fight or flight response kicking in, urging his legs to start moving backwards.

It was too late though.

A surprised, non-pleasant smile cracked on the red-haired man's face as he noticed Luffy. "Well, well..."

Luffy felt Ace's questionning eyes on him, but he couldn't dare to look at him as his throat managed to produce the only thing he could, unable to help the quivering in his voice.

"Eustass...!"

The can of worms had been poked and the worms were now crawling all over the fresh start he'd wished for himself.

And the malevolent grin on Eustass' face only grew wider.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**_In: 10. The Ten of Cups - The Devil_**

**_-BDP-_**


	10. 10 of Cups - The Devil

**_Hi... _**

**_Oh lord. You guys are going to hate me._**

**_This chapter... was hard. That's why it took so long to write._**

**_I must warn you guys. It's not pretty._**

**_Relevant Tarot Cards for this chapter:_**

**_The Ten of Cups: This card predicts good times with those we love; reunions, holidays, special occasions. If any such are coming up, the querent can be told that they'll go better than expected.  
_**

**_The_****_ Devil:_****_ Most Tarot cards urge balance, unity, restraint, yin-yang. Not this card. The Devil, to the contrary, is a card that revels in extremity, excess and loss of control. This is arguably the most powerful and dangerous card in a deck. At its absolute worst, it is the card of the addict or the stalker, totally obsessed, enslaved and relentless..._**

* * *

The Ten of Cups - The Devil

* * *

"Who do we have here? It's been ages since I've seen that face."

Luffy gulped and forced a smile. "Yeah..."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Ace asked with a questionning smile.

"Ridiculously small world, right?" Kid said, chuckling. "Look at you, Monkey..."

A feeling of panic took over Luffy as Kid made a move as if to come closer to him, so he quickly walked to the safest place in the room; the right side of Ace's bed. The bed in between him and Kid would have to do to keep him away.

He took Ace's hand in his and looked up at Kid nervously when he noticed him not coming over. "It sure has been a while," he whispered back with a nod. He then turned his attention to Ace so he could kiss him. "Hey."

"Hi," Ace whispered back, grinning and taking a moment to look at his boyfriend a bit longer.

There was definitely something off.

"How do you guys know each other?" he wondered, turning his head to look at Kid, who had been watching Luffy with a derisive sneer.

"From Mariejois Academy," Kid replied, eyes still on Luffy, watching how he now seated himself on the chair next to Ace's bed. "He and I were neighbours in the dorm complex he stayed at."

Ace's eyebrows shot up as he now understood their connection, but still feeling like he wasn't getting the entire story. Luffy'd become suspiciously silent and he had his eyes directed to the door as if he yearned to get out of the room.

"We were neighbours all through his freshman, sophomore and junior years at college," Kid explained to Ace, chuckling. "Isn't that, right, Monkey?"

Luffy nodded quietly with a forced smile, furtively looking at the redhead. "We lost touch after you suddenly left Mariejois 2 years ago. I never knew where you went..."

Kid laughed silently, grinning proudly. "I got accepted into Marineford Elite Militairy School," he answered, spreading his arms to show off his decorated officer's uniform. "As you can see."

Luffy only glanced his way again, visibly less at ease than the moment before. "Good for you," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

Ace's expression now turned into a worried one as he continued to observe Luffy, understanding the signals he was sending. "Hey, babe, I've been looking at that basket with cheese you brought me yesterday all day long, but I've been too lazy to get out of bed to get me some..." he grinned when Luffy began to stand with a smirk.

"You're getting way too used to this," Luffy murmured, still smiling.

"Would you mind ordering me some dinner, too, Luffy?" Ace then asked, voice gone soft. "You can tell the nurse at the reception desk that the menu of the day is fine..."

Luffy quieted at that, understanding what Ace was doing. "Yeah, I'll be right back," he said gratefully as he turned and left the room.

"What's the deal here?" Ace asked Kid immediately after Luffy had gone, a mistrusting look on his face.

Kid chuckled humourlessly. "Whoa, whoa... I'm the one who should be asking this question, don't you think? Since when are you and Monkey an item?"

Ace scowled. "I asked you a question first, Eustass. Obviously you and him have history."

Kid smirked. "Why don't you ask your new piece of ass about me? I'm sure he'd love to tell you_ all_ about it..."

Ace felt his blood run cold at the disrespectful tone Kid employed. "I care about Luffy. Very much so. And it would seem that he can't stand the thought of being in the same room with you. Hence the reason I'm asking you."

Kid began to laugh, rather hard, at that. "Dude, why the fuck should I be put on the spot? Just because you and your boyfriend can't seem to talk openheartedly about stuff that happened in your pasts, I shouldn't be the one to defend myself now." He shook his head amusedly and grabbed his coat from the chair behind him. "Have a talk with Monkey first and then come find me, Ace. What he has to tell you certainly is an interesting tale to be told."

Ace watched him put on his jacket with a glare, knowing that he couldn't work himself up too much because of the medication he was now on. "You fucked him," he growled, having deduced at least that much from the stares Kid had been giving Luffy.

"Repeatedly," Kid replied, a sickening grin growing on his face. "Incessantly and thoroughly."

"Eustass!" Ace yelled, now seething. "If you so much as lay a hand on him-"

"Keep your flames of anger in check, buddy," Kid whispered in mocking concern. "You just had heart surgery."

"I'm serious, Eustass," Ace growled, already breathing harder than normal.

Kid rolled his eyes and waved his comment away. "Yeah, yeah I can tell by your continual use of my last name." He then moved to stand at the end of his bed, shrugging. "Check it out; if Monkey had told you about him and me upfront, you would've been prepared and we could've avoided all this awkwardness. I have no clue as to how he managed to get you to start dating him, but it's not my fault he didn't tell you." He then gave him an instrusive glare from the corner of his eyes. "Just as I'm sure it's not his fault that you haven't told him about our shared past."

"We only met a week ago," Ace said quietly, the scowl he already wore only deepening from his growing resentment towards the redhead.

Kid grinned even broader, raising an eyebrow briefly in condescension as he face him fully again. "Ah... then there's all the more to discover..." he whispered, walking towards the door. "You know where I'm staying at, Chief!" he called, moving his hand in a greeting gesture as he exited the room.

Ace gritted his teeth for moment, but took a breath a second later.

There was so much he and Luffy hadn't told each other, but he refused to have him tell him everything at once. He couldn't expect that; it wouldn't be fair.

Luffy had already in a way told him that his past wasn't something he was ready to discuss and he respected that.

Kid always had a knack for antagonizing people. And even though he'd been glad to see his old friend, he just couldn't tolerate some of his antics anymore, especially if it put the ones he cared about in uncomfortable and painful situations. None of his friends could stand him, and it wasn't like he and him parted on the best terms.

Kid couldn't have just returned to see how he was doing though, could he? Because where was he the last few times he'd had to undergo chemotherapy or surgery?

Why was he really here, after almost 10 years?

"Luffy."

Ace looked up, shaken from his thoughts at the sight of his small frame standing by the door.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," Luffy whispered approaching his bed cautiously.

"None of which need answering right now," Ace replied without a second thought. He reached out for him longingly and smiled when he saw him leap towards him and into a tender hug.

"I'll tell you everything... I promised you I would, and I will," Luffy whispered over his shoulder, closing his eyes.

Ace rested his head against his and smiled too. "I have no doubt about it."

Luffy took a shaky breath and opened his eyes.

Even with his eyes open, he couldn't keep the images from his time with Kid Eustass to flash in his mind's eye.

He'd been a different person then.

A different person he never, ever wanted to be again.

In a place he never, ever wanted to find himself again either.

* * *

Her body fit his perfectly as it lay trembling underneath his on their bed.

The ways she responded to him only made him ache for her more, her gentle smile making him fall in love with her all over again.

This gorgeous woman was his and he'd already decided for himself that he would stay by her, come what may. She was the love of his life and he was well-aware that he'd lucked out tremenduously when he found out that she actually loved him back.

Luffy's sister had always been a topic of conversation with his buddies during his high-school years, her beauty and elegance reknown in all of Sabaody when she started dating the mighty owner of Crocodile Corp. who she ultimately married in a big and lavish wedding. His curiosity only grew when he befriended Luffy during his senior year.

The first time he'd seen her, was when he brought Luffy home one night from one of their High School Football Championship games. She'd opened the door to them in a tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. Her black hair had been tied in a bun on the top of her head and she'd worn glasses and carried a large book on economics.

She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid his eyes on.

When Luffy introduced them to each other and he got to shake her hand, he'd felt himself get flustered; her soft hand laying in his sending tingles down his spine he'd never experienced in his whole 18 years of existence.

He'd been smitten ever since.

Of course, the day she married Crocodile he was heartbroken, but it pained him even more when it got known how much the marriage had made her suffer. Winning her for him was the furthest thing on his mind when her divorce was finally official, because all he could think about was her well-being. Luffy had his own scandal with Shanks to worry about and their father was too busy solidifying his Media Emporium in Water 7. There wasn't really anyone else she could count on to give her the emotional support she needed, and it was only when he and Sanji passed by the Mansion she once shared with her husband that they both whitnessed how alone she really felt.

Dragon bought his daughter and son their current residence on Mangrove Hills right before Luffy enrolled into Mariejois Academy and he did not hesitate to lend a hand to help her move. He was still grieving the loss of his father, Koshiro, but he still took the time to stand by her during her own period of mourning.

The black diamond glistenened on her finger as her left hand came to rest on her rapidly rising and falling chest, the precious stone complementing her eyes beautifully.

A smile curled on her lips as she caught him staring at the ring. "I'm not giving it back."

He laughed with her at that, leaning in to kiss her. "Good. Please don't."

Robin grinned happily and kissed him again, sighing contently as he pressed his lips on the junction of her neck and right shoulder. "Zoro," she whispered, taking his head in both her hands to make him look at her. "I love you," she solemnly declared, looking him deeply in the eyes. "I want you to know with all my heart that you are everything I'd hoped for and everything I need in a man. You make me feel like a woman should feel without having to trade in her femininity in any way. You make me beautiful just because you love me. Day in, day out."

He kissed her again and then watched her arch her back as he push inside of her once more, smiling with her when she opened her eyes and pulled him back down on top of her for another kiss.

She'd told him about her visit to the gynaecologist.

He wasn't going to deny that the news was a bad one, but he chose to see it as a challenge. It certainly did not make him love her less. He shared her pain and angry frustration because of what happened 4 years ago, but they'd get through this together. They would keep trying to make their dream of a family a reality.

The black diamond ring he gave her was a testament to that.

A promise.

* * *

"Show me! Show me!"

Nami leaned over the table to look at the ring with a delighted expression, biting her lower lip excitedly as she grabbed Robin's hand. "It's so gorgeous!" she sighed dreamily. "Oh, congrats you guys!" she then said, laughing as she took Robin into her arms and hugged her.

Robin hugged her back and then looked at the friends that had gathered around their dinner table in the courtyard. "It was about damn time," she quietly said with a shake of her head and a chuckle.

Luffy laughed along with Chopper, Usopp, Kaya, Sanji and Franky who'd gathered that night at their house when they heard the news of his sister's engagement. "Grandpa'll be relieved."

"He's not the only one," Zoro commented back, grinning up at Robin as she sat down in his lap and stuck out her tongue to him playfully.

"You'll make the most beautiful bride, Robin," Sanji said, raising his champagne glass to the couple. "I wish you lots of happiness together."

They all followed suit and raised their glasses, expressing congratulory words and well-wishes.

"Zoro, my man," Usopp said afterwards, looking at him seriously from the other side of the table."Just remember that she's always, _always_ right, and your marriage'll be a breeze."

"Just like ours, right honey?" Kaya said with a joking smirk.

Usopp put up a big goofy grin and nodded. "Yes, dear."

The engaged couple laughed heartedly at that, holding each other tighter.

"So when's the d-day?" Franky wondered, grinning at them.

Zoro and Robin looked at each other for a moment and smirked. "February 10th," Robin announced to them with a nod.

"The Saturday after her birthday," Zoro clarified.

"And of course," Robin began with an eye on her brother. "I want you to organise it, if you're up for it."

Luffy grinned. "That leaves me with what, 5 months? That's more than enough time. I'll get it done, sis."

"And you, shitty cook," Zoro said, looking at the blond chef. "You better make us some good food to eat."

Sanji chuckled derisively. "Well, someone has to make Robin's day memorable. Might as well be me, since you won't be the one to do it."

Nami shook her head amusedly, putting her hand against her forehead. "Can't you give it a rest, it'll be their wedding day..."

Robin giggled and wrapped her arms around her husband to be, kissing him on his cheek. "We appreciate it, Sanji," she said, smiling amusedly at the vein that had popped on the side of Zoro's face.

"Alright," Luffy then said, having thought of an idea. "How about we have an engagement party at 'The Bloom Room' tomorrow? The Mermaid Room sounds perfect for this."

The entire table made agreeing sounds.

"It's short notice, but I think we should be able to pull it off?" Luffy wondered, looking at his sister.

"Tomorrow is the launch of our new concept on every third Thursday of the month; 'Cutty Thursdays' featuring our very own Dj Cutty Flam. The mainroom will be packed, but the Mermaid Room should be free." she answered, smirking at Franky as she saw him grin. "I can't wait to dance to Cutty Flam's tracks tomorrow."

"Should I invite Vivi?" Nami asked, looking at the rest of them. "I heard she's dating someone, so perhaps she'll want to come?"

"That's a great idea," Luffy said, knowing that he'd have to find a way to integrate Ace's friends into his group of friends and eventhough he didn't really like the guy, it seemed like Law was the perfect way to accomplish this.

"I've remixed some of her songs and added them to tomorrow's playlist," Franky said, giving Nami his thumbs up. "She hasn't heard them yet, but I'm sure she and you guys will love them!"

"You guys all befriended the songstress?" Kaya questioned, looking at her friends first before turning to her husband. "And here I thought you were exaggerating again."

"Who, me?" Usopp wondered, faking an innoncent smile.

Kaya grinned at him and shook her head, leaning in for a kiss.

"I would love to have her there," Robin said, gracefully bringing a fork with buttercream cake to Zoro's mouth. "I'll ask her tomorrow at the shoot. I've really grown to like her," she admitted, watching her fiancé eat the cake with a loving smile.

"Gaaah, I really regret not being able to be there tomorrow," Sanji grunted.

Nami placed a conforting hand on his arm. "I'm sure Vivi understands. It would've been a great opportunity though."

"Right?" Sanji replied with a shake of his head. "All the world celebrities who're native to Sabaody are going to be there, and the most important one will be missing."

Nami rolled her eyes jokingly. "Yeah, I'm sure her videoclip is ruined now because of the fact that you won't be there tomorrow."

Luffy chuckled at their conversation, realizing how well the both of them went together. He had his head in the clouds most of the time and she was down to earth. They complemented each other perfectly.

"What is Vivi like?" Chopper wondered, looking up at Luffy who was seated next to him.

"Why don't you ask Dr Trafalgar?" Luffy responded with a knowing grin.

"Trafalgar Law?" Kaya wondered, eyes growing wide as Luffy nodded.

The reindeer's eyes went wide at that. "Eh?! They're... Law and... Since when...?"

Luffy shrugged, not knowing the answer to the question. "But they did kiss after the concert on Monday."

Nami smirked and shook her head. "She's only told me that he's insanely hot, is it true?"

Luffy pursed his lips and cocked his head to the side. "Let me put it this way; If he was gay and we met under better circumstances _and_ Ace wasn't in the picture, I'd have hit that in a heartbeat," he calmly said, chuckling along with the others as they laughed at his statement.

She chuckled and bit her lip amusedly. "But-?"

"I find him to be a dick," Luffy answered with a shrug.

"He's also a friend of Ace's, so I've been around him enough to know. If she likes dicks, it's her choice. No pun intented."

Nami laughed along with the rest of them. "Sounds like the kind of guy Vivi likes," she commented, shaking her head amusedly. "Good looking bad boys."

"Then he's perfect for her," Luffy said, reaching for his vibrating phone in the backpocket of his jeans, frowning as he looked at its screen. It was a message from an unknown number that contained a video.

He put his phone on mute and clicked on the message, making sure that no one around him could see it, just in case.

He opened the video file and immediately felt all blood drain from his face.

It was a video of him.

And multiple other men.

Fucking him.

Feeding him their cocks, their semen, their spit...

Over and over. One after the other.

And he begged them.

Teased them, even.

For more.

Again and again.

Luffy shut down his phone and excused himself from the table, feeling sick to his stomach. He made his way into the darkened incoming hall and found Sanji's jacket, took a cigarette and a lighter from his spare pack, ran towards the abandonned terrace and lit the end of the stick, taking a long drag as he willed the horror and the unsurmontable fear he felt away. He couldn't stop the trembling of his limbs, nor the flowing of his tears as he stared at the lit up city in the distance.

There was no place left to hide anymore.

* * *

The next day passed by in a haze again.

Choosing to keep himself from stressing about the video that had obviously been sent by Kid, Luffy let himself drown in his work instead, gladly accepting the stress that came with that. He found himself not having the time to worry about his poor decisions of the past, his workschedule for that Thursday being too jampacked.

Vivi was shooting the second part of her promotional video for the Mera S today, along with the shots that would be used in her new video for her new single featuring DJ Cutty Flam.

Since Franky had other obligations that day, they were shooting the party scene in the morning on the rooftop of Club Vinyl which had an open air patio and a dancefloor with illuminated floor panels. The idea was to have Vivi performing her choreography with some local street dancers on there and the extra's cheering her on by the sidelines while Franky spun the tables. The location had been chosen because it'd been perfect for overhead shots with the signature buildings of Sabaody City and the Dome in the background.

Another scene was shot indoors in one of the club's rooms with many personalities native to Sabaody. Robin was there, the sister designers Bonney and Whitey, Duval from the Rosy Life crew, the beatboxer/ rapper Scratchmen Apoo, the Pro Wrestler Urouge and teen heartthrob/ singer, dancer and actor Coby Morgan.

The indoor club scene was directed in a way that every celebrity got a cameo in it, the women got to dance in freestyle with the songstress on the dancefloor, while Duval and Scratchmen lipsynced the chorus with her and Urouge exhibited his monstruous strength by picking her up with a hand and carrying her around on his shoulder while she giggled in delight.

Coby was there to share the scenes in which Vivi would be lounging on a couch and singing the slow moments of the song, acting as her love interest. They'd worked together before on a song and had great chemistry. Being back together in this video was going to be a wink to their shared fans for the upcoming collaboration on her new album.

By the time Franky and Duval left the set around 3 O'clock that afternoon, the director called in a general break for all performers of the video and Luffy suddenly found himself approached by Coby, sitting himself next to him on the huge white leather couch of the lounge. He looked up from the tablet he'd been working on and smiled at him.

"Hello, I'm Coby Morgan."

Luffy grinned and took the hand he was extending. "You really don't need to introduce yourself anymore, you know?" he smirked back, shaking his head.

"Well, it's polite to do so, isn't it?" Coby answered back, a smile creeping on his handsome features. "If I'm not mistaken, you're Luffy, right?"

"I am," Luffy replied, putting his tablet next to him on the couch.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I recognised your name when Vi mentionned it," Coby admitted, sitting back in his seat.

Luffy rose a curious eyebrow. "You did? From where?"

"Mariejois Academy," Coby said, watching Luffy's eyes grow wide with amazement.

"Seriously?" Luffy chuckled before shaking his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, I wish I could say the same about you... uhm..."

Coby laughed at that and shook his head. "I was a year behind you, when you got your Master's degree this year, I got my Bachelor's. But it was a chance encounter with you at the Student's café on Campus that stuck by me. I was overwhelmed by the idea of College, having had nothing other than my movie career since I was a child to rely on. It was the first time I wanted something, just for me and it scared me. You gave me the courage to pursue my own dreams and reach my goals."

"Wait," Luffy whispered, suddenly remembering a conversation in the Student's Café three years ago with a chubby, angsty freshman. "That was you? Dude, you look nothing like I remember!"

Coby laughed again. "I get that remark a lot these days."

"Man..." Luffy said, shaking his head in disbelieve at how much Coby had changed. He would even go as far as saying that he looked very attractive. "I'm glad to hear you made it. I had no idea you were originally from Sabaody too."

"I am, but I've been all over the world with my movies and music so a lot of people don't really know where I'm actually from," the pink haired youth informed him. "Either way, I'm really glad I was able to properly thank you for what you did for me, Luffy."

Luffy only smiled in acknowledgement, a little surprised by the fact that his words had been a source of motivation for someone else.

Coby smiled back and nodded. "We should get drinks sometime. I hear Cutty Flam is playing at 'The Bloom Room' tonight?"

"Yes, he is. Do you need VIP arrangements?" Luffy offered.

"My manager has me covered, but thanks for asking," Coby replied. "Are you going?"

Luffy nodded, "Yes, I'll be there. My sister, Robin, is having her engagement party tonight as well." He made a movement with his head in the direction of where she stood talking to Whitey, Bonney and Vivi by the bar.

Coby looked over at the women, eyes going wide. "She is? Then I'll need to congratulate her later. 'The Bloom Room' is really starting to become the place to be for Sabaody's nightlife. Your sister is a very intelligent entrepeneur, Luffy."

Luffy grinned proudly. "That she is."

Coby nodded and then stood again, getting ready to leave. "Thanks again, Luffy. I'll see you tonight?"

"See you tonight, Coby," he replied, smiling warmly at him.

As Coby walked away, he saw his sister coming over. She stopped in her approach to exchange a few words with Coby and he grinned as they hugged and she expressed her thanks. He took back his tablet in his hands, getting ready to videocall Ace.

"Hey, guess what I found out," Robin said a moment later, plopping down next to him.

"What?"

"Bonney over there has been in a serious relationship with Nami's sister, Nojiko for over 3 years now."

Luffy raised his eyebrows, visibly surprised at this piece of news. "It's funny how everyone I've met since I came back has a link to another person I know or that I've recently met," Luffy remarked, looking at his sister amusedly. "Whitey and Bonney both went to the same High School as Ace and Marco."

"And Marco is Whitey's husband," Robin said, nodding.

"Whitey designed all of Vivi's outfits from her last concert tour," Luffy added. "And Vivi in turn is dating one of Ace's friends, who happens to be the new doctor at Chopper's Clinic and she's also good friends with Coby Morgan, who, apparently, I met in my second year at college and to whom I'm accused to have given motivational advice."

"Good God!" Robin giggled at the sarcastic tone of his brother, knowing he only used it for comedic effect. "Are you making a call?" she then asked as she saw him open up the application for videochatting.

"Yeah, I'm calling Ace to tell him I won't be able to see him tonight," he said before grinning at her. "Care to tell him why?"

"So you'd rather be with him, than at my party?" Robin replied jestingly, chuckling as Luffy stuck out his tongue to her.

"Hey, are you calling Hot Stud?" Whitey called, having heard them and starting to come over.

"Shit, I haven't had the time to see him in the hospital yet!" Bonney chimed in, following her sister. "Let me say hi to him too!"

"Oh, you mean Ace? Law's friend, right?" Vivi said, taking her bottle of water from the bar and coming over too.

Urouge and Scratchmen, who'd been standing nearby, moved to a spot behind the couch and the siblings, wanting to see too. "I think I've heard his name before..." Scratchmen commented.

Luffy grinned, amused by the fact that he was now surrounded by all the celebs of Sabaody who wanted to see Ace.

"Ace?" Luffy called, making sure that Ace's videofeed was off for the time being.

_"Hi...!"_

They all laughed at how groggy his voice sounded.

_"Luffy, where are you? Who's there with you?"_

Luffy chuckled at his suspicious tone. "Oh, I'm just hangin' and chillin' on set with the beautiful designer sisters Whitey and Bonney, my gorgeous sister Robin, lovely Vivi and the talented Coby Morgan, as well as the awesome Scratchmen Apoo and the amazing 'Mad Monk' Urouge." They all supressed their laughter and Luffy continued. "What are you doing? Did you just wake up?"

_"Wait, they're all there? Even... even Mad Monk?"_

Luffy looked up at the wrestler behind him with a grin. "Don't go all fanboy on me yet. I'm going to open up my video feed, you don't need to open up yours if you don't feel like it, okay?"

They suddenly had an image of Ace who was sitting in his bed, waving at all of them with a big goofy grin._ "I definitely feel like it."_

Everyone laughed and Luffy opened up his video feed, loving the expression of amazement on Ace's face as all of them were revealed to him. "Hi!"

There was a sound like an excited squeek that came out of Ace's throat and Luffy chuckled.

"I thought I had heard your name before!" Scratchmen said, leaning in closer to the small screen. "Portgas! Do you recognise me? We took finance classes together at Sabaody U."

_"I should be asking you that question, Apoo. You're the one who's famous now!"_

Scratchmen chuckled. "I'll ask Luffy here to give me the address of your current whereabouts and I'll come visit your sick ass!"

_"Bring an autograph from the Mad Monk with you!" _he requested excitedly before adressing the wrestler apologetically. _"If that's okay with you of course, Mr Urouge?"_

Urouge chuckled, his deep voice vibrating through the room. "Of course," he said, making a handgesture to a nearby PA to bring him pen and paper. "It's Ace, right?"

Luffy let all of those who wanted to, exchange some pleasantries with Ace, realizing now more than ever that Ace always managed to bring smiles to other people's faces.

And to have his own heart flutter with joy, just by seeing him.

* * *

Their four course dinner had ended, the waiters having taken their plates away mere moments ago. The blue themed Mermaid Room had double doors on each end, one giving access to the second floor of the establishment and the VIP Rooms, the other doors giving direct access to the balcony on the second floor of the main concert room.

'The Bloom Room''s main room was packed with people who purchased their ticket to the sold-out first edition of Cutty Thursdays.

The moment Franky arrived on the stage, the gathered crowd went out of their mind as the first beat of his signature track began to play.

Franky's title track was the cue for them to hit their private dancefloor and Zoro stood up from his seat to invite Robin to go watch their friend play. Kaya and Usopp followed suit, with Sanji and Nami close behind them.

Luffy watched Law kiss Vivi before they made their way to the balcony too, leaving him alone with Chopper.

"Don't you want to go out there?" he asked the reindeer, who reached for his glass of juice from the table.

"Aren't you coming with?" Chopper asked in return.

Luffy shook his head, not entirely in the mood to be dancing right now. "You go on ahead," he softly said, smiling as he watched him jump off his chair with his drink.

Truth was that he was itching for a cigarette, a clear sign that he was getting nervous and restless again. Even his sister's engagement party hadn't been enough to get his mind off of Kid and their past together.

He needed to know how much material Kid had on him. He knew Eustass Kid to be an obnoxious and arrogant asshole with a twisted sense of humour and an insatiable sex drive with a whole list of kinks that went with it.

His worst fear right now was for Ace to find out about the lewd things he did without having had the chance to properly explain the circumstances which drove him to such lows.

Kid had been the easy choice back then; right next door to his dorm appartment, no questions, no obligations, just raw and unadultured sex whenever he felt like his pain got to be too much for him to handle.

And he saw now, how much of a mistake Kid had been. One he regretted deeply.

Luffy grunted and shook his head, standing and walking out of the room and down the stairs leading to the main bar on the groundfloor. From there he took the service exit towards the private parking lot around the back of the building. He walked towards the exit in the fence that gave out on a small alley and lit his cigarette, closing his eyes as he inhaled the smoke in deeply, cherishing the toxic burn in his lungs.

He opened his eyes again and exhaled, finding a pair of light brown eyes staring back at him.

"Boo."

"Fuck!" Luffy yelled, stumbling backwards towards the side wall of the building. "What the fuck!" he breathed, heart racing as a familiar laugh echoed through the night. "What-?"

This couldn't be happening.

He found himself staring at a self-contently looking Kid, his expression quickly changing into one of frightened apprehension.

"What, what?" Kid mimicked him, grinning amusedly. "I looked you up, Monkey. That's how I found you. Fucking Ace doesn't come without perks, does it?"

Luffy let out a trembling breath, fear taking a hold of him as he recognized the wild look in his eyes. "That's not-"

"Shhh..." The redhead looked him over with badly disguised contempt. "Did you enjoy the video I sent you, Monkey?" he whispered, moving closer with a slight hop in his step. He ran a hand through Luffy's black locks when he had him pinned against the wall with his body, grabbing a fistful of hair and grinning at his gasp of pain. "Oh no," he mockingly murmured in Luffy's left ear as he tried to wriggle out of his hold. "There's no Ace to put in between us anymore..."

Luffy grunted in pain again and pushed the burning part of the cigarette he was still holding against the wrist keeping him captive. "Get your fucking hands off of me!" he yelled.

"You little bitch slut!" Kid snarled in pain, backhand slapping Luffy across the face violently enough to make him hit the concrete floor of the alleyway.

The palm of Luffy's right hand landed on a stray piece of glass, cutting flesh and he cried out, exclaiming in pain again when Kid dragged him back on his feet by his left arm to face him, pushing Luffy back against the wall and smirking when he heard the dull thud when the back of Luffy's head hit the bricks behind him. He took advantage of his moment of dissorientation to take him by his throat.

"Eustass...!" Luffy whimpered, both hands frantically clawing at his much larger one that was slowly, but surely squeezing his throat shut. His head was spinning and he felt like he'd throw up any minute.

"Remember this game, little Monkey?" Kid spoke in his ear again, chuckling at his feeble attempts to get free. He then noticed the blood that was getting smeared all over his wrist and rapidly darted his tongue out for a taste of it, groaning in excitement, watching him struggle more. "How I'd fuck you while you begged me to go harder, deeper and faster while I held your neck like _this._"

"Stop...!" Luffy grunted as the last of his breath was being stolen from him, feeling him unbutton his pants and pushing them down far enough. "Eustass, no..." he whimpered, fighting harder against the bigger man's hold and now hearing the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled down. "Please, no!"

"Tell you what?" Kid murmured, letting go of Luffy's neck just as quick as he turned him around so he faced the wall. "How about you close your eyes and pretend I'm your precious Shanks, eh? That's what always got my Monkey going, isn't it?"

Luffy coughed and desperately gulped for air, his throbbing left cheek resting against the cool bricks of the wall, blinking rapidly as tears began to acumulate in his eyes.

The entire world was spinning and his nausea only worsened.

This _couln't be_ happening.

"You look your best when you're drenched in cum, little Monkey," Kid breathed in his neck, his hand back around his throat, pressing him against wall. He positionned himself against him. "You love it, you can't fool me with your decent boyfriend act. And goodie-two-shoes Ace will see through it soon, too."

Luffy sobbed pitifully at that and screamed into the hand that came to cover his mouth as Kid thrust inside without warning or care. His sobs and muffled screams resounded through the night and Kid never relented, never slowed down, the pain only growing as he continued to bleed and beg and whimper.

As his body was about to give out on him, he could've sworn to have seen a flash of pink cross his blurry line of vision before all went black.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**_In: 11. The King of Wands - The Chariot_**

**_-BDP-_**


	11. The King of Wands - The Chariot

**_Jeez... oh jeez. You guys are so awesome. I have no words to describe how happy all those reviews made me feel._**

**_This story has taken over my life, to the point that I'm even reciting imaginary dialogue between these characters during long and lonely elevator rides at work. Heh._**

**_The darkness in this fic isn't for everyone, I know, but I'm truly grateful that so many of you continued to read this little fictional fantasy of mine._**

**_We're not completely out of the woods yet, but behold... in the distance... there is a light._**

**_Domo!_**

**_Relevant Tarot Cards for this chapter:_**

**_The King of Wands: The opposite of the Reversed King of Wands (Kid Eustass). My King of Wands (Ace) reflects this King best. He is the man who always has to lead the charge and he hasn't friends so much as worshippers; people either love him or hate him, and the same goes for his family. Not that he doesn't love his family; he is the kind of man who falls in love at first sight and woes his love interest until they love him back. He loves danger, adventure and above all challenges that only serve to strengthen his unrelenting character._**

**_The Chariot: This is a card about struggle, about having to put two contradicting things, ideas or needs together in order to get through whatever is bugging you. You have to trust in your ultimate victory, but not forget that in order to get there, you will need to gather the courage to take control of a situation._**

* * *

11. The King of Wands - The Chariot

* * *

The Di Monkey residence appeared in the headlights as Coby drove his sportscar up its driveway.

He turned off the engine and sat back in his seat, taking a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Luffy-"

"Stop."

Coby took a shaky breath and closed his eyes.

"I'm grateful you were there, Coby," Luffy whispered from his passenger's seat, his now bandaged right hand resting in his lap. "But as I told you before, I'm not going to press charges. This is something I need to resolve on my own."

Coby looked at him, visibly not understanding why Luffy was reacting this way after what happened. He'd arrived just when Kid had had his way with Luffy and walked away, leaving Luffy nearly unconscious on the ground.

And to Luffy's horror, Coby told him, while they waited for a doctor in the ER, that he knew about his past relationship with Kid. He'd told him that he'd seen him and Kid make out at numerous dorm parties during college and that he'd known that Kid had been notorious in the underground for his sex parties that usually involved drugs and orgies.

"The bastard raped you, Luffy!" Coby said loudly, shaking his head. "You have to report it!"

Luffy bit his lower lip, fighting against the tears. "And how will that make me look?" he whispered through gritted teeth, closing his eyes. "He's a decorated officer of the Air Force now, no one will believe me if it came out that a Captain of the esteemed Air Forces raped me. And he has footage of me... getting fucked by multiple..." Luffy stopped and took a steadying breath. "I used to let complete strangers do what he did to me... on a nearly daily basis. No one is going to take me seriously."

"So you deserve to get raped?!" Coby exclaimed, appaled. "Luffy..."

A teary, trembling smile formed on Luffy's face and he lowered his head, teardrops falling on his soiled shirt. "You have no idea how much I regret all those things I did now... I thought I'd be able to hide them, but I can't anymore..."

"Then go to the authorities, put Kid behind bars!" Coby begged him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Does your sister know about...?"

"My promiscuity? She does..." Luffy answered, sniffling. "But not about all of it... like she never knew I dated Kid or why..."

"Why did you? Date Kid?"

Luffy opened his eyes, deciding that he could tell Coby because he needed to start talking about that part of his past anyway. "He reminded me of a man I fell deeply in love with... I had a very hard time after that man and I broke up."

Coby's expression softened. "Are you still in love with him?"

Luffy shook his head. "I thought I was, but I found out recently that I'm not anymore."

"There's someone else?" the other male deduced, smiling gently. "That guy... Ace...?"

Luffy sighed and nodded silently, face contorting from the sadness he felt at the mention of his boyfriend's name, more tears falling fom his eyes.

"He doesn't know," Coby realized, now understanding Luffy's situation a bit more as he shook his head. "So what happened? With that man you fell in love with?"

"I didn't know how to let go of him," Luffy admitted. "He was my first. And when he broke up with me, I couldn't handle it."

"You couldn't handle it?" Coby reiterated.

"When we ended it, I was 17, he was 32," Luffy confessed, pauzing to give Coby the time to be surprised at that news. "I thought I'd never get over him or the pain. I felt so strongly about him, but he didn't or couldn't return my feelings... I thought that by showing him my resolve, my love for him that he'd come to understand. I wanted him to feel the pain I felt... After a while I began to despair and I just wanted to be done with it, so I jumped in front of a subway train and he saved me, loosing his left arm in the process."

Coby's eyes grew wide. "Oh my God."

"Yeah..." Luffy murmured, looking absentmindedly at the dashboard. "The guilt I felt because of that nearly drove me mad and so my grandfather arranged for me to get into Mariejois Academy. I gladly accepted because I couldn't stand the thought of staying here, knowing what I did to the one person I'd ever fallen in love with. But all I ended up doing was running away."

"Luffy..." Coby removed his seatbelt and moved closer to Luffy as he saw his shoulders begin to shake with sorrow, taking him into an embrace.

His small body was trembling now as the tears fell in earnest. "I couldn't let go... and I couldn't stand the pain and the only thing that seemed to help was what I let Eustass do to me... repeatedly, damaging me further. I thought I had turned a new page when I came back, that I could start over and have someone love me just for me, but I can't ask Ace to stay with me after I will have told him everything... he won't want me anymore, he'll be digusted with me and I don't blame him... I'm a horrible, worthless person."

"Listen to me, Luffy," Coby whispered comfortingly. "You are a wonderful person, truly. What matters now, is that you're doing your best to change. I'm sure Ace has seen that potential in you: you're a charismatic, hardworking and caring person. And you are not worthless; you single handedly saved Mugiwara's billion belly deal with Vivi's management!"

"And that makes it worse..." Luffy whispered, trembling in his hold. "Imagine if this comes out, Coby... I'll lose my job. Mugiwara will be humiliated and Ace... if it gets known that Ace is dating a slut, his credibility will be shot. I have a high profile job now, a lot of people's reputation depend of what I do; I can't let this one get out."

Coby quieted, fully realizing Luffy's predicament. He sighed and held him tighter, burrying his nose in his hair. "But you can't let Kid get away with this either, Luffy... And you're not a slut."

Luffy chuckled quietly, appreciating his kind words and sniffling as he sat back. "I know I can't let him get away with this... but for now, there isn't much I can do."

"Except for coming clean to Ace, at least," Coby interjected, watching him closely.

Luffy nodded, averting his eyes nervously. "Yeah..."

Coby reached out a hand to cup his face consolingly, wiping away the tears from under Luffy's left eye. They stilled when their eyes met and Luffy shyed away from his touch, blushing.

"I..."

Retracting his hand quickly, Coby smiled reasuringly at him. "I didn't mean to... I- Don't worry, I fully respect the fact that you're dating someone. I would never think of... God no... especially not _now_..."

A quivering smile appeared on Luffy's face and he nodded. "It's okay, I didn't think you would try anything..."

"To be honest... And I hope I won't upset you with this, I used to have such a crush on you, Luffy," Coby confessed, blushing in turn. "Your extracurricular activities aside, you were this popular, inspirational, grade A student. I looked up to you. I still do."

"You had a crush...?" Luffy incredulously whispered, smiling. "I was such a mess..."

Coby laughed, shaking his head. "Still, I knew I had no chance whatsoever with you, but I still found you to be the most amazing guy I had ever met. I still think you are. I wish I could be as lucky as Ace is, truly."

Luffy smiled widely at the compliment. "You're sweet," he whispered, looking up at the big and empty house ahead of them with a chuckle.

"At least I got you to laugh a bit," Coby grinned, following his gaze. "But I'd rather not have you stay in that house by yourself tonight."

Luffy took a shaky breath and nodded, agreeing with him completely. The thought of being alone in their big house, sent shivers down his spine. He knew that his sister and Zoro wouldn't be coming home for at least three more hours because the lounge closed at 3.30am. "If you don't object to sleeping on my couch, you're welcome to stay."

"I don't mind," Coby answered, looking at him now. "You'll be okay, Luffy," he told him when he watched him relax in his seat.

Somehow, those words and Coby's tender disposition helped to lift some of the sorrow from his heart.

He smiled at him gratefully and followed him out of the car.

* * *

The first rays of the sun peaked over the horizon, outlining the sensual curve of her body as she lay on her side next to him.

A long strand of her of teal hair curled down her neck and down her naked shoulder, her pink lips slightly parted as she was still blissfully unaware of the newly dawned day.

He exhaled contently as he let his eyes go over her small frame, smiling as she snuggled closer, her perfectly manicured right hand sliding over the cream silk cover of their bed, instinctively reaching out for him. Her long eyelashes fluttered open when her searching fingers found his as they closed around hers.

"Hey," she whispered, watching him bring her fingers to his lips to kiss them.

He closed his eyes and pressed the palm of her hand against his cheek, pressing another kiss in its centre.

Vivi blushed and bit her lower lip at how sweet he was being with her.

"Hey," he murmured back, his intense grey eyes watching her pull back her hand out of his hold. She smiled at him gently and then let the silk covers slide off of her naked body when she moved and stood from the bed, walking over to the floating bedside table on Law's side of the bed, taking the phone that lay there out of its socket.

Law let his eyes go over her curvy yet athletic body while she made a call to her security agents to let them know she spent the night at his loft and that she was safe. He watched her talk on the phone for a few moments, reaching out to caress her smooth, milky white skin with the back of his fingers, satisfying the need he had to touch her and register her beauty with just his hand. He held her gaze with his as their eyes met, smirking when he saw her nipples grow erect, her body getting aroused again just because of the wanton look he kept giving her. Cheeks turning red once more and breathing quickening as she watched him get out of the bed, she caught herself with her mouth slighty hanging open as his naked, strong and muscular body came to stand in front of hers. He took the phone out of her hand, not caring if she was done talking or not when he dropped it back on the bedside table.

Her deep violet eyes stared up at him as he towered over her, his expression unchanging as he took her face in his hands, threading his long, tattooed fingers through her silky strands, pulling her closer to him as he bent over and she pushed herself up by her toes, claiming her plump lips with his in a searing kiss.

Vivi moaned, giving his tongue access to hers, knees growing weak as he devoured her, the desire pooling deep within her and increasing rapidly as images of last night flashed in her mind. Her hands on his hips pulled him closer, the urge she felt needing to be fulfilled without delay.

She broke the kiss, capturing his eyes with hers, wanting for him to watch her slowly sit herself back down on his bed, inviting him wordlessly as she laid down, running the tip of her right hand fingers sensually inbetween her full breasts.

He licked his lips and crawled on top of her, his need rampant, spreading her legs as he went and pulling her lithe body to him with one hand on the small of her back, finding her to be soaking wet for him when he easily slid inside of her, grinning as she agilely hooked her left leg around his waist and pushed her hips up to give him deeper access.

They both groaned and he pounced on her jutting breasts, taking a rosy nipple in between his lips to suckle while his free hand cupped and fondled the other covetously.

She breathed his name brokenly, her body moving with his as he drove into her again and again, her hands fisting the covers above her head.

Law lifted his gaze up the long her sprawled out body, a predatory gleam shining in his eyes with the possessive thought that crossed his mind at that moment, fuelling his rising need to have more of her, her body, her moans, her taste and the overall effect his sex had on her.

He wanted it all for himself and for himself only.

The hand that had been supporting the small of her back joined the other with hers above her head, each hand taking one of hers, intertwining its fingers and keeping them captive against the bed as his body settled fully on hers, her legs falling open wider to accomodate to the new angle of entry.

Vivi beseechingly whimpered his name when Law resumed his thrusting in and out of her, smiling contently when he uttered a deep, guttural groan in the side of her throat, grinding his hips harder against hers.

"You feel so good..." he murmured breathlessly against her skin, pressing a kiss on the junction of her neck and shoulder.

She grinned and then felt him retreat from her, causing her to open her eyes. She found him looking down at her quietly, his intense gaze sending little sparks of arousal down her spine.

When next he coaxed her on her hand and knees, her grin only grew wider and she pushed her hips back teasingly, throwing her long hair to one side so she could look at him encouragingly from over her shoulder.

As if he needed the enticement.

He pushed inside of her swiftly, savouring her surprised moan and the quiver that went through her entire body. Using both hands on her hips to pull her to him with each thrust, he found himself stare at how she seemed to suck him back inside each time, lost in the rythmic music that were her incessant breathy gasps and throaty moans.

She was going to orgasm soon and she wouldn't be able to hold it off, nor did she want to, the feeling of being completely taken in by his masculine power was driving her crazy with need, her head spinning from the euphoria each of his thrusts brought to her already quivering body.

So when those marked, nimble fingers of his sneaked in between her legs to stroke her drenched womanhood, she cried out into the covers, cumming in his hand, suspended in her bliss as he mercilessly continued to thrust into her with a strong and steady rhythm, bringing about another jolt of ecstacy as he knowingly caressed the swollen bud at the apex of her thighs.

Having no voice left to cry out with, Vivi simply whimpered as her second orgasm ransacked through her, one of her hands joining his in between her legs to direct his delicious touches down there.

Law coaxed her to stand upright on her knees and to lean against him, his hands running all over her still overly sensitive body as she let her head fall back against his right shoulder, turning her head his way in search of his lips. He obliged and claimed hers softly, keeping his eyes at halfmast as he stared at her, cupping one of her breasts while the other settled on her lower belly, keeping her close, adding more strength to his thrusts, needing to feel all of her as he approached his limit.

"You're driving me crazy, doctor..." she breathed, grinning when she felt him smirk against her shoulder, sliding her fingers in between his resting on her stomach.

It wasn't long before he came undone deep within her, murmuring her name in the side of her throat, nuzzling her skin there as she panted in his ear, mewling contently.

They fell back down on the bed with him taking place behind her, their intertwined hands resting on her stomach as they took a few moments to catch their breaths.

"I'm expected at the clinic in 30 minutes," Law whispered in her hair after a while, breathing in her feminine fragrance. "Do you feel like staying here today?"

Vivi smiled, closing her eyes as she nuzzled his chin, already loving his musky scent. "Do you expect me to?"

He grinned, pulling her closer. "No."

"I'm going to go to the Santoryuu Gym later on, for a workout," she informed him, pressing her lips against his sweaty jaw. "Luffy's future brother-in-law owns it."

"Yes, he told me yesterday," he replied, nuzzling her forehead.

She turned herself around to face him, her right hand coming to rest on his cheek. "The Santoryuu and the Thousand Sunny are organising a marathon next week, would you like to be my running buddy?"

"If you can keep up with me, sure," he replied, grinning at her as she stuck out her tongue playfully. He took her in his arms and rolled them over so she lay on top of him. "I was already planning on going, but you'll make it more worthwhile by just being there."

Vivi smiled and kissed him gently. "You risk to be exposed as my new boyfriend if you do this..."

"The horror," he sarcastically said, looking her in the eyes. He understood her hesitation, figuring that each time she wanted something for herself, the original intentions ended up twisted and vulgarised. He knew what he was getting himself into. He was drawn to her, not because of her beauty and even less because of her fame, but because underneath all of it, she was just a woman in search of the most mundane things. To have real friends, a family, a partner. Love. She wanted to fight to have those things which gave her more depth and the kind of beauty that really mattered to him. "I'm in no rush to define what _this_ is, are you?"

She shook her head, biting her lip. Vivi felt like she could trust his judgment, and expect that he wouldn't just take the words of the media over hers. Not only was he handsome, but he was extremely smart and caring which only attracted her to him more. "I can't deny though, that I like what _this_ is."

Law smiled, pulling her face down for a kiss. "Then we agree."

"We do," she confirmed before stilling when she felt something stirr against her thigh. "I thought you were expected at the clinic in 30 minutes?"

"I am. Why? Do you think you'll need 30 minutes to help me?" he chuckled as she laughed heartedly, rolling them over the bed again.

* * *

The day dawned on the other side of the city as well.

Coby sighed and shook his head, watching Luffy sit up against the headboard of his bed. "I still think you should just stay in today."

Luffy produced a trembling smile and pulled his knees up underneath the covers. "I'm just lucky I got away with a few stitches in my hand and a couple of bruises. The ER doctor said I'd be fine."

Coby pursed his lips in disagreement, but didn't push the issue further. He stood from his seat on Luffy's windowsill, reaching for his leather jacket that lay on the comfy chair in the corner next to the window. "I need to get going, but let's meet up for lunch or dinner later on, Luffy?"

"I'm really grateful that you spent the night, Coby. Your presence was a great source of comfort; I really couldn't have asked for more," Luffy replied with an endeared smile. "And now I can't want more of your time. I'll be fine, really."

"It's my time to spend the way I want," Coby replied, approaching Luffy and sitting next to him on his bed. He let his eyes go briefly over the redness covering his left cheekbone before looking him in the eyes. "Stay home, Luffy, and talk to your sister."

Luffy watched him for a moment. "If I stay home, I'll go crazy, just thinking about what happened. And I don't want to worry my sister, she just got engaged." He shook his head, feeling tears well up in his eyes again. "I need to go to work," he concluded, wiping away the tears with a corner of the covers. "It's the only thing keeping me from completely breaking down."

Coby reached out a hand to him and placed it on his shoulder. "I understand, but you'll need to slow down at some point and face what's happened."

Luffy nodded, shying away from his touch again and choosing not to see the look of dejection on the pink haired male's face. "I know, but not now," he whispered, suddenly desperate to see Ace and realizing in the same second that he didn't know how he'd possibly be able to face him. "Not now."

"Okay," Coby whispered, beginning to stand again. "Just let me know if there's anything I can do for you, Luffy."

"Thanks," Luffy quietly said, looking up at him and grinning when he moved in to hug him. "For being there."

"There's no need to protect the asshole, you know that, don't you?" Coby said over his shoulder, holding the embrace.

Luffy stilled, but returned the embrace nonetheless. "I'm not," he replied resolutely.

That seemed to convince the young star and they let go of each other. "I'm staying at the Red Line Hotel over on Ocean Drive for the next couple of days. You have my number. It doesn't matter what time of night or day it is, just call me when you need to. I mean it."

"Okay," Luffy nodded and waved him goodbye, watching him walk out of his room.

Rattled or not, Luffy still acquiesced the fact that there wasn't anything he could do about the situation he was in without coming clean. He was fully prepared to live with the consequences of his choices now. He'd tried running, he'd tried hiding and it hadn't helped. It was time to face the music, but he was scared because of what he'd have to let go.

He wanted to tell Ace everything.

And he knew that after that, he'd never be able to be with him again.

He got out of bed a few moments later, needing to get ready for another busy day of work. It wasn't until he found himself in his shower that he broke down and let out out a cry, letting all of his anger, his pain, grief and frustration go while his entire body shook with dysphoria.

* * *

Marco'd been watching Luffy from afar with a questionning expression.

He'd noticed the bruise on his cheek and his injured right hand like everyone else had, and Luffy played it off by saying that he tripped on his way to his car last night and accidently cut his hand on a stray piece of glass, scraping his cheek on the ground as he landed. It would've been a valid excuse if only Luffy hadn't been so out of it all day; messing up orders and confusing dates and even partners. He was jumpy and his mind was scattered all over the place.

None of those were things he knew Luffy for. Something was wrong and he was getting worried. As far as he knew, him and Ace seemed to still be going strong, so what was going on? His sister was getting married and they spent last night celebrating, but even a hangover wasn't what explained Luffy's odd behaviour.

He did call Law to find out how things went at the party and although his friend had uncharacteristically told him with a chuckle that things went 'amazingly well', he'd just deduced from it that the man finally had gotten laid. Law hadn't seen Luffy after they'd finished dinner with his friends, so that left Marco without answers.

When lunch time rolled around, Marco decided to take the matters in his own hands.

"Hey Luffy," he greeted him with a comforting smile, grabbing a nearby empty chair so he could sit next to him at his desk. "I just heard from Ace; he's getting released from the hospital tonight."

Luffy grinned and reached for his phone. "Yeah, he already told me."

"Great," Marco said with a nod. "So, I've noticed that you've been a little scattered today..."

Luffy's shoulders slumped and he began to shake his head. "I know, it's just that I didn't get a lot of sleep last night..."

The blond man kept smiling at him. "Yeah, I figured. What happened to your hand, though? That looks painful."

Luffy turned his hand so his palm was visible with the transparant adhesive bandage that covered the horizontal cut. "I fell on a piece of glass in the club's parking lot. I needed stitches, so a friend took me to the ER last night."

"Ouch, but everything's alright, though right?" Marco asked, his worry coming through in his voice.

Luffy smiled at him, appreciating his concern. "I'm fine Marco, thanks for asking."

Marco gave him a lopsided smile, "At least it explains why Law didn't see you after dinner."

"You talked to Law?" Luffy asked conversationally, typing an e-mail.

"I did, and he told me that he enjoyed himself last night," Marco replied, grinning. "He seemed to like your friends."

Luffy chuckled contently. "I wouldn't know, he was liplocked with Vivi for most of the night."

Marco laughed heartedly, shaking his head. "Boy, sounds serious."

Luffy nodded, still grinning as he finished his e-mail and sent it.

"Either way, I thought that we could perhaps go see Ace and take the rest of the day off?" Marco suggested. "Start the weekend early? I think we deserve it, I mean, we've been working our asses off this week."

Luffy laughed and turned to look at him. "It's really been a long week. But are you sure it's okay?"

"Just pack up your stuff and go see him," Marco chuckled, standing up. "I know you've been dying to. I'll meet you at the hospital before he leaves, okay?"

Luffy smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Marco."

"Don't mention it," Marco whispered, eyes falling on Luffy's computer screen. He frowned a bit when he found the webpage of the Military Air Force opened. "Planning on enrolling?"

Luffy closed the page and shook his head. "Hell no," he grinned. "Just doing some research."

Marco grinned back and stood, cocking his head to the side in silent wonder as he walked away.

* * *

Newgate had arranged for his son to be picked up from the hospital that evening.

Marco had already gone back home for the day when Squard, Edward Newgate's personal driver came to pick up Ace.

"Your father requested you spend the weekend at the Newgate Mansion," the pink haired man said to Ace, who'd been packing his travel bag so he could go back to his condo with Luffy.

"Oh," Ace said, looking over at Luffy apologetically. "Well, he could've told me beforehand."

Luffy walked up to him with a shake of his head. "It's fine, go," he whispered with an understanding smile. Things had been a bit weird between them all afternoon, especially when Ace asked him about his injuries. Luffy stuck to his story, refusing to make today about him by telling him more than he felt comfortable sharing. He'd contemplated all the possible opportunities he could use to talk to Ace about his past but of course, none seemed to be appropriate and it only made him feel less and less adequate. He ultimately just resigned himself to talking to his boyfriend another time. "I'm sure your father is dying to have you with him at home."

"No," Ace whispered back, pullling him to him by his waist. He looked Luffy over for a few moments, clearly feeling his uneasiness. "_I've_ been dying to have some alone time with you again, so you're coming with me."

Squard smiled silently and announced he was going to go wait in the limousine parked in front of the building.

Luffy looked at Ace apologetically, not wanting to intrude on his father's invitation. "I don't even have clothes to bring with me."

Ace gave him an unimpressed expression at his poor excuse. "You've been invited to the house of the richest man in Sabaody and you're worried you won't have any clothes to wear? I can have Bonney or Whitey give you some clothes from their latest collections. No one is going to bat an eye and they'd be delivered in the morning."

"Oh wow," Luffy whispered, still a bit uncomfortable. "Look at you waving daddy's money around..."

Ace grinned and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "It's not like I do this every weekend," he whispered, watching him smile. "And I don't know... when I'm with you I just get the urge to splurge a little."

"Just as long as you know that you don't need to woo me and that I don't care about your money," Luffy said, looking him in the eyes, meaning every word. "This week has shown me how grateful I really am to just have you alive and well."

Ace's expression softened and he kissed Luffy gently. "And I'll never forget how you stood by me every step of the way. Which is in part why I want you to come with me, Luffy."

The younger male sighed, giving in with a nod, silently hating how he couldn't recipocrate Ace's excitement, knowing that it meant a lot to him to have him say 'yes'. "Alright."

"Great!" Ace exclaimed, taking him in his arms and kissing him. "You'll love it there, I promise."

Luffy gave him a hesitant smile and nodded. " Then I want to take this opportunity to tell you everything."

Ace smiled back and ran the back of his right hand against the side of his face. "Okay. How does a long, morning walk on the beach sound?"

Luffy wrapped his arms around his waist and chuckled, closing his eyes at the comforting feeling of Ace's heartbeat against the side of his face. "Sounds romantic."

"It does," Ace whispered back in his hair. "But I'll be all ears, I promise."

"Okay," Luffy quietly said, nodding against his chest and holding him tighter.

Ace sighed worriedly as he felt Luffy tremble in his hold, remembering what Marco had told him in confidence earlier that evening about Luffy's behavior at work. He had an idea of what to expect tomorrow and he was fully prepared to keep an open mind about what Luffy would tell him.

It was obvious that Luffy still struggled with opening up about what he felt and thought. Case in point being the injuries he said he got from tripping on his way to his car; there was something more that Luffy wasn't telling him about.

Despite that, Ace knew that he was beginning to fall for Luffy and he'd decided for himself that, come what may, he'd stick by him.

Because Luffy was worth it.

* * *

The Newgate Mansion was situated on a small private island of the Sabaody Archipelago, accessable only by boat from the city.

It was an enormous, 12 bedroom, 13 baths contemporary mansion located on a hill overlooking the ocean.

Luffy tucked back a strand of his hair behind an ear that the seabreeze blew in his face and smiled at the amazing house that was Ace's. They'd arrived last night, had dinner with Newgate and he'd been given a grand tour of the main house with its stunning lounge, modern minimalistic kitchen, the two bedrooms and a fabulous master suite with its own dressing room and Newgate's amazing office suspended over the sea.

The outbuildings of the residence, where he and Ace chose to stay at, offered a guest apartment with large terraces and infinite views over the ocean and the surrounding Sabaodian vegetation, an additional en-suite bedroom and a gorgeous chill-out area that opened out onto the beautiful garden with its amazing, heated infinity pool. The property also had two private coves, a beautiful wine cellar and an additional separate guest house with 5 bedrooms and its own swimming pool and an outdoor cinema complex.

It was a house fit for a king.

"Come on."

Luffy looked down at his left hand as Ace took it and they began to walk over the white sands of Newgate's private beach.

Last night they spent cuddling on their terrace near the pool, looking at the clear, unpolluted starry skies until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

They'd had a glorious, diversified handmade breakfast, some light and fashionable clothes by Whitey and Bonney and now they were going to have their long awaited talk.

Their footsteps dissappeared behind them with every roll of the ocean waves onto the shore.

"I was 15."

Ace looked at their naked feet as he listened to Luffy.

"My father had just founded Dragon Television Networks and he was gone all the time, my sister had just gotten married, dad had sold our family home near Sabao lake and I was moved into my father's penthouse in the City.

To keep me from being alone all the time, my dear father hired a private instructor to take care of me," Luffy paused and looked at the glittering ocean. "His name was Shanks. And he had his hands full with me," he chuckled and shook his head. "I had a rich kid attitude; I was petulant and blasé with a touch of abrasive."

Ace chuckled in turn and looked at him, wordlessly pushing him on to continue.

Luffy smiled back at him and ran his left hand through his hair with a sigh. "I could get anything I wanted. I was 15 years old and I felt old enough to make my own decisions. Therefore I was very much opposed to the idea of having a babysitter watch my every move and so I put the guy through hell."

"Sounds familiar," Ace commented.

"Hmm," Luffy voiced, grinning. "I skipped school, held wild parties in the penthouse or went to parties all the way up in North Blue with the family jet on school nights. My friends and I trashed hotel rooms, accumulating hundreds of thousands of belly in damage. I was out of control."

"Your dad wasn't a factor either, I take it?"

Luffy stopped in his tracks and pulled Ace back to him. "Ever since my mother passed away, dad and I never had a good relationship. Even now I can say that him and I don't talk. I consider him less of a father to me than a rock considers being... a rock."

Ace laughed at that and moved in to hug him. "So you and your dad don't get along."

"The fact that I'm gay, is something he can't accept about me," Luffy whispered against his chest. "I'm a dissappointment to that man and I'm perfectly fine with him thinking that."

Ace frowned a bit at that. "You don't care what he thinks...?"

Luffy looked up at him and shook his head. "I don't," he replied, letting go of him and continuing on. "Either way, the only time he acted like a father was when his reputation was in danger."

"When was that?" Ace wondered, coming to stand next to him in front of the ocean.

Luffy smiled sadly. "When my affair with Shanks got public."

Ace's eyebrows shot up at that. "How old was he?" he whispered, looking at Luffy.

"When things got complicated? 32." He answered, taking a deep breath and looking up into the sky, feeling fresh tears forming in his eyes. "You should know by now that I have a thing for older guys," he joked quietly before becoming serious again.

Ace never said anything, simply choosing to listen compassionately.

"About two years after my sister got married and just before I turned 17, there was this one night on which a conversation with my father left me feeling so humiliated, so angered and with so much hurt, that somehow I found myself in Shanks' room. Even with everything I had put him through, with all of my acting out and the mean pranks he still comforted me.

I was in tears and feeling lonely and we kissed. Before I knew it we were making out and having sex on a regular basis.

I was in love before I even realized I liked him. He was my first and I fell so _hard_ for him. He made me _feel. _For the first time in my life, I loved someone with all of my heart. I was truly happy for that year that we shared. I actually got into studying because of him. I became a model student, almost overnight. My dream of becoming an Event Planner was born because of him. He changed my life, he gave me purpose."

"Sounds like an amazing man," Ace said with a small, encouraging smile.

Luffy glanced up at him and wiped away the tear that fell out of his right eye. He nodded quickly and faced away from him. Ace wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head reassuringly.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"We tried to keep our relationship a secret," Luffy whispered, his voice barely audible over the sounds of the rolling waves. "But it wasn't long before the rest of the staff found out. And then my school teachers found out too and it all went to hell from there."

Ace closed his eyes and sighed, imagining the torment Luffy must've been in. "Oh God..."

"The schoolboard contacted my father and told them everything. They had photograpic and written evidence and Shanks was fired on the spot. I was in my last year of High School and I was stressed and panicked with everything that was going on at school and then the story was leaked to the Sabaody Herald and was this close to getting published until my dad put a stop to it. He lost a lot of money, but somehow the story still got published online.

And so, my father was humiliated and our relationship worsened, Shanks broke off all contact with me and I was taking my finals and slowly losing it. I couldn't handle everything that was going on and I needed an anchor to keep me from sinking into the spiralling depths of despair, but Shanks wanted nothing to do with me anymore. So... I... tried to end it."

"End it...?"

"It was a Wednesday, after I'd taken my last final," Luffy uttered, looking straight ahead at the water. "I was going home by train. I was waiting at the subway station, completely sullen and drained from studying and crying. I don't remember walking up to the tracks or even hearing the approaching train. I only remember blood and Shanks embracing me with an arm, holding me close. When I realized what had happened... I noticed the blood and realized that it wasn't mine... but his. Because... because... the train had ripped his left arm off."

"Holy fuck...!" Ace exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut and averting his face.

"I passed out after that, and I woke up in the hospital where my sister told me what happened," Luffy continued. "I screamed and screamed, hoping for it to not be true before I went into stupor. I was declared clinically depressed a few days later."

"Oh babe," Ace comfortingly whispered tightening his hold on him.

"My sister's marriage had ended and my father was nowhere to be found. I somehow successfully managed to finish High School and my grandfather thought that that was worth his 2 hour flight from Mariejois. He was the one who managed to salvage whatever was left of me then.

Both Robin and I were messes and the only thing our father did for us, was to buy a house. A big house were Robin and I could live in, together. To comfort each other, because he couldn't.

After the house was ready and after Robin moved in and I had all of my stuff moved over there too, my grandfather proposed I start college at Mariejois Academy.

I said yes in a heartbeat. I needed something else, I couldn't live with myself knowing what I had done to Shanks. He offered me a way out and I took it," Luffy whimpered, sobbing quietly.

Ace let him cry for a moment before pressing his lips in the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"And then, on my last night before I was to leave for college, I met Shanks at Baratie. It was hard seeing him with his arm amputated and I couldn't stop crying when I saw him, because it was all my fault.

I was wallowing in self-pity, but he never blamed me. Not once.

He told me... He told me to build myself up again, continue following my ambitions and to move on. I promised him that I would, since I was going to leave anyway. This is going to sound so awful, but it seemed such an easy promise to keep back then."

"You were still in mourning," Ace remarked.

"We officially broke up on that day and I haven't seen him since," Luffy stated. "I hear he got married and has a son."

"He's moved on."

The younger male nodded and turned around in his hold. "He has. It took me four years, a bad relationship and meeting you, but I got over him too."

"The bad relationship being Kid?" Ace whispered.

Luffy rolled his lips into his mouth and nodded, avoiding Ace's eyes. "Kid... was the worst mistake of my life so far..."

There was a moment of silence between them in which Luffy, sighed and opened his eyes, staring at nothing in particular.

"I'm prepared to hear that story, if you're ready to tell me," Ace said patiently, looking at him tenderly.

"He reminded me of Shanks... which is why it took me four years to get over him, I guess," Luffy said, trying to keep his tears in, but failing. "Oh fuck, I don't even know where to begin with that one..."

Ace took him by his hand again and coaxed him into walking, so he could gather his thoughts. When Luffy finally started to talk about his history with Kid, he found himself going through moments of dejection and anger over and over.

"He used to..." Luffy whispered a few minutes into the second part of his confessions, taking a trembling breath at the images that poured into his mind. His hand in Ace's was shaking and he broke down crying in the older man's embrace. "He used to watch me... with those other men. Taking pictures and... stuff."

"So he has evidence..." Ace murmured quietly, a calculating look on his face as he placed a protective hand against the back of Luffy's head, holding him close.

"Yeah..." Luffy sobbed. "And when I finally told him that I didn't want to be in this relationship anymore, he broke my arm," he whimpered. "I was so scared of him at that point that I left the dorm and moved in with my grandfather after finishing my 3rd year. I didn't hear anything from him until last Tuesday."

Ace stared into the distance, his heart breaking because of what Luffy had told him so far.

He'd known Kid to be quite the character, but this... this went beyond anything that could be condoned anymore.

He'd made Luffy a victim of his physical, sexual, psychological and emotional abuse.

"I won't ever let him touch you again," Ace growled, pressing a kiss on the top of Luffy's head.

Luffy squeezed his eyes shut and held him tightly. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Ace."

"Why are you apologizing?" Ace wondered, loosening his grip on him so he could look at him with an endeared smile.

"Because of _this_..." Luffy said, looking dejectedly at the sand between his toes. "Because of me... I-"

"Stop," Ace told him gently. "If you think that I'm about to run away because of what you've just told me, you're wrong."

Luffy lifted his teary eyes up to him in surprise, staring at him wordlessly as another tear fell down his left cheek. "Ace..."

"I wish you could see yourself the way I do, Luffy," Ace whispered. "You're amazing... you shine so brightly to me. And I'm humbled because of the trust you've chosen to put in me by telling me your deepest secrets and fears. I want to be that man for you, the one who you can lean on, the one who can be that source of comfort for you at the end of a long day."

With the next tear that rolled down his face, Luffy felt his battered heart swell with a feeling he hadn't felt in 4 years... a sentiment he was still very much afraid of. Did Ace mean what he thought he'd meant with that last statement? "You're still...?"

"Yes!" Ace whispered back affirmatively, taking a step closer again, his eyes going over Luffy's features affectionately. "I may be biased because I'm obviously completely taken in by you already, but..." he paused and grinned when Luffy blushed and chuckled quietly, cherishing the sound as it carried over the abandoned beach. "I don't care about making a big deal about your past. I'm interested in the person that is standing in front of me now."

"I thought you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me," Luffy whimpered with a quivering smile, hiding his face in his hands, sobbing so hard his shoulders were shaking. The relief he felt was so immense that his knees gave out on him and he fell on the wet sands. "I didn't expect...!"

Ace kneeled in front of him and looked him in the eyes. "I don't want anyone but you, Luffy. Everyone has a past, you can't expect to meet people who haven't experienced the harder part of life one way or another."

Luffy closed his eyes when Ace placed a gentle finger against the bruise on his cheek. He then looked down when Ace took his right hand and turned its palm up, bringing it to his mouth to kiss it.

"I choose to have all of you," Ace whispered, looking at him again. "And I hope that you can do the same. I want you to have all of me, too."

Luffy sniffled and pulled him closer, kissing him lovingly in response.

He was falling for this man, he knew.

Yet even amidst the torrent of affection he felt for Ace, he still believed that he couldn't possibly deserve a man this good and pure.

There was no way he deserved Ace.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**In: 12. The Ace of Cups - The Hanged Man**_

**_-BDP-_**


	12. The Ace of Cups - The Hanged Man

**_Ahh... I like the smell of fresh angst in the morning, don't you agree?_**

**_-Evil grin-_**

**_Relevant Tarot Cards for this chapter:_**

**_The Ace of Cups:_****_ The Ace of Cups announces the deepening of an existing relationship, and a time to celebrate the many relationships with your friends and family that you've already been blessed with._**

**_The Hanged Man:_****_ Indicates that the time has come for you to change perspectives. If you feel like things are at a stalemate, try changing your point of view. Once you do, clarity will be bestowed upon you._**

* * *

12. The Ace of Cups - The Hanged Man

* * *

The linen fabric of their pants was soaked by the time Ace coaxed Luffy on his feet again on the sand, still holding him close.

"Are you alright?" He asked Luffy, eyes shut as he nuzzled the soft strands of his jet black hair.

Luffy moved his head affirmatively, sighing. "You're so understanding. Thank you."

The older male smiled in acknowledgement, encouraging eyes going over his tear-stained, pitiful face. "You bring that out in me," he whispered gently, now looking at the bruise on his left cheek again. "You've already become very precious to me. I can't protect what's precious to me, without understanding first."

"How can you be real...?" Luffy whimpered in wonder, eyes falling closed, a tear escaping from an eye as Ace's lips landed on his lovingly and he smiled into the kiss.

Ace smirked and rubbed their noses together. "I thought I showed you how real of a boy I am...?"

Luffy laughed heartedly at his joke, wrapping his arms around his neck. "And I'm not soon to forget it," he chuckled before stilling and looking him in the eyes. "I'm really lucky, aren't I?"

"I know I am," Ace replied, smiling warmly at him.

With the next kiss and the ensuing longing caress of Ace's tongue over his, the tenderness of his embrace and the soft murmur of gentle words in his ear that were meant to bring them closer and to increase their intimacy, all Luffy felt was a vise that slowly squeezed his heart inbetween its prongs, making it harder and harder for him to be around Ace without feeling completely unworthy of his affection.

"Hey, here's a thought," Ace whispered in his ear a little while later as they now sat on the sands, both facing the glittering ocean.

"Hm?" Luffy asked, lifting his head from his position in between his thigs, glancing at Ace's handsome features from between his bangs.

"I can have the chefs prepare a feast for tonight and we could eat it all by ourselves," Ace began, watching Luffy turning himself around carefully to kneel in front of him with an expectant gaze. He grinned at him, taking a moment to look at his gorgeous, sunkissed frame with the crystal blue sea behind him. "You're so fucking beautiful..." he whispered, having lost his train of thought.

Luffy raised an amused eyebrow and grinned. "My attention peaked at the word 'feast', I stopped listening after that."

Ace laughed hard and pulled him in for a kiss. "I was _trying to say _that we could either have a private party tonight and eat and drink and _fill in the blanks_ or we could have people over, like say, your friends and my friends..."

Luffy bit his lower lip and wrapped his arms around Ace's shoulders. "What would you rather have?"

"You know what I'd rather have," Ace replied throatily as his eyes darkened with desire and made Luffy's breath catch in his throat. He ran the back of his right hand fingers against Luffy's reddening left cheek. "But I feel like I need to give you more time; I want to connect with you to the fullest next time we have sex, because when we'll do it again, it won't be 'just sex' anymore."

Luffy nodded, understanding what Ace was saying completely. It had been unspoken, but the pressure to have sex with Ace again had grown exponentially since last night. It was only natural that they'd want to have sex with each other again now that Ace had been released from the hospital, but Luffy was glad that Ace was perceptive enough to see that sex right now wouldn't be fulfilling for either of them, it'd only satisfy their bodily urges and nothing more.

And he was right, with the way things were going between them, if and when they'd have sex again, he didn't want it to be just another session of 'doing it'.

He too wanted it to mean so much more. He'd had enough of the other variety to last him a lifetime.

Yet Luffy knew.

"I'm not ready," he whispered apologetically.

Ace took him in his arms and nodded. "I know."

Luffy smiled over his shoulder and nuzzled the side of his neck. "This is so weird to me..."

"What is?"

"To have someone who gets me," Luffy murmured back. "And accepts me fully. I'm dangerously close to falling for you, mister."

"Good," Ace said, tightening his grip on Luffy and closing his eyes. "When you get there, I'll be waiting."

Luffy moved back out of the embrace a little, smiling as he approached his lips with his again, capturing them in a loving kiss and giggling as Ace made them fall backwards on the sand. He climbed on top of him, straddled his hips and looked him in the eyes, losing himself into their depths, desperately needing his light to guide him and take him away to that place that was theirs alone.

The rolling waves continued to crash onto the shore and their naked feet, and while the world around them could burn and perish, chances were that neither of them would even notice.

* * *

Luffy grinned as he and Robin watched Ace, Franky and Zoro manning the barbecue on the terrace in front of the outhouses overlooking the ocean at the back of the main building of the property.

"He's hot. He's really hot."

Ace laughed at Zoro's and Franky's antics and took a swing of the bottle of beer he was nursing with his free hand as he flipped a spare rib on the grill. Their eyes met and Ace winked at him, clearly enjoying himself.

Luffy blushed and sighed. "He makes it so easy, Bee," he whispered to her, briefly distracted by the shrieks coming from the naval, three way battle in the infinity pool which opposed Sanji/Nami to Marco/Whitey and to Law/Vivi. The ladies sat on their respective partners' shoulders and tried to knock each other off them. He was just in time to witness the tragic downfall of Sanji and Nami at the hands of Marco and Whitey with a well placed kick with a foam stick to Sanji's forehead.

"Aaah Sanji! You whimp!" Chopper called from the side of the pool, laughing excitedly.

Robin chuckled at the scene and casually lowered her sunglasses as she sat back in the comfortable pillows of her sunlounger, stretching her beautifully tanned and sensuous body on the chair. She was wearing a dark purple string bikini with cute purple bows on her hips and on her back. Her long tresses fell in soft waves down her ample chest. She turned her head to her brother and smiled comfortingly. "It's supposed to be easy, Lou. Complicated is exactly what you don't want," she said, nodding her head towards Kaya and Usopp who were looking at the magnificient view of the ocean from their elevated point.

Luffy sat himself in the middle of his sunlounger and crossed his ankles, smiling to himself as he looked at them holding each other lovingly, Kaya kissing her husband's chin as he held her from the back. Luffy thought back of the first dinner he'd had with his friends, when he'd wondered if he'd ever be able to find someone who'd love him like Zoro loved his sister, or like Usopp loved Kaya. He felt like Ace could certainly be that person for him, but now the question was if he was really ready for him to be loved so completely and so unconditionally.

Luffy lowered his head and looked at the white fabric of the lounger in between his legs.

There was so much he still needed to happen before he'd be able to give himself fully to Ace. He had a lot of introspection to do. "No, it's not," he whispered concedingly.

"Just go with the flow, Lou. You might be readier than you think," Robin said, catching Ace glancing at the both of them. "And he's crazy about you. I can tell."

Luffy lifted his head and watched Zoro and Ace conversing amicably as they walked towards the patio to place the plates of grilled meat and fish on the awaiting dinner table. "And I'm crazy about him."

"But?" Robin knowingly whispered, closing her eyes and turning her face to the sky, making herself more comfortable in her lounger.

"I'm still very much afraid," Luffy admitted, now looking to his left at Law and Vivi who were crying out their victory over Marco and Whitey in the pool. He smirked briefly when he saw Chopper and Law high five with him still in the water and the reindeer on the tiles beside the pool. "And he's so understanding, I told him everything this morning."

"Everything?" Robin wondered, lifting up her sunglasses from her nose with a surprised look.

Luffy nodded with a wry smile. "And yet he's still here."

"Don't run away," Robin sternly said, understanding where her brother's train of thought was leading him. She locked her eyes with his as they looked up at her in astonishment. "Do whatever you must do to conquer this fear you still have about your relationship, but don't let this one go."

"I don't want to," Luffy confessed, smiling as he looked at how Vivi walked up to Law in her light blue, laser cut flutter bikini, wrapping the both of them in a large towel as she enclosed her arms around his broad shoulders and gave him a victory kiss. "I don't want to..."

"Then you know what to do," Robin concluded, sitting back, her sunglasses back on her nose. "I for one love this place. I'd like to come here more often."

Luffy laughed and nodded. He then stilled and his expression turned pensive. "I know what to do."

"Are you guys coming? Dinner is served!" Sanji called to them from the patio Marco and Whitey were walking towards.

Robin grabbed her black and purple kimono styled bathrobe from the back of her chair and put it on, tying the sash closely around her body. "Shall we go? Our friends are waiting."

Luffy returned the beaming smile she gave him and followed her towards the white patio at the end of the terrace, catching up with Law and Vivi as they went.

Two hours later, when dinner was gone and done with, he found himself in Ace's arms again on the large white couch of the relaxation area of the sheltered patio, watching with a dreamy grin at the couples dancing around the pool in the distance, Franky's beats echoing all over the island as they'd moved into the party section of their get together.

"I love this," Luffy whispered against Ace's chest, closing his eyes as he exhaled deeply. "Thank you."

"I love this too, it's like we've all known each other for ages," Ace replied, nodding his head to the music. "It makes things that much easier."

"I think you were as surprised as me when Law suddenly asked me about work and how things were going with Vivi's management," Luffy said with an amused shake of his head.

"Oh come on, he's trying," Ace chuckled.

Luffy sat up and looked at him accusatively. "I knew it, you asked him to be nice to me, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Ace said as a-matter-of a-factedly, shrugging. "But I never asked him to be _that_ nice!" he grinned before faking a grimace at the playful punch Luffy gave him against his upper arm.

"So you forced me to be nice to him in turn!" Luffy pouted.

Ace grabbed him and pulled his smaller body to him and held him close, chuckling all the while. "Law knows that you and Vivi are on very good terms and that he needs to make an effort towards me because you and I are together. Don't worry, his kindness is not because I asked him to."

"Or because he actually cares about me, right?" Luffy questionned with a roll of his eyes.

"Who knows?" Ace replied teasingly. "Maybe you should make an effort to get to know him better too. He's one of my best friends and this is a two way street after all."

Luffy huffed and pouted, averting his eyes when Ace moved in to kiss his puckered lips. He gave into his persistant butterfly kisses not even a moment later, smirking and kissing him back. "Okay, okay already!" he giggled when Ace attacked that weak spot in his throat and he had to bite back a moan.

"You guys are adorable together."

Luffy turned his head around to look at Usopp and Kaya who had seated themselves in the far corner of the 12-seat sofa. Ace offered them a wide smile over Luffy's head that obstructed his view of the couple a bit.

"How have you guys been enjoying yourselves so far?" he amicably asked, running a hand through Luffy's hair to have him lay his head against his chest comfortably.

"It's been great, thank you for inviting us into your amazing home," Kaya said with her head placed on Usopp's left shoulder. She stiffled a yawn and averted her face embarassedly, giggling. "Sorry."

Usopp grinned back and kissed her forehead in an endeared manner. "This was exactly what we needed; it's been perfect. Thanks, man."

Luffy smiled happily at them and then gave Ace a comprehensive look, which the older male returned. "If you guys feel like turning in for the night, your apartment is ready. All of your luggage has been brought to your rooms as well," Ace offered, smiling understandingly.

Kaya looked at her husband with an inquiring gaze and he nodded at her. "I think we'll do just that, if you don't mind."

Ace had noticed Law and Marco walking up to him from the terrace and he shook his head. "Not at all; I'll walk you," he said, beginning to detach himself from Luffy, who moved away from him and placed his feet back on the floor as he sat up.

Following Ace's gaze, Luffy could feel a sense of staidness in Law and Marco's approach and he briefly wondered if something had happened that he did not know about.

"Alright, thank you Ace," Kaya acquiesced before yawning again. She even had tears in her eyes from yawning that hard. "Oh wow."

"You should really get to bed already, Kaya," Luffy noted, standing as Ace did.

"I'm sure Usopp wouldn't object to carrying her if the need for him to do so presented itself," Ace said, beginning to walk to the edge of the patio where his friends were waiting for him.

Kaya and Luffy chuckled mockingly and shook their heads.

Ace smiled in confusion, not understanding what he'd missed. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Just how far is our room exactly?" Usopp wondered, already taking Kaya by a hand so they could get going.

Luffy laughed quietly and watched them make their way down the steps leading to the lower situated outhouses, waving a hand as Marco nodded his head once his way before following Law down the hill.

He looked at the rest of their friends still partying by the glass railing overlooking the darkened ocean, dancing and singing without an apparent care in the world.

Luffy took out his phone and read the time off of it before nodding to himself and unlocking the device to look for the number he needed to call right now.

"Grandpa? Hi. Yeah, it's Luffy."

* * *

It was the sound of laughter and the rolling of the waves in the distance that woke him up the next morning, his head feeling heavy and pounding something fierce.

He opened his eyes and blinked rapidly against the intrusive sunlight that tried to burn its way through his corneae.

"Oh fuck," he sighed, voice sounding like something had crawled in his throat and died there. He took a breath and only then noted Ace's large left arm draped over his naked chest, keeping him pinned to the bed as the rest of the man lay sprawled over 85% of the Kingsize bed they were supposed to share.

A grunt sounded from somewhere deep inside the pillow Ace had buried his face in and Luffy turned his head to him. "You got so wasted last night."

Ace lifted his face from the pillow and blinked drowsy eyes at him for a full ten seconds before turning his head to the side and letting it fall back on the pillow with a grunt. "You were the one dancing on the dinner table last night after having had one of those pink shot bombs Sanji wipped up for us."

Luffy tried to chuckle, but chose against it as it only made the hammering in his head worse. "What did he put in them?" he moaned.

"I only had one sip of those things, because of the medication I'm still on," was Ace's muffled answer from next to him. "But I think it was liquid brain dissolver."

A laugh escaped him before he could stop it and he was groaning in pain a moment later. "I really need to take something against this headache that's splitting my head apart."

Ace made an agreeing sound and pulled his arm off of Luffy, pushing himself up a moment later in alert when he heard him fall on the floor in front of the bed. "You okay?"

Luffy chuckled and hid his face behind his hands turning his body around on the floor so he was facing the ceiling. "I can't feel my legs."

Ace laughed in turn and forced himself out of the bed, stumbling his way over to his boyfriend's sprawled out body. "You look absolutely pitiable."

Luffy couldn't stop laughing at that point. "Shut up and help me," he giggled, reaching his right arm towards him while wiping away his tears of laughter with his other hand.

Ace complied and easily helped him up before sitting back down at the end of the bed with Luffy straddling his lap. He looked up at his smiling face and brushed back a few stray strands away, making Luffy still in his movements as their eyes met.

"You know you can tell me everything, right?" Ace whispered up to him, left arm encircling his waist while his right hand rested on his shoulder.

Luffy blushed at the sensuousness of Ace's voice, the closeness of their half-naked bodies lifting the haze in his mind. "I do."

Ace nodded in acknowledgement of his answer. "I'd do anything to keep you save, Luffy."

A shiver went through the younger male and he nodded, eyes falling on the adhesive bandage that covered his left chest "I know that, too."

"Good," Ace replied pulling him closer, closing his eyes when Luffy enclosed his shoulders with his arms.

A small smile formed on Luffy's lips and he rested the side of his face against the top of Ace's head, staring at his silent phone that lay on his bedside table.

"Just know that I'm the same."

* * *

The moment they drove into Sabaody City that Sunday evening after they'd picked up Luffy's Mini Cooper from Hiluluk Memorial, the weather that had been clear and sunny all weekend turned ominous and cloudy. By the time Luffy drove his car into the underground parking lot of Ace's condo complex it had started to rain very heavily.

"Unbelievable," Luffy exclaimed as they entered Ace's apartment and he saw the thick drops of water that crashed themselves against the panoramic windows. He could now clearly see the huge dark clouds that rolled in the skies above, pouring down over the entire city. "Ugh, and it'd been such a beautiful past few days."

"We're lucky we left the island when we did," Ace mused, placing his travelling bag on his big couch in the sitting area. "There's no way we would've been able to get to the city by boat in this weather."

Luffy made a face when he saw the lightning fork in the sky a few miles away. "You're right." He then squeezed his eyes shut and hugged himself when the thunder that came from that lightning finally made its way to them.

Ace came up to him and wrapped his arms around him, grinning into his hair. "Are you afraid of lightning?" he whispered gently.

Luffy pursed his lips and rolled his eyes to the floor, a red color passing his cheeks. "When I was little, a lightning strike felled one of the trees in Sabaody Park near our home and I saw it happen. It cut the tree neatly in half. I couldn't stop thinking about what it would do to a normal human being if it could do that to a huge tree. So ever since…"

Ace's grin turned into a sympathetic smile and he held him tighter. "My dad always told me to count the seconds between seeing the lightning and hearing the thunder."

"The higher the number, the farther away it was all happening," Luffy grinned with a nod. "My mom would hold me and count with me. It always reassured me when she did that."

Ace quieted and looked at the clouds outside, spotting another lightning strike in the distance.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five…"

Luffy smiled and rested the back of his head against Ace's chest as he counted away the seconds, feeling his uneasiness silently ebb away and when the thunderclap was finally heard, he barely paid it attention since Ace had captured all of his.

"I want you to move in with me."

They'd ordered in their dinner because Ace's fridge had been emptied for the week he'd had to spend at the hospital and they'd been too lazy to fix themselves something to eat with whatever was left in the house. With the luxurious weekend they'd had, they could hardly be blamed.

So Luffy had been doing the dishes and cleaning up the empty take out wrappers and packages in the kitchen when Ace's question hit his ears.

"Uhm, what?" he asked, turning around to give him an incredulous look. "You can't be serious?" he added, still staring at his boyfriend who had seated himself on a stool by the kitchen table.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ace questioned, tilting his head to the side and giving him another one of his dazzling smiles. He took a sip of the bottle of water he was holding and then threw back a few prescription pills and swallowed.

Luffy turned himself around again and exhaled deeply in order to calm himself. "Don't you think that moving in with each other is just going too fast?" he asked gingerly, putting the plate he'd just rinsed to the side.

Ace was observing him carefully, already noticing the subtle change in Luffy's demeanor. "I would love for you to be here with me, if only for the time I'll need for my convalescence."

"That's two months, Ace…" Luffy whispered, lowering his head. "We've known each other for _almost _two weeks."

"I thought that we'd done some progress over the last few days?" Ace questioned, referring to their relationship and to Luffy himself. "_I _feel like we really grew towards each other."

"We did, I feel the same," Luffy reassured him, smiling to himself. "But I want to give myself enough time to…" he paused and grinned when he thought of what Ace had told him yesterday on the beach. "…get where you are. Moving in together is too fast, even for me. I'm sorry."

Ace ran his tongue against the inside of his cheek in disappointment and nodded to himself, putting that topic aside. "Fair enough, but then I'd like to know what it is that you're still so very much afraid of, Luffy?"

Luffy turned around again at that, a denying expression ready. "What?"

Ace sat back in his stool and crossed his arms over his chest, his expression far from amused. "Right."

Luffy pouted his lips and smiled a little. "There's nothing. I just don't want to move in together yet," he said with a shrug. He then rolled his eyes when Ace's expression didn't change. "Look, if you want, I'll be here every night. We can make it work that way too, right?" he offered in compromise. "And then when the time's right we can move in together. I just don't want to rush into things and ruin everything because we went too fast."

A short, scoffing chuckle was Ace's response to that and when he looked at Luffy next it was with barely concealed discontentment. "Because lies don't tend to ruin things in a relationship?"

It was like someone had poured iced water all over him, causing him to freeze in place. His mouth was opening and closing itself stupidly as he tried to find words to explain himself with, smacked right in the middle between his feelings of shame, hurt and anger and his growing feelings for Ace. "What are you trying to say…?" he managed to whisper shakenly, gritting his teeth as he looked away. "I told you everything—"

"Did you?" Ace wondered, beginning to stand from his chair. "What happened to your face? To your right hand?"

"I fell—"

"Bull," Ace said quietly, staring at him intently.

Luffy bit his lower lip as he now looked at him angrily, twin tears falling from his eyes. "Why does it matter this much? I told you—"

"Then why are you crying?" Ace demanded calmly.

"Because you're being an asshole about this!" Luffy replied through clenched teeth.

"No," Ace retorted, closing his eyes and balling his fists. "It's because you're lying to me."

"Oh God," Luffy whispered, his angered expression breaking. He looked away, desperate to get out of this situation he suddenly found himself in, wiping his nose with the back of his hand as he sniffled. If Ace found out about what happened with Kid, Kid could start blackmailing him too, he couldn't let it happen. "Just because you have everything figured out about this relationship, doesn't mean I have too!" he whispered with a shake of his head.

"But you can tell me everything, I thought we were clear on that this morning," Ace said gently, coming closer to him.

"Stop…" Luffy sobbed quietly, his guilt only worsening now as he held on to the sink counter behind him, eyes tightly shut. "I can't…" he whimpered in a tiny tone of voice, his lower lip trembling.

_Coward._

It would've been easier if Ace had just broken up with him when he'd revealed his promiscuous past because Luffy knew he was a coward and again, he was in the impossibility to let go when everything pointed that that was the best course of action.

This was what happened with Shanks all over again.

He was such a dreamer.

He preferred to choose for a false sense of security, even when the person he's supposed to care most about is in danger of losing everything just because he's too afraid to let them go.

And he knew he didn't deserve Ace and yet he stayed, allowing himself to fall in love with him, even.

He'd been telling himself that if he managed to resolve the situation with Kid, he'd be able to start over. He thought he'd have more time.

_Selfish coward._

And Ace didn't deserve to be lied to. Of course he was right to get upset with him about it. Even when Kid'll be out of the picture, the fact that he lied to Ace would still stand.

He'd gambled on his relationship with Ace for the chance to take Kid down and he'd lost, having run out of time.

Ace sighed, closing his eyes in turn, beginning to feel remorse as he realized that whatever it was that Luffy wasn't telling him still hurt him too much to talk about. He'd just wanted for Luffy to feel like he could rest easy around him, that there was no need for secrets.

But somewhere along the way he knew he'd taken Luffy's reluctant behavior personally.

"Luffy—"

"I can't fucking tell you about what happened, why won't you just accept that!" Luffy snapped out of fear fuelled anger, before realizing what he'd just implicitly admitted to. "Shit! Just stop," he whispered desolately as he stormed passed him and into the sitting area to retrieve his jacket from the couch.

_It's too late, worthless coward. Game over._

"Luffy, wait!" Ace began to run after him but only ended up getting his front door slammed shut in his face.

He opened the door again and darted after Luffy who had already reached the end of the hall and was about to step into the elevator.

Ace arrived just in time to see Luffy sink to the floor and break down in more tears as the metal doors slid shut, taking him away from him.

"Luffy!" he called, hitting his right fist against the now shut doors. "Fuck!"

He'd pushed for answers out of insecurity and now, because of a silly misunderstanding he'd only managed to push his beloved Luffy out of his door instead.

It was only a few minutes later, after he'd calmed down that he suddenly remembered something Luffy'd told him when they were still evaluating his sister's venue for their upcoming PR event.

With all the fun the weekend had brought him he hadn't thought about it. Now that their argument had ended prematurely and that his mind was clearer, he realized that Luffy's secrecy was tied to the injuries he had gotten during the night of Thursday to Friday.

And there was maybe a way to find out what had happened that night.

The Bloom Room had a camera surveyed, private parking lot.

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

**_In: The nine of Swords – Judgement_**

**_-BDP-_**


	13. The Nine of Swords - Judgement

**_How I'm managing to survive the hellish temperatures that plague the northern part of Europe is beyond me, but look, here I am offering you the new chapter much faster than the last ones! I'm sweating my ass off sitting here in my garden, but I got it done!_**

**_Happy (belated) birthday, StrawberryGirlKairi! I really tried, but I'm only one day late, right?! :)_**

**_Relevant Tarot Cards_****_:_**

**_Nine of Swords _****_: To be at the height of your anxiety, too absorbed by your own failures and too critical of your shortcomings._**

**_Judgment_****_: To face your past, forgive it and let it go._**

**_Domo everyone! Do enjoy!_**

* * *

13. The Nine of Swords - Judgment

* * *

"Luffy!"

He'd gone straight to bed when he'd gotten home from Ace's, his body feeling completely drained from the accumulated stress he'd endured over the past few days. He now blinked his eyes open to find his darkened room lit up by a lightning strike, casting the shadows of the rain rivulets that ran down his window across the space. Luffy sniffled and sat up when he heard the approaching footsteps on the stairs. He placed his feet on the floor and looked up just in time to see his door open.

"I came as fast as I could."

New tears formed in Luffy's eyes and he began to sob when his grandfather approached him and took him in his arms. As far as he knew he hadn't asked for his grandfather to come, but he felt an immense sense of relief now that he was here.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered, his voice trembling.

Garp tightened his hold on his grandson and smiled a little. "Newgate's son, that boy— Ace, called me, right after you did last night. He called me to report criminal offences Squadron Leader 'Captain' Kid Eustass of the 7th militairy squadron of the Air Force had committed towards you."

Luffy froze and let go of him, not daring to look him in the eyes. Now he knew why Ace had left the party last night with Law and Marco.

In that moment, he didn't even care that Ace had betrayed his trust by telling his grandfather everything he'd told him.

Somehow, it warmed his heart to know that Ace really had meant it when he said he'd do anything to keep him safe. Ace was ready to make Kid pay for what he did to him. Putting his wellbeing ahead of his, even if it meant jeopardizing his relationship with Luffy and sending a man he was once friends with to prison.

The regretful smile that appeared on his lips quivered ever so lightly as the tears continued to fall.

"I finally understood the reasons why you chose to move out of your dorm after your third year," Garp said. "I'm immensely saddened by the fact that you did not tell me any of this prior. I have however been able to connect the dots between the reason why you asked me all the information about Military Court Martials and the information that boy Ace gave me and I booked the first available flight to Sabaody once I did," he explained, looking at him worryingly now. "What is this about, Luffy?"

Luffy took a shaky breath and nodded to himself, silently agreeing with the fact that he should've been the one to tell his grandfather everything. He was now searching for the courage to tell him the bits he'd even hidden from Ace as he took his grandfather's hands in his. "Okay..." he whispered, taking the time to collect his thoughts, trying hard to keep the upcoming tears at bay. "Alright... I need to know if... if with the information that Ace gave you it's enough to strip him of his Military credentials, or not."

Garped continued to look at him sorrowfully, but answered nonetheless. "It isn't, because what he did to you happened before he became a service person. He was still a civilian then, so a civilian court is best appointed to deal with those offences."

Luffy nodded, having had expected that much. He was trembling now as he prepared to give his grandfather the facts he knew would be of substance in a Military Court Martial. "Okay, then… what is the maximum punishment for… for a service person who has committed assault and… sexual battery on a civilian…?" His voice had gotten very small during that last part, thick drops of his tears falling on their joined hands as he gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, wanting nothing but to hide from the ever growing shame he felt.

Garp felt his insides grow cold. "Luffy…?"

"He raped me!" Luffy confessed in between hiccupping gasps. "I couldn't stop him, and he just… he just…!"

"Shhh... it's alright... it's alright..." Garp said in a consoling manner as he immediately moved in to hug his grandson, placing a comforting hand over his forehead as he let him cry in his embrace, his lips pressed together in a thin line to mirror the quiet anger he felt inside. "A dishonest discharge, 25 years of imprisonment ruled by a civilian court and being placed on the Violent and Sex Offender Register for any period, including life," he said, looking at him now. He took a calming breath and placed his hands on his shoulders, his expression grown regretful. "I know that this is hard, son," he said sternly, but diplomatically. "But I will need for you to write everything that happened between you and that man down in a statement when you'll feel ready to do so."

"Granddad? Luffy?" They both heard Robin call from the large hall downstairs.

Luffy looked into Garp's eyes and nodded. "I understand, Grandpa."

Robin entered his room a moment later, holding Zoro's tablet in the crook of her right arm. She looked shaken and out of breath from sprinting through the house looking for them. "Luffy…?"

"Robin, dear, if you don't mind, your brother and I need to discuss a private matter," Garp told her, his calm eyes still on Luffy's dispirited expression.

"Granddad, I don't think that this can wait..." she countered agitatedly, her eyes filling up with tears as she squatted next to him in front of Luffy. "Ace called."

Luffy lifted his pained eyes up to her but couldn't hold her gaze, he couldn't bring himself to admit he screwed things up while looking at her. "We had a fight earlier this evening... I think we broke up."

"Luffy..." she whispered, looking for his eyes. "That man wouldn't have called if he considered things over between you, not with the information he just gave me," Robin notified him with a ghost of a smile, shaking her head pleadingly as she placed a hand against his bruised cheek. "He asked me to check the security footage of the 'Bloom Room's" private parking lot. He begged me to tell him what I would find if I looked at the footage from Thursday night."

Luffy gasped in terror and looked up at his sister, who was now crying openly.

"What's his name...?" she said through clenched teeth, the anger clear in her eyes.

The realization that he'd never told Robin how Kid looked like dawned on Luffy and he broke down in sobs, his entire body trembling. Everything had been caught on tape...! They would all... all— "Kid Eustass..." he whimpered, his mouth barely moving.

Garp had taken the tablet from his granddaughter and now played the video that was opened on it. He averted his eyes and stifled a curse underneath his breath a few seconds into the footage and stood again, taking his phone out of his pocket to make an urgent call.

Robin took her brother in her arms, closing her eyes when he began to sob again, shedding tears of sympathizing pain. "Ace didn't know and this is why you couldn't… That's why you fought isn't it…?"

"I wanted—" he whimpered, sniffling at the bitter memory of what had happened at Ace's place. "I wanted to deal with Kid on my own, through grandpa, so I could start over with Ace after it was done. But Ace… he knew that something was wrong, but I couldn't tell him! I couldn't—"

Robin listened to her brother's broken whimpers, getting the whole picture now. "He'll be Court Martialed. Granddad won't let this stand and we have proof and your statement of his violent past."

"And Coby," Luffy whispered letting go of her, suddenly remembering that Coby knew of his past with Kid as well. "Coby Morgan."

"Do you think he'll be willing to testify? He is an international celebrity," Robin said with a worried frown, her attention briefly taken by the fact that she heard their doorbell ringing in the distance.

Luffy gave her a watery smile and nodded, reminiscing Coby's actions and words of that ill-fated night. "He will," he answered her resolutely. "I'm certain that he will."

Robin gave him an encouraging smile and moved her head in acknowledgement. "Okay, then the sooner you can ask him to write down his testimony, the better," she whispered, watching him nod. "I'll go contact Bartholomew."

"Dad's lawyer?" Luffy whispered. "Isn't he in Water 7?"

"He's our family's lawyer," Robin corrected him with an affectionate smile. "He came back into town because there were matters that required his attention here, or so he told me," Robin informed, smiling at the reassured expression on Luffy's face. "You'll be in good hands with him."

"But then dad—"

Robin gave him an uncompromising stare. "There is no way you can avoid it, Luffy."

Luffy looked away and nodded, knowing that he didn't have much of choice anymore.

A knock was heard against his open door and they both looked in the direction of the entrance of his room to find Ace standing there, looking like he'd had to run through the pouring rain; his hair and the white t- shirt he wore underneath his open trench coat both partially wet.

"Ace," Luffy whispered breathlessly.

"Luffy," he rasped, taking a hesitant step closer when Robin let go of her brother and began to stand.

"I need to go see granddad and go place that phone call," she said, bending over a last time to kiss her brother on his forehead. Robin then turned and walked up to Ace, pausing to place an encouraging hand on his shoulder which he briefly covered with his own before leaving the room.

He then closed his eyes and sighed, lifting his head to look at Luffy who had his gaze fixed on the floor.

"How much do you know?"

Ace approached and kneeled in front of him. "Only that the security cameras caught something, but I don't know what."

Luffy let out a trembling breath and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before nodding. "Then I'll tell you now."

Ace noted the calm and collected sense of defeat Luffy exuded and prepared himself for what he was going to tell him next.

The impact of the news was something akin to taking a pointblank rock salt shot from a sawed off shotgun; the initial scattered blow was nothing compared to the pain that ransacked his body long after.

Ace was at a loss of words for a few minutes, his body suddenly feeling extremely weak when he made himself sit on the bed next to Luffy.

No curse word was powerful enough to express the ever growing feelings of wrath that welled up inside of him and no amount of given comfort was enough for him to lessen the chagrin and pain he felt when he thought of Luffy and what he'd had to go through all by himself.

When he opened his eyes again and turned his head to look at him, his heart ruptured at the silent tears that flowed out of his closed eyes.

Ace scooted closer and wrapped his arms around him, letting him rest his head against his chest.

Luffy tentatively grabbed onto Ace's shirt and began to sob again when Ace only held him closer. "I'm sorry, Ace… I'm so unbelievably sorry. I wanted to spare you this. I didn't want to drag you into this mess."

"Please, Luffy, no…" Ace said, his voice trembling too. He took a breath and looked up at the ceiling when Luffy only cried harder, his expression pained as he kept embracing him. "Don't apologize. Don't… God…" He ran his free hand through his dark locks and kissed the crown of his head. How could he still be thinking about Ace's image with all that has happened? How had Luffy even been able to function this past weekend, with all of these facts weighing on his head?

Ace waited until Luffy's sobs had subsided and they remained in their embrace for a few silent moments, the rain that kept falling outside the only sounds around them.

"I love you, Luffy."

Luffy stopped for a moment before breaking down in tears again, this time out of heartfelt relief and happiness. He'd known of Ace's feelings and he acknowledged them, because he now realized that he felt the same.

He'd been scared, felt insecure and guilty, but he understood that al those feelings were because of what Kid had done to him over the years.

Admitting to the pain and to the horrid things that man inflicted upon him felt liberating and now that his family and Ace knew, he'd found the strength he didn't even realize he'd lacked.

He was never supposed to fight on his own in this.

And he refused to be a victim any longer; to put his life on hold any longer. He wanted Ace, he needed Ace because Ace made him see and feel how good life was supposed to be.

He'd helped him crash into the fear and punch through those wretched walls that enclosed his heart.

And he felt it now, with every fiber of his body.

This was it.

"I love you, too."

He still had tears in his eyes and his lips were trembling when he finally said it, but what he felt was unmistakable.

And Ace saw it shining in those rich brown eyes of his, even more clearly now. "You…?"

Luffy grinned and moved in to kiss him lovingly. "I do. I love you," he said after the kiss, looking him in the eyes. "I love you, Ace Portgas. With all of my heart." He laughed happily when he caught Ace's moved expression and wiped away stray tears with the back of his hands before meeting his lips in another kiss. "I love you."

Ace sighed in relief and smiled against his lips, whispering his name adoringly while rubbing the tips of their noses together.

"You make me happy," Luffy whimpered, emotional tears rolling down his face. He mewled into the next kiss that Ace claimed from him, placing his hands over the ones cradling his head, moaning when the kiss deepened and a blush of arousal colored his cheeks. "So happy..."

Ace broke the kiss and looked at him intently, wordlessly searching for a sign of hesitation but not finding any. "I'm so thankful for you, Luffy," he murmured, pulling him closer and kissing him passionately, requiring to convey his need for him. "And I want you. I want you so much, Luffy."

Luffy gasped and let his eyes roll into his head when Ace's lips moved to the side of his neck, breathing his name. His eyes then fell on his closed door and he took a hold of Ace's head to have him look at him with a small smile. "Then we need to lock the door."

"Are you sure?" Ace breathed, looking him over a last time.

"What I need right now," Luffy began, eyes going over this wonderful, considerate and beautiful man, "Is for you to love me. I need you, Ace, please don't leave me alone tonight."

Ace nodded and moved in to kiss him again, silently vowing that he wouldn't allow Luffy to ever feel alone and lonely again. "I won't," he whispered against his lips, watching him from underneath his eyelids as Luffy kissed him once more, letting his hands go through his hair. "I want to make love to you tonight."

"Yes," Luffy whimpered beseechingly in consent, sighing happily as Ace pressed his lips against his cheek lovingly.

"Okay," Ace whispered back before he let go of him and began to stand to go lock the door of his bedroom. He then turned around to face him again, smiling reassuringly when he began to take off his trench coat and threw it on the couch to his right and let his pants and his wet t-shirt join it a few moments later.

Luffy was still sitting on his bed and had watched Ace take off his clothes with building anticipation, now reaching for his own clothes to take them off. Ace shook his head however and walked up to him calmly, coming to a halt right in front of him. "Move up the bed and lay down for me, babe."

Luffy gulped and did as told, almost nervously watching Ace crawl on top of him, not used to have a sex partner not expect anything from him in bed.

"You don't need to do anything other than feel me, okay?" Ace murmured in his ear, pulling the earlobe into his mouth with his tongue to suckle on his briefly, smirking at the gasped moan that elicited.

Luffy nodded from his lying position in between his pillows at the head of his bed, his eyes following his movements on his body, giggling softly when he lifted his t-shirt and hide his face under it, pressing his face against his stomach playfully. His laughter soon turned into soft moans when Ace's lips caressed kisses on his skin, with his tongue dipping into his bellybutton for a taste.

His hands that rested on Luffy's hips moved up, dragging the fabric of the black top with them until they reached his nipples, halting there to caress the sensitive buds of flesh.

Luffy arched his back at the dual sensation of Ace's lips and tongue against his lower stomach and the warm touch of his fingers against his chest, calling his name when his shirt fell somewhere to the left of his bed. Ace kissed his way up Luffy's torso, pausing to give his nipples some wanton attention, taking his time to reach his lips, drinking in his moans, groaning as his naked body fully settled on top of Luffy's half-clothed one, the feel of their exposed skin touching electric, the sensation of their mutual desires rubbing against each other dizzying.

"Yeah..." Luffy moaned, breaking the kiss for some much needed air as he arched his back, legs falling open wider as Ace grinded his hips against him harder, using his elbows on each side of his head in counterweight. The soft, yielding fabric of his pajama pants didn't do much to keep the throbbing of Ace's manhood concealed and he bit his lower lip as another jolt of arousal coursed through his body, deepening the blush on his cheeks.

Ace watched him with a satisfied smile, reaching a hand out to cup his face, using his thumb to brush away residual tears from his bruised left cheek bone before letting that same thumb play against his sinfully swollen lips, feeling himself getting harder just at the sight of them.

Luffy followed the movement of Ace's thumb with small movements of his head, letting the tip of his tongue dart against his thumb and moaning when Ace pushed the digit inside of his mouth, eyes falling closed as he took suckle.

"Fuck..." Ace whispered breathlessly, watching his thumb slowly slide in and out from in between Luffy's puckered lips. "I love those lips of yours, Luffy. Seriously."

Luffy mewled in response, wrapping his legs around his hips, pulling him closer, needing to feel him press harder against him, to have him take him over, claim him, to be no other's. Ace removed his finger from his mouth and took possession of it with his lips, growling acquisitively. "You have no idea what you do to me, Luffy. No idea."

Luffy raised lust filled eyes to him, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he watched him move backwards on his knees in between his legs, pulling the fabric of his drawstring pants down his legs as he went. Chuckling amusedly when Ace flicked his pants nonchalantly to the side, making it join his top on the floor next to his bed. His heart began to race as Ace's eyes went over his now fully exposed body, his gaze the only one to make him feel self conscious in years.

Because this time he wanted for him to really see him. To take him all in for the person that he was, for the man he was willing to offer him, the one he'd seen a glimpse of possibly becoming.

He was ready to give him everything now that he'd found what they had, the love that he'd grown to cherish and treasure in those eventful two weeks they'd known each other. It was like he'd told him; he already needed him more than he could ever had imagined possible and in turn, Luffy chose to open himself up to him, completely, unabashedly and if allowed to, lavishly unconditionally.

His unease must've been deducible from his face because Ace soon moved to cover his body with his again, settling in between his legs while their lips enmeshed together. "Are you okay?" he asked gently, rubbing the tip of their noses together again. "Do you want to stop?"

Luffy shook his head, looking him in the eyes, searching and finding nothing but love in them, dispelling the feeling of insecurity he'd suddenly felt. "Make love to me, Ace," he whispered calmly, pressing a last kiss against the side of his mouth.

Ace complied, reaching for Luffy's bedside cabinet that he'd wordlessly pointed at and took out the tube of lube out of its drawer, squirting a small amount of the transparent gel on his right index and middle finger, spreading it over his two digits. He kept his eyes on Luffy as he lowered the fingers and placed them at his tight ring of muscles, slowly pushing his way into him, careful not to cause him any pain, mindful of his bodily responses.

Luffy grinned at how considerate Ace was being, wiggling his hips slightly in encouragement, making Ace laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to being prepped like this," he admitted with a nervous chuckle. He immediately regretted having said that, incapable of stopping the flood of memories that spilled into his mind. "It kind of tickles," he then whispered, forcing himself to return into the here and now.

"Does it now?" Ace chuckled, moving his hand faster as he curled the tip of his fingers a bit, smirking at the gasp Luffy emitted. "And now?"

"Ace...!" Luffy whimpered, arching his back in pleasure and beginning to push himself down on those fingers. "That feels good, baby..."

Ace made an inquisitive sound, bending over nimbly to lick the precum from Luffy's twitching erection, adding his ring finger to the other two and groaning in response to the smaller male's gasping murmurs. He watched his fingers move in and out of his lithe body for a few moments while grabbing the lube with his free hand, removing his fingers from him not much later. He whispered for Luffy to look at him, grinning at the small whine he got in response to the absence of his fingers inside of him, proceeding to coat his erected member with the lube, preparing himself as he watched Luffy writhe sexily on the bed with one hand on his own member, stroking himself as he waited for Ace to finally make him his again.

With their faces a mere few inches apart from each other they remained staring at one another while Ace settled in between Luffy's legs once more, pushing his thighs underneath his while dexterously grabbing an unused pillow from the head of the bed to support Luffy's back for the position he needed him in.

Breathing growing more ragged with each second that passed with their eyes still locked on each other like that, Luffy felt like he'd be lost for ever if he didn't keep staring into those deep, compelling dark brown eyes of his, his body already covered with a thin sheet of perspiration, his need for him ever ascending, driving him mad with want. "Ace..." he heard himself whisper pleadingly, body trembling from the ferocious lust that was now taking over.

And with the sonance of a throaty chuckle and a praising murmur, the sound of rolling thunder and the clattering drops of rain in the courtyard, Ace claimed him as his.

A surprised cry tore itself from Luffy's throat when Ace pushed inside of him, slowly, gently, going in ever deeper, claiming him inch by inch, gasp by gasp, tremor by tremor.

"Luffy..."

He couldn't breathe. He didn't dare move. He was so full... so deliciously full of Ace.

Ace gave him a moment to adjust to having his complete length inside, heavy and throbbing. He watched him gasp soundlessly a few times, felt his clutching fingers dig their nails into his broad back, his thighs against his flanks trembling.

It was like Ace's heartbeat pounded through him, making his own heartbeat vibrate to his rhythm, threatening to make it explode from the intensity, caught in a firestorm he had no way of defending against.

"_Ace_...!"

The solitary tear that found its way out of Luffy's eye was his cue and Ace pulled back out slowly just to slide just as slowly back inside, moaning Luffy's name, searching for his lips.

He couldn't escape him, he was all he felt, all he heard, all he smelled; all of his senses registered but Ace, his lips producing nothing but his name as the rain continued to fall outside, washing away all the regrets of the day.

Their hands intertwined against the board of the bed what seemed hours later, their enraptured bodies still working against each other, both surrendering to the pleasure that was theirs alone, celebrating their joining in the intimate quiet of their embrace.

"I love you…"

Resting the back of his head against Ace's shoulder now, a blissful smile on his lips as the familiar maelstrom built within him for the third time that night, Ace's lips worshipping that sensitive spot in the side of his neck feeling heavenly.

"I love you, too."

It was all in the way that he made him feel, the way every second of the day felt empty when he wasn't there, the knowledge that Ace could have him forget about the world around him just by touching him the way he was now. He'd taught him that making love to him now meant more than the raw physical contact, it being just another aspect of the way in which Ace loved him, its sole purpose to elevate their relationship to a higher, more meaningful level.

If happiness was a byproduct of being in love with this man, then he wished to never fall out of love with Ace.

And Ace was watching their hands against the headboard quietly, his nose nuzzling the side of his face as their bodies rocked towards completion, feeling like the luckiest man in the world, wishing, he too, to never fall out of love with Luffy.

* * *

Ace was the first to wake up much later, finding the room to be completely dark and the house to be quiet now that the rain had finally stopped. Luffy was lying still asleep on his stomach next to him, his naked body barely covered by the sheets they shared.

He looked behind him at the bedside alarm clock and read 10.52 at night. Ace then noted the light that shone up from the courtyard and decided to go downstairs, making sure not to wake his sleeping boyfriend as he dressed and exited the room.

He hoped for, and was pleased to find the patriarch of the Di Monkey family sitting in the breakfast corner of the abandoned kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee while in his pajama's and bathrobe, visibly lost in his thoughts.

Garp lifted his head when he heard Ace's naked footsteps approaching on the tiled floor. "I had figured you asleep with Luffy, son."

Ace shook his head. "Luffy still is," he whispered back, sitting himself on the opposite side of the U-shaped bench around the table, facing Garp. "Is there no one else in the house?"

"Robin and my future son in law are both asleep," Garp answered, looking at him intently. "Now that you are here, let me take this opportunity to say that I'm really glad you called me, last night, son."

Ace nodded in acknowledgement. "After Luffy told me everything, I couldn't think of anyone else who could be of help in this situation. I knew that he has a great relationship with you, so I took a gamble, by not knowing how he'd react if he found out that I told you what he had confided me."

An approving smile formed on the general's face. "The fact that you chose to take that risk for Luffy's sake, proves you truly care for him. For that too, I am grateful, boy. How old are you, Ace?"

"28, sir," Ace answered, nodding gratefully at the praise he had just been given.

Garp took a sip from his coffee and made an acknowledging sound. "As I thought."

Ace blinked in confusion. "Sir?"

"You inherited her freckles, you know."

An inquisitive eyebrow rose on Ace's face. "Whose?" he asked, having decided to pour himself a cup of coffee as well.

Garp continued to observe the youth with a knowing smile, pointing towards the third cupboard from the right near the range hood. "Rouge's of course. Your mother's."

Ace stilled and took out a black mug from the cupboard, turning around to face the older man again. "How did you know?"

"I met Rouge when she was still pregnant with you, on Baterilla. I was stationed there as a Lieutenant-Colonel then," Garp explained. "I befriended her, but left before she was to go into labor. True to your father's and Newgate's wishes, she never revealed whose child she was carrying. She was a courageous woman, your mother. When I returned to the island 18 years ago, I got the saddening news of her passing and that her son had been adopted by Edward Newgate."

"So then, you know who..." Ace let his voice die out on purpose.

"I do; having known that Edward and Roger had been best friends, it wasn't that hard to make the connection once he adopted you. The world believes your mother and you to be dead, son, but I unveiled the truth." Garp whispered. " I have no intention of sharing this truth with anyone else, do not worry," he added when Ace looked at him apprehensively, smiling when he saw the young man lower his guard. "You've inherited Roger's good looks and I hear his nose for business."

Ace smirked a little at that and reached for the coffeepot, pouring himself some caffeine. "What is the next step in the Eustass case, sir?" he said instead, changing the topic.

Garp smirked back and looked at his blue mug of coffee, acknowledging the shift of tone. "We have appointed Bartholomew Kuma as our lawyer, I have sent the necessary evidence to a friend judge. Eustass should receive a summon from his commanding officer in the upcoming days, from there on things will proceed according to the protocols emplaced by the Judge Advocate General's Corps of the Air Force."

"Kuma?" Ace echoed, impressed. "That man is ruthless."

"Ruthlessness is required in matters as these," Garp calmly said, eyes grown cold. "No scum lays a hand on my grandchildren without paying the price."

Ace nodded once in complete agreement.

"I need to thank you again, though, Ace," Garp said a few moments later, inviting him to sit back in front of him at the table with a hand gesture.

Ace did as requested and sat back down. "What for?"

"For Luffy," Garp answered with a knowing smile. "Your influence has been a source of great motivation for him and he's only grown for the better because of it," he continued before taking a last sip of his coffee. He then gave him a cheeky grin. "I take it that whatever happened between you two because of this situation has been resolved? It was raining pretty hard, but I guess that whatever you were doing to Luffy must've been enough to settle whatever differences you two might have had…?"

Ace blinked, not knowing if he was supposed to feel uncomfortable or laugh. "Uh... ?"

Garp waved his comment away with an amused laugh. "It's my fault, I wanted to check up on him, but I didn't get further than the top of the stairs after hearing some... noises."

"Oh, God," Ace said amusedly as he continued to stare at the laughing old man. "Don't tell me you stayed? If I had known we were having an audience..." he let his voice quiet down again, returning Garp's cheeky grin.

Garp laughed even harder at that, liking Ace's sense of humor. "Good God, no! I do not wish to have a visual representation of what happened in there. It's my grandson we're talking about here."

Ace laughed with him and took a sip of his coffee too. "It'd may be best to not tell Luffy about this, he might never be able to get over it."

"One time, when he was 12," Garp began, still chuckling. "I took him and his sister on a boat trip to one of the surrounding islands of the Archipelago. School was out and it was very hot, so he decided to only wear swim-shorts and a loose shirt on top. When we got to the harbor and were walking on the docks towards my boat, Luffy somehow managed to catch his short on something, ripping the entire left buttock side of the short off, the piece of fabric flapping behind him like a piece of tarp flapping in the wind."

They both broke down laughing at that, Ace sniggering with a hand over his eyes at the mental image. "And he didn't notice?"

Garp was wiping away a tear from laughing so much, shaking his head in answer. "It was only when he got on the boat in front of Robin and that I helped him get on, that she noted the naked butt cheek staring her right in the face!"

Ace's head fell into his arm as the both of them laughed harder, hitting his palm on the table with mirth.

"Oh man, that boy still felt embarrassed about it a whole month later," Garp said, chuckling with a shake of his head and with clear affection in his voice. "So, your judgment is sound. Let's not tell Luffy I heard you two."

A conspiring smirk appeared on Ace's face and he took another sip of his coffee, nodding in agreement.

"You guys, I can hear you talking and laughing all the way up in my room."

Garp and Ace looked towards the hall entrance of the kitchen to find Luffy standing there in his grey drawstring pajama pants and his black tank top, his hair even messier than usual, and his eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Hey," Ace greeted joyfully, watching him saunter closer on his flip flops.

Luffy sat down next to Ace on his part of the bench and kissed him tenderly on his lips. "Hi," he whispered, closing his eyes with a smile as Ace nuzzled the tip of their noses together. "What were you guys talking about?"

Garp smirked. "What, I wonder?" he answered with a twinkle in his eyes, beginning to stand to go refill his mug of coffee. "Do you want something, Luffy? Coffee, tea?"

"No thanks, grandpa…" he said with a slight pout, wrapping his arms around Ace's waist and burying his nose in his throat sleepily. "I have work in the morning, so I'll be going back up soon."

Ace kissed his forehead and held him closer. "Why not stay home tomorrow? If I recall correctly, this week should be a lot less eventful than the last one."

Luffy grunted and shook his head. "I still need to finalize some key elements for the event, plus Vivi is shooting the ads for the Mera S tomorrow, and they need to be approved by the product manager and Marco, so I need to assist him with that. I have another project with Vivi and the Thousand Sunny Foundation as well and my presence is required at the scheduled meeting tomorrow evening."

"Oh, you mean next Saturday's Marathon?" Ace whispered back.

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, there's still so much that needs to happen before Saturday. And the Launch Event is only 3 weeks away. I can't take a day off, no matter how much I'd like to spend the day in bed with you."

Ace chuckled, watching Garp sit himself back at the table. "Damn, you saw through my plan."

"Like that was so hard," Luffy retorted with a snort, smiling as he heard him chuckle. "And besides, Marco already gave me half the day off on Friday. I can't leave him hanging tomorrow."

"Then I insist that we at the very least have lunch?" Ace asked.

"About that," Garp interjected, catching both their attention. "Kuma has agreed to meet for lunch tomorrow. You can come as well, Ace, if you're willing."

Luffy let go of his boyfriend and sat up. "Will you need me to have my statement ready by then?"

Garp nodded. "That'd be best, that way Kuma will have one and I can send a copy to Judge Sengoku."

"Okay, I'll type it up at work and make two copies," Luffy said before looking at Ace with a wondering look.

"I'll be there," he told him without hesitation, taking his hand in his under the table. "Where does Kuma want to meet?" he asked Garp.

"The Moby Dick, do you know it?"

Both Luffy and Ace nodded.

"Okay," Garp told them. "We're expected at 1.30 tomorrow."

"Grandpa," Luffy then whispered, sitting back with an uneasy look on his face. "What about... what about dad...?"

"What about that fool?" Garp sharply said, taking Ace and Luffy both by surprise. "If he finds out about this, so be it, but I sure as hell am not going to tell him. He's the one who allowed this to befall onto his own children, so don't worry about him, just concentrate on getting that lowlife from the Air Force behind bars."

"Yes, sir," Luffy whispered back with a thankful smile, looking up at Ace when he felt him squeeze his hand approvingly.

"Now, if you lovebirds will excuse me," Garp announced, taking his mug with fresh coffee in a hand and moving to stand again. "I still have some work to do, I did leave Mariejois while on duty and all. I'll see you both in the morning. Goodnight."

They both watched him, a decorated General of the United New World Armies - Commander of the UNWA 'Grand Line Command', leave the kitchen with a salutary wave of his hand.

"Your grandfather is an impressive man, Luffy," Ace remarked in an awed tone.

"You haven't seen him being impressive unless you've seen him in his fully decorated ceremonial suit," Luffy replied with a proud smile. "My grandpa... my grandpa is badass."

Ace chuckled with him and nodded agreeingly. "He really is and I totally must have his autograph."

Luffy looked up at him and found that fan boyish expression on Ace's face that made him hopelessly crack up with laughter. A clear, sincere laughter he hadn't thought to be capable of ever again.

And yet, there he was, in his own kitchen, laughing to the point of tears, his heart lifted and floating.

Simply and truly.

All because of Ace.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**_In: 14. The Ten of Swords - Justice_**

**_-BDP-_**


	14. The Ten of Swords - Justice

_**Hi! Oh, thank you again for the many words of encouragement you guys have given me so far!  
**_

_**This chapter I dedicate to Kali and Yuuko, my beautiful soulmates and spiritual guides, who love me no matter what dose of craziness I bring home to them.**_

_**-Drama wouldn't be drama if you didn't add a bit of heartwarming moments to counter the heartwrenching ones, that turn drama into tragedy- **_

_**Please enjoy this chapter.  
**_

_**Relevant Tarot Cards for this Chapter:**_

_**The Ten of Swords: **__**When the querent gets this card the advice is that it is time to end whatever has been on their mind, or whatever issue they've been arguing or discussing. They have gone as far as they can with these thoughts or argument. Even if they could argue more or differently, everyone is tired of listening to them. It is also likely that dwelling on this issue has left the querent's mind weary, dull, dead. It is time for a new topic that will enliven the mind rather than keeping it pinned to the ground.**_

_**Justice: Justice urges the querent to make adjustments, do whatever is necessary to bring things back into balance: physically, emotionally, socially, spiritually. In a more mundane sense, this card may signal a court case, legal documents, adjustments in a marriage or partnership.  
**_

* * *

14. The Ten of Swords - Justice

* * *

It was the sound of a buzzing phone that woke him up that following Monday morning.

He was coaxed off of Ace's chest as said last one went to reach for his phone, blinking sleepily when he heard him start a conversation.

"Portgas. Morning, Kuzan…"

Luffy sighed and and pulled himself up on his elbows, twisting his body around to cast a peeved look at his bedside alarm clock. "It's frickin' 6.30 in the morning…" he murmured, falling face first onto the warm spot Ace had occupied moments before.

"Wait… _what…?_"

Luffy lifted his head back up from the bed at Ace's whispered consternation, watching him put on his jeans and walk out of the room hastily before climbing out of the bed himself in search of his pajama pants. He decided that he might as well get out of bed to get ready for the day as he could already smell the strong aroma of coffee and eggs coming up from the kitchen downstairs, his stomach agreeing with him that it was time to get something to eat.

He put on Ace's discarded t-shirt with a grin, taking the time to breathe in his musky scent off the oversized collar. Luffy opened the door of his bedroom softly, making sure not to startle his boyfriend who was still talking on his phone as he leant with a shoulder against the wall in between his bedroom and his office.

Ace seemed to be having a rather difficult conversation, so Luffy simply offered him a gentle smile before walking on towards the stairs.

"Hold on, Kuzan. Give me just a quick second," Ace said into his phone with a grin, reaching for Luffy's arm to keep him from walking on. He put his phone call on hold and pulled the smaller male to him. "Where are you going? Come here first," he whispered, still smirking. "Where's my morning kiss?"

Luffy giggled and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You mean your third morning kiss," he murmured, smiling into the kiss that followed, conveying all of his love for him through it, looking him tenderly in the eyes after.

"When it comes to you, I'm insatiable, I admit," Ace softly said, grinning at the blush that spread over Luffy's cheeks. "You're better than that first morning cup of coffee."

Luffy chuckled back, shaking his head. "And I'll be in need of a cup or four, especially after what you did to me last night and very early this morning," he replied, laughing as Ace buried his face in his neck, pressing more kisses there. His eyes then fell on the phone Ace was still holding. "Everything alright?"

Ace followed his gaze and then sighed. "It's my lawyer."

"Your lawyer? Luffy echoed, frowning.

"Yes," Ace confirmed. He then pressed a kiss against his forehead. "I called him yesterday before coming over, just to be safe, in regards to your upcoming case."

Luffy nodded, completely understanding. "And now that you know everything, this could mean trouble for you too, doesn't it?"

Ace let out a reluctant breath. "Eventhough the true nature of my relation to Newgate remains tacit to the large public, my name is still tied to Newgate's and his is a name that I would prefer not popping up in a case like this."

"So…?" Luffy asked, letting go of him and rolling his eyes to the side sadly. "You can't help me in this, can you?"

"No matter what I do, it may be too late anyway," Ace explained with a shake of his head. "Kid knows about you and me, remember?"

Luffy was taken into another embrace and he pressed his face into his naked chest worriedly, closing his eyes with a frustrated sigh. "And he knows who you really are too, Ace."

Ace smirked briefly, resting his chin on top of Luffy's head. His face fell a moment later and he closed his eyes. "And then there's that, too. He shouldn't be able to tell anyone though."

"He shouldn't…?" Luffy whispered wonderingly, scowling in confusion, looking at him now. "Why...?"

Ace made a dissenting sound, but didn't say anything else.

It was clear that he wasn't going to go into it further, so Luffy let it go, releasing Ace from his hold.

And as he did, his stomach let out an beastly sound, somewhere between the groan of a dying man and a laughing monkey.

"_Jeez_," Ace remarked with a chuckle.

Luffy blushed with and endearing smile on his face. "Well, I'm hungry! That's what you get when you have sex for five hours!"

"I didn't know you were keeping track of time?" Ace chuckled back, running his left hand down one of Luffy's buttocks, giving it a light squeeze.

Luffy pushed him off of him playfully. "I had to, otherwise you wouldn't have let me get some sleep! Unlike you, I have to go to work in two hours."

Ace laughed and hugged him again. "Does it help if I tell you that all this sexing is _very_ good for my heart?"

Luffy laughed too and let him kiss him once more, placing a hand against the three small puncture wounds on his left chest, just above his heart. He then looked at him pensively, pouting his lips playfully. "You know, after 5 hours of fantastic sex and countless atlethic position changes I can't say that your heart argument is working here," he said with a grin while Ace laughed. "Your heart is fine; it should be able to run Saturday's Marathon by itself after what you did to me. So no, it doesn't help when you say that."

"Fantastic sex, uh?" Ace said amusedly, growling into his ear and running his fingers over Luffy's sides in a tickling manner, bursting with laughter when Luffy did while contorting his body in his hold.

"Of course that's all that you heard," Luffy chuckled sarcastically, running his hands through his hair.

Ace grinned and shrugged innocently. "I have so many sexy images of you in my head now, in many different positions and states of excitement, making all those erotic sounds... so every time you remind me of what we did…" he groaned with a blissful expression on his face, letting his head fall hopelessly in the side of Luffy's neck again while Luffy laughed delightedly. "You drive me batshit crazy, babe," he whined while chuckling, breathing in the fragrance of the their mingled scents off his t-shirt Luffy was wearing. "Completely batshit."

Luffy stilled at that, blushing hard and closing his eyes, letting his arms go around Ace's shoulders, moaning contently when Ace's arms went around his waist and pressed him to him. "I like you a lot, too" Luffy whispered jokingly against his lips, grinning when Ace kissed the tip of his nose.

"Are you coming down soon?" Luffy asked him, now standing at the top of the stairs, getting ready to go downstairs.

Ace looked up from his phone and grinned back. "Keep a seat warm for me, babe," he said, swiping the touchscreen of his phone with his thumb before bringing the device back to his ear.

Luffy bit his lower lip giddily and hopped down the stairs with a grin.

Ace's grin dissappeared as soon as Luffy did however and he moved down deeper into the hall until he reached the corner where Luffy's hallway and the southern corridor above the garage met. He sighed and picked up the conversation where he left it off.

"What the fuck will it take to shut Eustass the hell up?"

* * *

"Ace? Baby, can you come help me out?"

Luffy struggled his way into Ace's apartment, carrying all kinds of groceries with him.

The day had been long and tedious as expected. Work had been a succession of one endless task after another, but he was content with the way things had gone during their meeting with Bartholomew Kuma. Ace, Garp, Robin and Kuma had met him that afternoon at the Moby Dick, Sabaody's first Conference Hotel. The case had been discussed and they reviewed Kuma's legal strategy to its fullest. Kuma had reassured them that Luffy had a strong case against Eustass and now that they'd made the first move, it was just a question of seeing how Eustass' defence would reply.

Not that they'd have much choice in the matter. It was either guilty or not guilty, with the latter being highly unlikely with all the accumulated evidence against Eustass.

All in all, things were only looking good and Luffy felt like he could soon soar into the skies with how burden-free he felt. Of course, having Ace on his side helped a lot.

"Hey," Ace greeted, having come running to help him carry the many plastic bags he was holding. They kissed in greeting before Luffy turned to the door and retrieved his copy of the key to Ace's apartment from the keyhole.

They'd agreed to have a home cooked dinner and stay in that evening.

"I didn't know what you wanted to eat, so I got a bit of everything…"

They now walked through the hallway towards the living room area where Luffy heard people talking to each other.

"Yeah, about that babe," Ace began as they now entered the living room. "There's something we need to talk to you about first."

"We?" Luffy wondered, his eyes falling on both Marco and Law who were sitting on Ace's huge couch.

"Yo, Luffy," Marco greeted him cheerfully, waving a hand.

Law nodded his head, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. "Luffy."

Luffy blinked in surprise and let Ace take the bags of groceries he was still holding from him, feeling confused as he stood there at the top of the steps that lead towards the lowered floor of the living room. "Hi you guys, what are you doing here?" he asked, turning around to look at Ace placing the plastic bags on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, sorry for messing up your plans for tonight," Marco said with a lopsided smile. "But in regards to the legal procedures you and Ace are about to undergo, there are some things that you must know about Kid and us," he continued, gesturing to the three of them.

"Before you hear it from him or other sources first," Law said in a grave tone, crossing his legs in his seat.

Ace descended the few steps into the sitting area and took Luffy by his hand, who now had a thoroughly bewildered look on his face. "You've started a legal procedure too…?" he asked him, following him to go sit on the other side of the corner sofa.

"Yeah, I met with Kuzan after we parted this afternoon," Ace explained, looking a their joined hands. "There's something we need— no want to tell you, Luffy. Because of our relationship and because— like Law said, we don't want you to get this information from a third party."

Luffy shifted in his seat, eyes going over the three older men nervously. "What's going on, Ace?"

Ace sighed and licked his lower lip briefly before looking him in the eyes. "Well, you know that Kid and I – us had a falling out, right?"

Luffy nodded.

"The reason why we had a falling out wasn't only because Kid couldn't digest the fact that I'm Golden Roger's illegitimate son," Ace said, glancing at his friends. "It's also because the four of us swore to keep a scarring experience that happened right before our high school graduation to ourselves. A secret that now threatens to be revealed in the light of what's happened between Kid, you and me."

"The only reason why Kid hasn't told anyone that Ace is Roger Gold's son, is because he's participated in this incriminating event," Marco added.

"Incriminating?" Luffy echoed, giving Marco a suspicious stare.

Law crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. "This isn't something you can repeat to anyone. Not under any circumstances, Luffy."

Luffy gulped and nodded. "Okay...?"

There was a moment of silence between the four of them before Ace began to talk again.

"We befriended a guy from another high school when we were 17," he spoke, eyes looking at the decorative crystal bowl on the glass low table. "His name was Sabo. Him and I got on extremely well; we had a lot in common. We were soon dating and became boyfriends."

A sad look appeared on Ace's features and Luffy scooted closer, wanting to comfort him. "What happened?"

"He died," Ace quietly replied, still staring at the glass table.

Luffy gave him a mournful look and slid his hand into his boyfriend's, but remained quiet, wordlessly expressing his sympathy.

"I had been the one to drive us to a party," Marco confessed, looking at his clasped hands in between his legs as he bent over in his seat. He took a breath and leant his elbows on his knees, now pressing his hands against his forehead guiltily. "I got plastered at the party and Kid said he was still okay to drive."

Law shook his head regretfully at that, sitting back with his arms crossed over his chest.

"From the five of us that got into that X5; only four made it out."

Ace sighed. "And I had been fit to drive; I just chose to make out with Sabo in the back seat instead. I got flung out of the car somehow when Kid lost control of it."

Luffy brought a hand to his mouth in silent shock.

"Marco and I managed to crawl out after it went overhead two times and ended in a ditch by the side of the road," Law whispered, looking at the ceiling, his voice sounding forlorn and hollow. "Even Kid, who'd lied to us and was drunk, made it. Sabo though... was killed instantly."

"Out of all of us, I was the only one who had been fit to drive," Ace said, blinking away the tears of guilt that were welling up in his eyes. "So I chose to take the blame for the accident."

"Oh my God," Luffy whispered lowering the hand that had been covering his mouth, he gulped past the lump that had formed in his throat, suddenly realizing that he'd been holding back tears himself. "That poor guy... and all of you..." he fell silent as he let his gaze go over the pained expressions of the men surrounding him.

"Kid knew of Ace's heritage by then, so Ace struck a deal with him," Marco explained further, looking at his friend. "If Kid promised to never reveal what he knew about Ace, we would never reveal that he's guilty of manslaughter by negligence."

Ace nodded silently and now looked at Luffy. "So if he so much as breathes a word..."

"He can't talk..." Luffy whispered back, now understanding Ace's reaction from this morning. He then shook his head though, when realization dawned on him. "But... he's got nothing left to lose now, does he?"

"Which is the reason for this pre-emptive strike," Law whispered with a small smile.

Luffy looked at him now. "Pre-emptive strike?"

"My sister," Ace clarified.

"Hancock?" Luffy remembered.

"It's time I did right by Sabo," Ace whispered with a nod. "I've asked her to post an update on the social networks that will spark a buzz." He took out his phone and showed Luffy his sister's feed on a popular social networking site.

_"For 28 years I agreed to keep this secret about my father to myself. Today, I got an unexpected call, asking me to no longer safekeep the truth. I hope the world is ready for this."_

Luffy's eyebrows shot up at the impressive amount of response she'd already gotten. "It's most definitely buzzing now..." he whispered uneasily. "Your life as you know it will be over, for all of you. You know that, right?"

"I have already taken the necessary precautions for that," Ace replied. "You, Marco, Law and the rest of our mutual friends have nothing to fear."

Luffy smiled and nodded. "Okay..." he said quietly. "So, is she coming here or...?"

"Her plane landed 30 minutes ago, I can no longer stop this, nor do I want to," Ace told him quietly, letting both his hands go through Luffy's hair. "She'll be staying on the island and from there we'll be issuing a public statement."

"When?"

"Tomorrow at 5 pm," Ace answered, smiling.

"And Newgate is okay with all of this?" Luffy wondered with a shake of his head.

Marco smirked. "Actually, all of this was his idea."

"Huh," Luffy voiced in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Ace answered, taking a breath. "So, as soon as Kid gets his summon from his commanding officer, we'll be prepared against whatever he could use against us to discredit you or the three of us." He took Luffy in his arms and kissed the crown of his head. "I'm not letting him get to you, ever again. We're going to get through this. All of us."

Luffy returned Ace's embrace, closing his eyes with a thankful smile. "I love you," he whispered, barely audibly in his ear, smiling when he lipped his response back.

"Do Whitey and Vivi know about all of this?" He then asked the two other men, still holding Ace.

"Whitey does," Marco confirmed, looking over at Law, who nodded.

"I've had to tell Vivi about all of this too," he said, giving Luffy a rare smile. "Because the media is asking questions about us, and like Ace, I wanted to be the one to tell her everything before it gets leaked from somewhere else."

"Is that what you came to talk to Vivi about this morning at the shoot?" Luffy asked with a knowing smile before rolling his eyes amusedly at the wordless shrug he got in answer.

"Alright, now that all of it is out in the open, it's time to go back home to my lovely wifey," Marco announced a moment later, standing up. "Ace, Law, lunch at 1?"

"Make it 2," Ace remarked, scratching the back of his head. "Newgate is having a helicopter come and pick me up from Mugiwara's roof at 3.30, I'd rather see you right before leaving in case of last minute updates. If the both of you have other comments or requests by then, we'll have the time to go through them."

"A frickin' helicopter is coming to pick you up for the press conference?" Luffy asked, giving him an awed expression. "That's so fucking cool!""

"Two is fine," Law chuckled, beginning to stand as well as he watched the couple grin to each other. "I have to get going."

"Vivi's in need of another injection, I'm sure," Ace smirked, giving Law a misschievous look.

"Or three," Law replied with a chuckle, following Marco towards the welcoming hall.

They all chuckled at that before both Luffy and Ace waved Marco and Law goodnight.

As soon as the door fell shut, Luffy took off the jacket he was still wearing and crawled on top of Ace, straddling his lap quietly. Ace sat back with a questioning smile, gazing up at him wordlessly while Luffy took his time to look him over; sometimes wonderingly, sometimes adoringly, his eyes conveying nothing but love.

"You're so amazing," Luffy whispered, moving in to kiss him gently on his lips. "And so very brave for doing all of this. I truly lucked out on that day you came and sat at my table at Baratie."

Ace offered him a tender smile, hands coming up to cup Luffy's face. "Now that I think about it, you had been looking a bit sad. You'd been thinking about Shanks?"

Luffy nodded a little with a reminiscing smile, "I was."

Ace took him in his arms when Luffy sought his embrace, kissing the crown of his head comfortingly. "I'm sure that he's out there somewhere, following your achievements with pride."

Luffy sighed and closed his eyes, listening to Ace's heartbeat against his chest, smiling hopefully. "That's a nice thought."

"You've come a long way, babe," Ace whispered in his hair. "You should be proud of yourself. I mean, you landed me as your boyfriend, that's no easy feat!"

Luffy laughed. "Right. But you chased me, remember?"

"I remember no such thing; we both did equal amounts of chasing," Ace jokingly clarified, smirking at the giggle he elicited. "But it was definitely worth it."

Luffy made an agreeing sound, nodding against Ace's chest. "Yeah, it absolutely was. Though, if I'm being completely honest, you had me after that first night we spent together."

"Aha! So you finally admit it!" Ace laughed, beginning a series of tickles down Luffy's flanks.

"Ack! Yes, I do! I do!" Luffy giggled, trying to wiggle his way out of Ace's relentless assault on his body. "The moment I saw your gorgeous peepee it was like a revelation! It shone so brightly to me."

"My Johnson has that effect on people," Ace stated boastfully before grinning at the disbelieving look Luffy gave him.

They both burst out in chuckles, sharing a loving kiss soon after.

"So, I was wondering, since we kissed and made up so thoroughly," Luffy started, smiling at the chuckle he got. "You gave me a spare key to this place."

"I did," Ace stated.

Luffy grinned before continuing. "Does that mean that your offer from yesterday still stands?"

Ace only gave him a meaningful look and an expecting smile.

"Then yes," Luffy whispered, looking him over while running a hand through his black locks.

"Are you sure?" Ace questioned, cherishing the feel of those caring hands going through his hair.

"100%," Luffy whispered back with a nod. "I want to be with you."

Ace smiled at him radiantly and nodded too. "Then welcome home, babe."

Luffy bit his lower lip excitedly before kissing Ace again, happily giving into the feelings of bliss that took over him once more, realizing with growing enthusiasm that it was a sentiment he knew he'd never grow tired of experiencing as long as Ace was there to procure it to him.

And as his shirt found his was to the floor and Ace's lips worked their way up the side of his neck, he knew that the fact that Ace was ready to give up the life he'd known up until now to keep him safe from Eustass, that he was so selfless towards him and others, was what aroused him more than any physical attraction had ever done.

He loved Ace for his heart, not for his body, even less for his worldly possessions.

He loved Ace because Ace made him love being _in love _again.

* * *

"How about it, honneybuns?"

Her eyes rolled into her head when he next pressed his wet lips against her, her voice now completely devoid of breath as she gasped and clasped her fingers in his blond hair in between her legs. Her red stiletto pumps dangled from his shoulders while he continued to ravish her with his mouth and tongue, both of his hands fondling her beautiful breasts that now hung out of her scarlet bra as she lay on her back on his desk.

"I'll have to... to crunch some n-numbers, but..."

Sanji chuckled against the rosy folds of her womanhood when he heard her words drown in more moans and whines of pleasure. "But what, love?" he murmured teasingly, licking his lips as he prepared to assault her engorged bud with his tongue. "Tell me, beautiful lady..."

Nami cried out when orgasm crashed down on her, back arching off the desk, eyes squeezed shut in outmost pleasure. "Yes Sanji, yes!" she whined, whimpering through her orgasm as he continued to flicker his tongue against her, driving her mad from the excess stimulae that coursed through her. And just when she thought it was going to be too much, that she couldn't take anymore, he removed himself from her and stood, unbuckled his dress pants and took out his raging erection.

"Turn around, show me that delicious peach ass of yours."

Nami shivered from the promised pleasure Sanji's commanding voice conveyed, loving how helpless she felt whenever they did this, her body moving into the desired position.

To be frank, the first time they had had sex was because she'd needed to get off and it hadn't mattered with whom. She'd never had a real interest in Sanji at first, having found him to be too much of a dork when they first met at a charity event he'd cathered almost two months ago, and unworthy of her complete attention to pursue anything too serious with him.

She found herself pleasantly surprised by his love making prowess, taking her to hights she'd never knew even existed. He was sweet when she needed him to be, rough and ferocious when they both needed it to be. He knew she needed to be in control and she knew he didn't mind that flaw in her character because when needed be, he was there to protect and cherish her.

And now she craved his sex and attention like a drug deprived junkie and she couldn't understand how he'd did it, because let's face it, Sanji was still a dork, but somehow he'd claimed her heart along the way too and she loved how he made her feel, how he revered the ground she stepped on almost literally.

"Sanji," she moaned, spreading her legs wider apart as she shook her long red hair out and pushed her hips back. "What are you waiting for?"

Sanji grinned and bend over her to whisper in her ear. "After I'm done fucking you in your pretty little ass, I'm going to make you wear a vibrating ball in your panties, right and snug against your clit while we meet with Luffy for the final updates concerning Mugiwara's launching event."

A pleasurable shiver went down her spine and she whispered his name beseechingly, reaching out a hand to him only to have it pinned next to her head on the table a moment later, his chuckling voice in her ear. "Be a good girl now, or you won't get a treat..."

"Promises, promises..." she taunted, pressing herself up against him harder.

The thrill of being at his command made her knees grow weak and when he finally did slid up in her she couldn't help the high pitched gasp that escaped her throat and the full body shiver that ransacked through her.

He whispered those three little words in her ear again, words he'd taken a habit of confessing to her, but to which she couldn't muster an answer. Not just yet.

She was having too much fun.

* * *

"I have to go, or Marco will skin me alive. Really... Baby, I gotta go..."

Luffy was pushing himself away from Ace, trying to make his way out of their booth at the Baratie Eatery on 10th Central. He made a whining sound when Ace playfully pulled him to him again and pressed his lips against his jawline, nibbling wantonly on the skin there.

"I mean it..." Luffy breathed, eyes drifting shut again.

"You just smell too good, babe..." Ace whispered back with a grin, letting go of him and sitting back. "What's on the agenda for this afternoon?"

"I'm supervising the promotional video shoot for the song Vivi wrote for the Thousand Sunny, it's supposed to launch tomorrow on the net to promote the marathon," Luffy replied, taking his half empty glass of orange juice from their table and downing it in one go. "I first need to rapport to Rayleigh though, now that I've finalized the last details with Sanji and Nami for our PR event, I've done all that had to be done regarding the preperations that needed to be finished this week." He grabbed his jacket from the seat next to him and began to put it on. "So I'll be at my place tonight, just like we agreed, right?"

"I just don't know if I'll be able to return to the city tonight, babe," Ace whispered back apologetically. "I'd rather have you with your sister than all alone at my condo."

"No, it's okay," Luffy replied with a shake of his head. "I just wish I could be there with you, that's all."

Ace reached out a hand out to cup Luffy's face and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry so much, babe."

"Look who's talking," Luffy grinned, leaning into his touch, closing his eyes. "I can't but worry about what you're about to do, all because of-"

Ace silenced him with a kiss, smiling when he let go of him. "Then I'll come find you tonight, no matter how late it'll be."

Torn between the seducing thought of having Ace with him tonight and the agonizing idea of him travelling in the middle of the night for his sake, Luffy bit his lower lip and shook his head regretfully. "I can't ask you to do that, but... I've already grown accustomed to waking up with you next to me."

"I'll come find you, tonight," Ace reiterated resolutely, hands still cupping his face. "I love you."

Luffy nodded reluctantly in agreement. "I love you too."

"You better get going, it's almost 2," Ace then said, looking at his watch.

Luffy moved in to kiss Ace on his lips again, holding him in an embrace afterwards. "Wouldn't want Marco to find me here, wasting my lunch hour..." he whispered quietly over his shoulder with a sad smile, closing his eyes. He then kissed the side of Ace's neck longingly. "I'll be watching the press conference. Please be careful."

"I will," Ace replied, pressing a comforting kiss on his left cheek.

Luffy grabbed his bag from the seat next to him and begun to stand, ready to leave the eatery.

They shared a last smile before Luffy made his way out, both of them not knowing what awaited him behind those glass doors that led to the busy streets outside.

Not knowing, that just a few moments later, the contents of Luffy's bag would be sprawled out on the concrete road with his body lying a few feet away, lifeless and unmoving as a dark blue car sped away in the distance.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**In: 15. The Four of Swords - The Magician**_

_**-BDP-**_


	15. The Four of Swords - The Magician

**_Hi everyone! Welcome back! Thank you everyone for the many positive responses I got for this, it keeps encouraging me. _**

**_Our dear Luffy isn't dead, of course he isn't, what would be the point? xD _**

**_The first half of the story is now over, and new major players are about to enter the scene. _**

**_So don't let me keep you: please enjoy!_**

**_Relavant Tarot Cards for this chapter:_**

**_The Four of Swords: This is the "meditation" card and it advises the querent that they need to rest, reflect, recuperate and find their way back to themselves._**

**_The Magician: A card that foreshadows revelations to the querent, ideas he'd thought of, but never really realized will be revealed to him, helping him a step further towards realizing his goals. The magician also stands for a magnetic, clever and witty person, one who the querent looks up to and who is always ready with answers, whether the querent wants to hear them or not._**

* * *

15. The Four of Swords - The Magician

* * *

"Babe, are you about done? We're going to be late!"

Ace walked over to the kitchen counter to retrieve his car keys, grunting exasperatedly when Luffy still tarded to come down the stairs.

"Babe, come _on_!"

Hurried steps were heard coming from the first floor of the condo and Luffy appeared coming out of their bedroom, walking down the steps. He'd donned black, bootcut jeans, a white shirt with a black skinny tie and a matching leather vest of the same colour. In his right hand he was holding a small, blue gift box with a white bow.

"Finally!" Ace exclamed, throwing his hands up.

"Sorry, sorry," Luffy whispered. "I couldn't remember where I had put their gift."

Ace sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, I can see you've found it, so can we go already?"

"Alright!" Luffy whined back, pouting. "Jeez!"

"I really don't want to be late to our friends' engagement party, babe," Ace pleaded, beginning to walk towards the door.

Luffy crossed his arms over his chest and simply watched him open the door and stop as he realized that Luffy wasn't following him. "The buffet will still be there when we get there, you know," he told him, a peeved look on his face.

Ace grunted and sighed, lowering his head as he still held on to the door. "Babe-"

Luffy walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm sympathetically. "Baby, I know."

"I just want to get through this as fast as possible," Ace whispered, his eyes mirroring the dejection in his voice. "Can't believe it's been 4 years."

"It has," Luffy whispered back, sliding a hand around his waist and taking him in an embrace. "But Ace, he would want for you to celebrate Law's engagement to Vivi. He wanted nothing but for you to be happy, not to be crippled emotionally by his death."

Ace wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead lovingly. "Eventhough our time together was very short, I loved him. So very much, Ishilly."

_Ishilly?!_

Ace let go of him, and looked him over lovingly, his hands going through his long, wavy dark blue locks, eyes wandering over her form fitting, sexy black and white bandage dress.

_Huh?_

"But you're right, I should concentrate on the here and now," Ace smiled, placing his hands on his waist under the leather jacket. "And take my beautiful wife to my friend's engagement party."

_Wife...?!_

"You'll be okay," Ishilly whispered, caressing a stray strand of Ace's hair out of his face. She took his hand in hers next and guided him out of their appartment, her black leather platform pumps click-clacking over the concrete floor as she did.

Ace burried his face in the side of her neck, breathing in the scent of her blue hair. "That dress should be illegal in all the New World countries; you look too damn sexy in that thing..."

Her laughing voice echoed from the other side of the door as it fell shut and the lights of the condo dimmed themselves automatically.

That woman... he recognised her... She was that hostess from the Nasugasira, but why...?

_"Call out to them, Luffy."_

"What...?" he whispered absentmindedly, before gasping as he looked around from his position at the top of the steps leading into the sitting area, to see the furniture around him desintegrating into thin air one by one. Fear gripped his heart as the lights around him where getting weaker and he suddenly experienced difficulties breathing. He fell against the wall that seperated the incoming hall and the kitchen, chest rising and falling rapidly as his anguished eyes darted all over the place.

"What's going on...?" he rasped, grabbing onto his chest as he felt himself panicking. "Where am I...?" he whimpered, slowly sliding down onto the floor as he closed his eyes shut. "Ace? Robin...?

_"You don't have much time left, darling. You've already been here too long."_

Luffy looked up at that but didn't see anyone to whom that familiar, female voice belonged to. "Hello? Robin?" he voiced, beginning to stand up again.

_"Call out to them again, Luffy. Reach out."_

"Ace?" Luffy whispered hopefully, the voice now a familiar masculine one. He suddenly felt cold as an eerie realization dawned on him. "No..."

He could place where and when he'd heard both voices before.

This couldn't _be_.

"Mom? Mr Newgate?"

_"You need to go back, Luffy. Time is running out."_

And before Luffy knew it, he was screaming.

Again and again.

* * *

The Promotional Video for the Mera S featuring Vivi's upcoming new single was playing on the tv of Luffy's hospital room at Hiluluk Memorial.

A tired sigh escaped him and he bent over in his seat on the beige couch, pressing his hands against his face while his fingers rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He stood up and walked towards the bed where Luffy was lying in, comatose since 4 days.

"Babe?" he whispered, pulling a chair closer to the bed. Ace sat down and took one of Luffy's lifeless hands in his, holding its fingers close to his lips. "Babe, can you hear me? They're playing Vivi's video for the first time. It looks so good, you did so well, babe."

Luffy's pale lips remained silent, his facial features unmoving while the heart monitor beeped away steadily and the breathing machines continued to pump air into his lungs.

A lone tear escaped one of Ace's eyes and he kissed the palm of the hand he was still holding, biting back a sob. "I love you, babe... No matter what happens, just know that..." He looked up at him again and sniffled. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, wiping away the tear quickly.

The door to the room opened a few moments later, letting in Robin, who was carrying a large vase with flowers.

Yesterday was the start of the series of hearings preluding the upcoming joint Di Monkey and Portgas trials against the civilian and service person Eustass Kidd in Mariejois. The procedures already garnered the necessary mediatic attention, due in part to the press conference from last Tuesday, which Ace ended not attending, for obvious reasons, issuing a written release to the press instead.

The other reason was because of the unexpected death of Edward Newgate late Thursday night.

He died of a cardiac arrest, enduced because of complications related to his old age.

He was 72.

Both Bartholomew Kuma and Kuzan Aokiji had agreed to put their heads together in the defense of both Luffy and Ace, seen as how both their cases were against the same defendant.

The Di Monkey Family was prosecuting Kid Eustass on three accounts; two accounts of Assault and Battery, one aggravated by the added provision of sexual battery, and one other account of hit and run.

And he would prosecute Eustass on the account of involuntary manslaughter because of what happened that night on which Sabo died.

That previous Monday afternoon, as agreed with Kuzan, Ace went to meet Sabo's parents to talk to them about the true events of that night, eleven years ago. He'd completely been prepared when Mrs Gray slapped him across the face angrily, accusing him of being just as bad as Kid for having hidden the truth from them with the only intend of saving his own name. He hadn't been able to do much else but watch her as she broke down in tears in her husbands arms.

She was right, he knew.

He'd let a murderer walk just so he could continue to enjoy a life of anonimity.

When the Grays had asked him to leave their home after Mrs Gray's outburst, he hadn't been able to leave like that, not before offering them the promise that he'd do anything to put Eustass away for good.

Still, as they mentioned it, it was all too little, too late.

He realized that it was, but this was his shot at redemption. And he'd fully realized the consequences of what he was about to do.

The fact that Luffy was now in a coma was in a way his fault, too. He was indirectly responsible for what Eustass had done to him as well. Or at least, that's how he saw it. His decision had only caused grief to those who least deserved it.

Kuzan and him would present his evidence on Monday at his hearing in Mariejois. Marco and Law had agreed to testify, but only if Ace agreed to not shoulder the blame all by himself.

After all, they too had complied to keep the secret and felt just as responsible as Ace did. Both were willing to stand by Ace's side in this, and were ready to face the consequences of the choice they made.

Ace had to finally do right by Sabo. All three of them had to.

Pleading guilty to being accessory to a manslaughter by negligence was the only way for them to do that.

No matter what the result of this course of action would be.

"Let me help you with those," he offered Robin, taking the vase with the lustruous flowers from her and placing them on a nearby dresser.

Robin and him had agreed to meet at the hospital for Luffy, knowing that neither one of them wanted to be alone in times like this. Garp would come by later, having other obligations that needed his attention today.

"Hey Ace. Have you been here long?" she whispered gratefully, letting him embrace her

Ace looked at his watch and read 11.07 am. "Almost an hour. How was your flight?"

"Uneventful," Robin replied, letting go of him. She moved towards her brother to kiss him on his forehead. "How has he been?"

Ace sniffled and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling in an attempt to keep his tears at bay. "He's still the same. Kaya said she'd be here in a few."

Robin bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling, fighting her own tears as she nodded in understanding. "I see."

She reached out a hand to him and he took it, sharing a moment of silence while they looked at Luffy, both their hearts quivering, fighting against the despair that creeped ever closer.

"Luffy," Robin whispered, now leaning over her brother's face again and carefully running her fingers through his hair. "Hey, Lou. Can you hear me little brother? I'm back from Mariejois, Lou. Granddad, Coby Morgan, Kuma and I presented our evidence for the trial that will take place next Wednesday. It'll all be settled then." She smiled at him sadly. "How I wish this news was enough to wake you, Lou," she then whimpered, tears now welling up in her eyes. "We won't stop until you're finally free of that man, little brother..." she said, kissing his cheek lovingly.

Ace averted his gaze from the scene, closing his eyes. "If he's found guilty on all accounts, what's he facing?" he asked her quietly, wiping away another tear.

"Oh he'll be going away for a long time. Kuma will be pushing for the maximum sentence," Robin stated with a nod, caressing Luffy's face with the back of her hand. "30 years of imprisonment for the manslaughter, 15 for what he did to Luffy on both accounts and we'll strip him of all his Air Force credentials."

Ace nodded in acknowledgement, burying his face in his hands again. "As long as he pays for what he's done," he replied, his voice hollow.

Robin observed him for a moment. "It's not all on you, you know Ace."

"I have to set things right on my end as well, Robin," he replied with a shake of his head.

"What about Luffy?" she asked, frowning worriedly. "What's going to happen if the court rules for a heavy sentence to your pleading guilty?"

Ace smiled to himself sadly. "I can only hope that he'll forgive me."

"I know that you've made up your mind about it, but I still hope Luffy wakes up before you go through with this," she whispered with a shake of her head. "You have a lot on your head right now. I don't even know how you can manage to sit here-"

"I'm okay, Robin," he said, looking straight ahead determinately before closing his eyes. "Considering."

"How are things at Mugiwara?" she then asked, having heard the deep desolation in his voice, sitting herself on the bed next to her brother now.

"Chaotic, though they're doing a good job hiding it," he replied, looking up at her with a forlorn smile. "No one saw this coming, you know? He didn't tell anyone, not even me that he was unwell."

"I think my Granddad knew," she said, hugging herself and closing her eyes. "It just couldn't have happened at a worst time. Now that the world knows who you really are, it's like he was waiting just for this to happen before..." Robin fell silent, shaking her head regretfully.

"I've thought about that, too," Ace confessed, beginning to stand. "And I wouldn't be surprised if this played out exactly how he hoped it would. That man taught me to always have a plan, for everything. There's no way he'd just leave..." Ace whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. "Leave me without..."

Robin walked up to him quickly and took him in her arms. "He didn't mean to leave you," she whispered into his ear comfortingly. "Newgate knew his time was coming to an end, Ace."

"I know," he whispered over her shoulder, sniffling. "It's just been one thing after the other these past few weeks."

Robin nodded sadly. "The funeral is tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," Ace replied, letting go of her. "It still hasn't really hit me, you know?"

"Then maybe you should head on home and try to get some rest," she told him gently. "You have so much happening in the next few days, you need some time for yourself, Ace."

Ace gave her a pleading look and shook his head again, already loving her for being so caring. "I don't want to leave Luffy," he replied. "He never left my side when it was me in that bed. I won't leave his now."

Robin smiled and nodded understandingly, "Alright, I give up trying to convince you then."

They grinned at each other before directing their attention to the door as a soft knocking was heard.

"I'm sorry to interrupt."

Ace walked towards Kaya with a shake of his head, smiling reassuringly. "No, Kaya, please come in."

Kaya hugged him tenderly before moving on to Robin and taking her in her arms. "Hey you two."

"Please tell us you have some good news for us, Kaya," Robin asked softly, looking at her brother sadly.

Kaya took a breath and nodded to them. "I have the results of the latest MRI Chopper executed early this morning before leaving for the Marathon," she said, opening the document holder she was carrying. She took out a scan of Luffy's brain and held it up to the light. "The intercranial swelling we diagnosed him with last Thursday has finally subsided," she explained, pointing at a spot on the scan. "So we're planning on gradually taking him out of his artificial coma, to see how things evolve from there."

Robin let out a relieved breath and wiped away a tear. "Oh my god, that's good news..."

Ace took Robin in his arms and smiled at Kaya, "Do you have an idea of when he'll be fully awake?"

"Dr Belladona will be coming in soon to start the procedure to take him out of his coma," Kaya explained, smiling reassuringly as she put the MRI scan back into the folder. "Once she's done, it should take somewhere between 2 to 5 hours for us to see if he's out of danger and if things will evolve the way we all want them to."

"So he won't be out of the woods yet once the swelling's down," Ace concluded, letting go of Robin again.

"No, but he's fighting really hard, you guys," Kaya told them, reaching out to the both of them. "All his other vitals are good, and eventhough we're helping him breathe for now, it is only to take that additional stress of doing it on his own from him. He miraculously didn't break any bones and he has minimal bruising over his entire body. We're very optimistic that he will make it."

Robin sniffled, her eyes red from crying as she held a tissue in her right hand. "Okay," she whispered, pressing the tissue against her nose briefly. "And do you know if there's any... braindamage...?"

Kaya pressed her lips together and exhaled carefully, giving the both of them an earnest look. "We'll have to wait and see what the next MRI will tell us once the swelling has gone completely. We don't know yet."

Ace bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, throwing his head in his neck with a pained expression. "But we'll know by tonight, right?" he asked, his voice trembling as he blinked back the tears.

"Yeah," Kaya whispered back, clearing her throat as she felt it close up from the held back tears.

"Then we'll all be here tonight," Robin said with a nod, looking up at Ace. "They've all gone to the Thousand Sunny Marathon, but we can gather them all here afterwards, if that is alright?"

"That's more than alright," Kaya confirmed, sniffling and throwing her hair back. "I need to go continue my rounds, you guys."

"Okay," Robin said, moving in to hug her again. "Thank you for caring for Luffy so wonderfully."

"Stay strong, Robin," Kaya replied with a small smile. "Luffy needs you to be right now."

Robin nodded, wiping away more tears.

"Ace," Kaya began, taking him in her arms as well. "I haven't had the chance to express my condolences for your father. I'm so sorry for your loss, Ace."

"Thank you, Kaya," he whispered back, holding her tightly to him. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." Kaya turned towards the door and exited a moment later, waving them goodbye.

Robin sat down in the seat next to the bed and took Luffy's hand in hers, lost in her thoughts.

Ace turned to the tv just in time to see Vivi give an interview to a reporter at the start of the Marathon, holding hands with Law and smiling excitedly as she talked about the cause she supported.

He smiled briefly at how happy those two looked together and sat back down on the couch, his gaze going to the other half of his heart.

He didn't want to think about what he would do if... if...

He couldn't afford to think that way.

Because then Luffy would never forgive him if he did.

* * *

The grandfather clock in the living room of the Di Monkey Residence ticked away the seconds as they passed and merged with the endless moments of awkwardness that kept continuing on.

Robin was sitting with Zoro on the couch near the front-side windows, her knees drawn up close to her body and her socked feet crossed in front of her as she leaned against her fiancé, a wary look on her spectacled face.

"No."

On the other side of the living room, on the other couch, sat Ace who was still wearing his coat. He'd dropped off Robin over 45 minutes ago and stayed for a chat with Zoro when they got an unexpected visitor. Both him and Zoro were now giving the tall man in his expensive coat and suit standing by the archway apprehensive looks.

"I can't believe you think that you still have a right to decide about things like these."

"I'm your father, Robin," Dragon said, crossing his arms over his chest authoritarily. "Sabaody is not the place for Luffy to be right now."

"No," Robin repeated, bringing her feet to rest on the floor. "And what when he wakes up? Do you think he'll want to stay in Water 7? I don't know if you've noticed, but Luffy's learned to live without you; we've _all_ learned to live without you. You didn't give us much of a choice."

"Robin-"

She stood now, shaking her head resolutely. "He has a job here, he has started a life here. Ace and him are moving in together. Granddad won't let you take advantage of him being unconscious to take him away. We both won't. You might as well kidnap him; it's the same principle."

"You won't let me?" Dragon replied calmly. "I'm doing this out of concern for my son!" he whispered to her, giving her an angry look.

Robin lowered her head, laughing humourlessly. "No you're not," she told him through gritted teeth.

Zoro stood up quickly to keep her from walking up to her father angrily, knowing what she was going to say next. "Ange, no..."

"Where the fuck were you when Luffy was diagnosed with a depression four years ago?" she hollered, tears welling up in her eyes. "Or when I lost my baby? Where the hell were you?"

"Don't start getting all emotional on me, Robin," Dragon said with a dismissive smirk and a shake of his head. "I'm doing what's best for your brother and what's best for your brother is for him to get away from this mess so he can build himself up and return when-"

"The only reason you want Luffy with you is to keep an eye on him so he doesn't 'humilliate' you further!" Robin said, looking at him coolly. "Stop treating us like we're your subordinates. You can't expect us to follow your every order. Not anymore."

Dragon sighed exasperatedly. "Robin."

"I'm so embarassed to be your daughter," Robin said after a few moments, a look of utter disappointment on her face. "And I'm so glad mother isn't around to see all of this."

"How dare you..." Dragon growled, balling his fists before relaxing them a moment later. "Your mother-"

"_My mother_ would turn herself around in her grave if she knew of the hateful man you've become!" she whimpered, twin tears falling down her face. "Therefore, if you try to take Luffy away from me, so help me God I will not hesitate to sue you for kidnapping."

Dragon gave her a mocking smile. "You're going to sue your own father? After I bought you two this house-"

"You can have it back," Robin said, not missing a beat. "You made sure to never give me the lease to this place, so keep it."

Visibly thrown back from his daughter's brash answer, Dragon frowned. "You'd be ready to just give it up?"

"If you think that Luffy and I saw you like more of a father figure just because you bought us this house, you're mistaken," Robin continued, shrugging and wiping away her tears. "This house was your way of keeping us under your thumb, I see that now. So, keep it. Luffy's moving out anyway and Zoro and I are getting married; we can find a place of our own."

"So you _are_ getting married," he whispered, smiling quietly to himself when his eyes fell on the black diamond that decorated her left hand ringfinger."I had heard the rumours..." His voice became quiet and he took a breath before sitting himself in the armchair across from the TV. He rested his head in his right hand and exhaled tiredly, his gaze coming to rest on Ace to his left. "Then I suppose that congratulations are in order. For all of you."

None of them said anything, Robin sitting back down on the couch after Zoro succesfully coaxed her to.

"Ace Portgas," Dragon then called, underterred by the lack of appreciation for his well-wishes.

Ace had kept his silence through the entire conversation between father and daughter, only now looking up to cast an idle look upon the man. Eventhough he was Luffy's father, he didn't forget that he was the head of a very influential Media Corporation and that nothing he would say to him would stay off the records.

"Mr Di Monkey."

Dragon gave Ace an appraising look before continuing. "Coming out to the world as the child of the famous Golden Roger who was believed to have died with his mother 28 years ago was quite the move. One can't help but wonder about the reason for it. You could've spent your entire life without anyone judging you for your father's misdeeds."

Ace's expression darkened and he looked away. Even after 28 years, the public still hadn't forgotten about Roger's betrayal of the world's most beautiful woman of that time, Gloriosa Boa. And although Roger had been praised as that era's most inventive and charismatic entrepreneur, he had made a lot of ennemies on the way to top. Enemies who'd been all too happy to drag his name through the mud after the scandal erupted.

But all of that was honestly not stuff he wanted to talk about.

"I already answered one of your reporters on that question, I suggest you go through my official press release again," Ace calmly replied with a shake of his head. He then stood after that, walking over to the couple to kiss Robin goodnight and to shake Zoro's hand.

"I'm calling it a night, you guys. I have another demanding day tomorrow," he told them, beginning to move towards the entrace hall. He nodded his head once Dragon's way in greeting before continuing on.

"I don't approve of your relationship with my son, Portgas. He's not safe with you, his accident being a case in point."

Ace was now in the moonlit hall and stopped, smirking defiantly, his eyes on the picture of Robin and Luffy that hung near the door. "I figured you'd tell me as much," he said, turning to place a hand on the doorhandle. "But then again, I'm not asking for permission, because it's not your decision to make whether I date, cherish or love Luffy or not. And until the trials are over, I have taken the necessary precautions. Luffy won't have anything to fear, ever again."

Robin's proud grin against Zoro's chest went unnoticed by her father and as Ace closed their door behind him, she and her fiancé stood up again, leaving the living room to go to bed.

Not caring if Dragon was left seething in his chair, all alone.

Once the house quieted down with his daughter's bedroom door falling shut in the distance, Dragon stood up again, walking over to the bookshelf left from the TV to pick up a picture of his children and their long lost mother.

"With the only person actively protecting you gone, Ace, you are wide open for the things you still don't know about Newgate," he murmured, holding the picture close as he observed it. "I will not let you drag Luffy into the mess Newgate's death is going to create. He will never be safe with you."

He let a finger go over Luffy's laughing face caringly, smiling regretfully as he placed the picture back on the shelf.

* * *

It was like breaking through the surface of a body of water.

He took a deep breath, feeling his consciousness return to him, back from the depths of inertia.

At first, he mistook the constant beeping in his ear for the sound of his heart, finding his body to feel heavy, yet sufficiently comfortable to keep him from getting alarmed from the thought that he couldn't remember when he'd fallen asleep. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that something had happened, but for the life of him he could not remember what it was.

He wiggled his right big toe out of curiosity, smiling quietly to himself when the digit responded accordingly and the rest of his other toes and his fingers did the same.

His eyes were next and he slowly blinked them open, wincing at the moderate brightness that seeped into the room from in between the open beige curtains next to his bed. It was either very early in the morning or early in the evening, for he could only see the red and purple coloured clouds and skies outside.

A sigh escaped him when he tried to move out of his lying position.

"You're awake."

Luffy stilled his movements and turned his head to the origin of the male voice, still blinking uneasily, his eyes still too sensitive to the light. "Where... am I?" he murmured in a dry voice.

Footsteps approached him and he turned his head to his left, lifting his eyes to meet the man's face, freezing when his gaze fell on his.

"Wha...?"

"Drink this."

His throat felt parched and he gladly took a large sip from the water container that was being held up for him.

"Better?"

Luffy nodded, his eyes never leaving his. "I can't believe this..." he whispered, lying back against the raised bed. His mind just had to be playing tricks on him. "Shanks...?"

"Hello, Luffy," Shanks whispered back, sitting himself next to him on the bed. "You had everyone worried."

"Shanks!" Luffy repeated, still not trusting his eyes. "It's really you, isn't it?" he whispered, not daring to hope, tears already starting to well up in his eyes. "Please tell me it is..."

Shanks chuckled handsomely, his eyes full of warmth and affection. "You hit your head pretty hard," he grinned, pointing at the bandages that covered his entire head. "So who knows?"

"I hit my head?" Luffy reached up to touch said bodypart, confusion still defining his features. "My brain is already scrambled enough as it is, do you need to add to it, you jerk?" he whispered with a small smirk.

"Come here," Shanks chuckled, moving in to take him in an embrace, pressing a kiss against his forehead.

"Shanks, what happened to me? I can tell that this is Hiluluk Memorial, but I can't remember why..." Luffy's voice died out, as he shook his head in frustration. "Where's Ace?"

Shanks sighed sadly, but held on to him. "You've been hit by a car, right outside of Baratie on 10th Central last Tuesday."

Luffy couldn't remember a thing of what the other man was telling him. "I can't... remember..." he said softly, frowning.

"You just woke up... it'll come back to you." Shanks acknowledged with a nod, having been told by Kaya earlier that this would be a possibility after waking up, but that usually the memories returned with time when no clear damage to the brain had been decerned. "The moment I heard you returned to the city, I wanted to see you," said quietly into the side of Luffy's neck, pressing another kiss against his temple. "When I heard you'd been in an accident, I had to be here."

Still a bit lost in the dissaray the new information left him with, Luffy decided to simple trust that he would get to understand things as they would return to him. The only thing he could do right now was enjoying the fact that the man he'd longed to see for over 4 years was now right in front of him.

"It's so good to see you." Luffy closed his eyes over his shoulder, letting a tear roll out of his left eye when Shank's masculine scent permuted his senses, catapulting him back to times long since lost. "I've missed you, so damn much," he whimpered, burying his nose in the side of his neck.

Shanks smiled gently into his hair, closing his eyes in turn. "I meant to come sooner, but I was called away on business, merely a day after you returned from your Senior Class' graduation trip. I had even prepared to meet you at Sabao Harbour that day," he explained, looking at him now. "I kept following your exploits ever since you returned and I'm so proud of you, Luffy."

A blush appeared on Luffy's cheeks and he grinned, recognising the warm and fuzzy feeling deep inside that he'd always associated with Shanks' warm and genuine embraces and his caring and inspirational words. He felt sixteen again, simply happy to be bask in his attention, his smile growing wider as he watched Shanks look him over.

"How long have I been out?" he whispered, touching the bandage that covered his head.

"We're Sunday morning; so five days," Shanks answered, watching him looking around the room. "It's still pretty early, the others will surely come by later," he added, catching up on Luffy's wondering gazes at the many vases with plants, baskets with gifts and the numerous stuffed animals that decorated the room.

"And my sister? How has she been?" he asked, face worried.

Shanks shook his head amusedly. "Worried about you of course. She and Ace have been by your side every single day."

Luffy looked at him again, visibly touched by the news. "Really? But wait, you met Ace, then?"

The redhaired man smiled and made an affirmative movement with his head. "I have. Not bad a choice, I must add. Though I would've thought you'd go for someone a bit older."

Luffy laughed heartedly at that statement, blushing at the approving wink he received from Shanks.

"I will need to have another word with him about the fact that he isn't feeding you right. As soon as you're able to, I'm getting some decent food put into you; you've lost a lot of weight, Luffy."

Luffy rolled his eyes and shook his head, still grinning. "Well I'll have you know that I have been under a bit of stress lately," he whispered back.

"So I have heard," Shanks acknowledged, looking down at the hand Luffy slid into his affectionately. He'd followed the media and he knew about what had happened to Luffy, unable to deny the measure of responsability he had in all of it. Still, he had hoped that the promise they'd made on that summer evening would've been enough. Or at least, he'd fooled himself into thinking that it would've been enough.

He sighed and averted his eyes from Luffy. "I thought we agreed-"

"I know," Luffy interrupted him, eyes downcast. "And I'm sorry, but it hasn't been that simple to get over you."

The confession burned a hole in his chest, and although he'd known over the past four years that what he'd asked Luffy to do was unfair, hearing proof of it now still made his heart ache with remorse and guilt. "What makes you think that it has been easy for me?" he replied, looking at him earnestly. He'd caused for Luffy to nurture feelings of guilt while in reality there was no reason for him to feel that way. "I don't blame you for what happened to me," he told him softly, looking at his mechanical prostestic right arm. "I never did and what's happened never negatively influenced the way I felt and still feel for you. Getting over you hasn't been easy for me either."

If Luffy had thought that hearing those words coming from Shanks would've made him feel better over the past 4 years, he'd been mistaken because he now realized that they didn't matter. It didn't matter who'd been hurting the most, it only mattered that they'd both suffered because of the way things had gone. He looked up at Shanks, placing his other hand on top of the one already grasping his right hand. "You brought me back to life. You opened up my future and showed me all the possibilities that I couldn't see. I'll love you for the rest of my life for that."

Shanks raised his right hand to cup his face tenderly. "Luffy..."

"I could keep wondering about how things could've been if my father hadn't torn us apart," Luffy continued. "But then I wouldn't be living the life that you saved." He lifted his left hand over the one cupping his face, kissing its palm before looking up at him again questioningly.

Shanks lowered his gaze in turn, his unease apparent.

Luffy tightened his grip on the hand he was holding, smiling reassuringly. "Just this once."

Shanks laid his eyes on his again and returned his smile. "Just this once."

Luffy nodded, watching him approach him slowly. Their lips met a moment later, bringing with it a flood of memories that would forever be sealed away with this last kiss.

"I will never regret what we had, Luffy," Shanks whispered against his lips, smiling lovingly. "I will love you, always."

Luffy sniffled and nodded, letting a silent tear roll down his eye, chuckling happily when Shanks took him in his arms and kissed his temple. "Thank you."

It was the break-up they should've had 4 years ago. It left no remorse, no regrets and their mutual affection and respect for each other intact. There would be no loose ends anymore.

They were free to start anew for real this time.

"Luffy, now that you're awake, there's something that we need to talk about and I'm truly glad we first set aside any residual differences between us," Shanks whispered, scooting back on the bed a bit.

Luffy blinked in wonder. "What is it?"

Shanks smiled encouragingly and sighed. "This isn't going to be easy to hear, but I need you to bare with it. It's about Mugiwara, Luffy. Newgate in particular."

Luffy pushed himself up on his hands to sit up against the pillows better, bracing himself mentally when he witnessed Shanks' expression turn grave. "Newgate?"

"He's passed away, Luffy."

The first thought he had went straight to Ace and with that he imagined the torment he must be in, his heart breaking in two. "Oh God, no..."he whimpered, breaking down in sobs. "H-how...?"

"Heart failure," Shanks responded, watching with a pained expression as Luffy grieved silently for a few moments. "I know that this is a lot to take in so soon after waking up and I'm sorry for putting this extra stress onto you."

Luffy quieted and wiped away his tears with the edge of his covers. "When?"

"Three days ago, on Thursday. They're burrying him in a few hours, explaining why Ace isn't here, nor your sister or grandfather."

Luffy nodded in understanding before his face contorted itself with sorrow once more. "Ace... Baby... I'm so sorry..."

Shanks closed his eyes sadly and faced away from him. "There's more, Luffy."

Luffy lifted his watery eyes up to him apprehensively, but remained silent.

"Rayleigh is now CEO of The Mugiwara Group."

Luffy's eyes grew wide. "Rayleigh is...?"

Shanks nodded.

"But Rayleigh is the Finance Director. Who will...?"

Shanks took a small breath and gave him a bashful smile. "Me."

Luffy couldn't stop staring at him in a disbelieving manner. "You're the new Finance Director? But-"

"How do you think I've been keepin tabs on you?" he whispered back, smirking knowingly.

A look of understanding appeared on Luffy's face. "You knew him."

Shanks moved his head affirmatively. "When I heard you were coming back to Sabaody. I asked Newgate to look you up. Your grandfather also helped."

"So it's thanks to you that I got my job?" Luffy murmured wonderingly, wiping away lingering tears.

"No, that you did yourself," Shanks smiled. "Garp and I only nudged them in the right direction."

Luffy fell silent with a grin, shaking his head amusedly when he recalled that morning two weeks ago when Garp came back to Sabaody. "That's how he knew... Wait, did Ace know too?"

Shanks' grin only grew wider as he shook his head. "He did not. You two found each other yourselves."

"I want to see him so badly..." Luffy whispered, closing his eyes with a sigh and a loving smile.

Shanks observed the blush that spread over his cheeks, smiling contently for Luffy. "You two have fallen in love already, haven't you?"

Luffy opened his eyes, looked at him and nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm truly happy for you, Luffy," Shanks said with heartfelt sincerity.

"Thank you," Luffy replied, smiling radiantly. "But uhm... with you working with us at Mugiwara, tell me how exactly this is going to not be awkward?"

"You mean with you dating Ace and me being your ex-boyfriend," Shanks clarified, grinning widely. "I'm not planning on having a smackdown with Ace over you. I'm married now, Luffy. And I have a son."

"Oh damn, I would've loved to have you two go at each other just to get my attention!" Luffy grinned as Shanks laughed. "Do you have a picture of your family?"

Shanks reached into the backpocket of his pants and took out his wallet to retrieve the picture he held in there of his family. "My little boy will be one year old in a few months."

"He's precious," Luffy whispered, endeared by the happy faces that looked up at him from the picture. "And your wife is beautiful, Shanks."

"Yeah, thanks," he said proudly, putting the picture away again.

Luffy reached out to him so he could take him into his arms again. "Congratulations. Both on your new job and on your adorable family," he whispered in the side of his neck. "I look forward to working with you."

"Thank you, Luffy. I look forward to working with you too," Shanks replied, holding the back of his head in his left hand protectively as they continued to hold each other close.

"But before we can get to that, there's still the matter of your upcoming joint trials," Shanks told him a few moments later as they let go of each other again.

Luffy laid back against the pillows once more. "What can you tell me about those? How are things going on that end?"

"I would prefer for Ace or Robin to inform you further ono this. A lot still needs to happen, and I don't know all of the details," Shanks replied regretfully, scratching the back of his head.

"I see," Luffy replied with a nod. "You said that they'd be attending Newgate's funeral in a few hours, right? And they're coming to see me after?"

Shanks chuckled quietly and reached for a front pocket of his pants this time. "Or you can just call them and check? I need to go inform the nurses you're awake anyway."

Luffy bit his lower lip and grinned back when Shanks offered him his phone, taking the device in his hands. He formed the first number that came to mind and placed the phone against his right ear, listening in suspense as the line went over once, twice...

_"Di Monkey Residence, Robin speaking."_

Luffy smiled radiantly. "Goodmorning, Bee."

* * *

_To be continued..._**  
**

_**In 16: The Five of Swords - Death**  
_

**_-BDP-_**


	16. The Five of Swords - Death

_**Konnichiwa!**_

_**As always, thank you, thank you for the hits and the likes and the luv, you guys rock!**_

_**Moving on, moving on!**_

_**Relevant Tarot Cards for this chapter:**_

_**The five of Swords:**__** Arrogance and pride often go hand-in-hand with a difficult triumph such as this, and you must be careful not to think you are invincible. Swift words and actions of the past will come and bite you in the ass if you're not careful about how you handle them in your present.**_

_**Death:**__** Stands for transformation, sometimes for an actual death too. It signals to the querent, that they will be going through a time of sorrow and mourning, but that this period won't last forever. It will open their eyes to new possibilities, that the death of something isn't necessary the end of everything.**_

* * *

16. The Five of Swords - Death (Not yet edited)

* * *

A flight of doves departed from the concrete road before the funeral procession of cars that drove through Montblanc Cemetery, the chosen resting place of the great Edward Newgate.

To respect the privacy of the family and their invitees, the many representatives of the televised and written press took stations on the grass on the other side of the road, by the other half from the cemetery, sufficiently away from the secluded lot where the funeral would take place.

Doning a sober black suit ensemble and matching sunglasses to hide his grief-stricken face, Ace emerged from the black BMW X6 that followed the hearse with Law, Marco, Rayleigh and Jinbe close in tow, all five of them walking solemnly and quietly over the brick path behind the crew of six undertakers that carried the large, grey coffin towards the open grave and its mechanical lowering device.

The long line of cars that had followed the hearse and Ace's car had halted on the side of the road, close by the press and photographers who were now avidly taking pictures of the many celebrity attendees who were emerging from their vehicles.

Whitey, Bonney, Vivi and Shaki, Rayleigh's wife, got out of one car, holding each other in sets of two by their arms as they followed the men. Zoro and Robin were next with her grandfather not far behind them. Nami and Sanji were there too, as well as Coby Morgan, and the founders of the Charity that was closest to Newgate's heart, Franky and Usopp. Both of them chaperoned a few of the children Newgate had helped over the years; bringing along 20 kids from the Thousand Sunny Community. They stepped out from a small bus, from little ones to teenaged ones, all of them holding a white rose as a symbol of their grief.

Bartholomew Kuma, Kuzan Aokiji and many other associates of Newgate and other old friends had taken the time to be present as well.

A woman with long, black hair, black designer stilettos, a knee-length, black lace dress and a matching, shortly veiled headdress got the most attention from the paparazzi that were present. Her elegant beauty, though partly hidden by the stylish veil, being the object of their attention as she waited for her husband to lock up their car. The tall and handsome black-haired man with striking amber eyes placed his right hand in her left, the movement making the pink diamond wedding ring on her ring finger sparkle in the pale morning light.

There were over 60 people present to pay Edward Newgate their last respects, turning the ceremony into a great homage to the gift the man had had in bringing people of different beliefs and backgrounds together. It was a celebration of his life and of the accomplishments he'd been the most proud of, as per his wishes.

Ace took the stand first, talking about what Newgate had taught him and about what he was most grateful for, touching the hearts of everyone that had chosen to be there.

Rayleigh talked about how he met Newgate through their mutual friend Roger and about how he would do his best to carry on both their wills, calling the attendees to never forget what Newgate had contributed to the world and Sabaody in particular.

Franky spoke about the true nature of Newgate and his infinite love for children. He shared an anecdote with the crowd that made many shed an extra tear for the departed. When he invited the children, who were mostly sobbing by now, to sing one of the songs Newgate had always loved, there wasn't a pair of eyes left dry.

The celebrant recited a few verses of comfort and faith to all of them after that, asking for everyone to come bid their farewells to Newgate before the coffin was to be lowered into the ground.

As the first notes of the mournful music began to play, Ace moved to stand and then froze, his feet feeling heavy as the thought of the long road that awaited him flowed into his mind; a road without his beloved father, friend and mentor. He'd never felt more lost and scared than in that moment as everything crashed down on him, realizing that he was nowhere near ready to say goodbye.

Two pairs of warm hands wrapped themselves around an arm each and as he looked to his right, he found Robin standing there with a small, watery, but encouraging smile. Looking to his left he found his sister, who silently looked ahead, a lonely tear rolling down her face.

"It's time, Ace."

He sniffled and looked at them thankfully, endlessly grateful that they'd picked up on the fact that he was in need of support in that moment and that their presence was a great source of solace during Luffy's absence. He let them lead him towards the large picture of Newgate that rested on top of the headstone surrounded by flowers.

And when the tears came anew this time, he didn't hold back, sobbing quietly for the loss of the man he'd forever call his father.

Robin placed an arm around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder as she too looked at the picture, shedding her own tears of sorrow while Hancock sobbed quietly into a handkerchief. They then turned around a few moments later to face the coffin and as Ace bent over and kissed the wooden surface right where Newgate's face lay underneath, Hancock and Robin solemnly pressed the tips of the three longest fingers of their right hands against their lips before laying their hand on the coffin, bidding their goodbye before walking around the coffin and back to their places, giving room to the rest of the invitees.

"Maybe I can offer you some words of hope now," Robin whispered to him as she sat down on her seat, both her hands still lying in his, keeping him from moving to his own seat while giving him a caring smile. "He's awake, Ace. Luffy is awake."

A warm breeze passed by them then and it was like it took some of the weight from his shoulders with it because for the first time that day, a smile formed on Ace's trembling lips. He'd been in a desperate need for some good news, a sign that everything was going to be alright,that he wasn't alone. He nodded in heartfelt relief at her and closed his eyes, letting twin tears roll down his face. He was unable to say anything and only took Robin in his arms again, crying quietly in her embrace as they swayed gently from side to side.

After the children of the Thousand Sunny Foundation all placed their rose on top of the coffin a quarter of an hour later, there were a few moments of silence from the crowd while the music continued to play on.

The Celebrant then asked Ace to commit his father back to the earth and as he pulled the lever and watched the coffin sink into the hole in the ground, Ace could've sworn to feel a warm hand rest on the top of his head in a fatherly manner, consoling him, eliciting another small smile from him.

"Thank you for everything, dad. For my life, for the love you gave and all that you thought me," he whispered as the coffin stopped moving, having reached its final destination. He sniffled and looked up into the grey skies, silent tears still rolling down his face. "And thank you for watching over him. Goodbye, dad."

A warm, fall wind blew overhead then, adding a last note to the life of the man that had been Edward Newgate.

* * *

"I don't remember much honestly, but even with my brain all scrambled, it's pretty obvious who did it."

Shanks scowled and shook his head angrily. "Trust me, it was obvious to all of us. Your lawyer took the proper measures about that."

Luffy made an approving sound and sighed tiredly, scooting down deeper into the pillows as he felt his head begin to spin a little. "Whoa..."

Shanks sprung onto his feet worriedly, at his side in a second. "Are you okay? Kaya did say that residual medication from when you were put into coma could have you feeling nauseous."

"I'm okay," Luffy whispered back, raising a reassuring hand. "I'm just tired. You did bombard me with a lot of news earlier; it's just taking my brain a bit longer to process it all, I think."

Shanks smirked amusedly. "Well, that's nothing new."

"Jerk!" Luffy exclaimed, laughing. "Or it could just be my stomach that has reawakened with a vengeance."

"I have no problem believing either," the other male said, still grinning when Luffy stuck out his tongue to him. "No, but in all seriousness; let me know in time when you need to throw up."

Luffy nodded tiredly, smiling a little as he rubbed his stomach. "Keep that thing close," he whispered softly, glancing at the bedside table to his right to the emesis basin that was readily placed there.

"Will do," Shanks replied, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's almost time for the funeral," he then informed him, moving to stand again.

"Do you need to get going?" Luffy asked him from his lying position against his pillow.

"No, no," he reassured him, walking over tot the glass coffee table to retrieve the remote control for the tv.

"It's televised?" Luffy questioned, attempting to sit up again but refraining from doing so when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Yeah," Shanks replied, zapping through the channels in search of the broadcast. "You'll get to see Ace again."

A small, gurgling sound erupted from Luffy's throat, along with the violently contracting sensation of his stomach that preceded regurgitation. "Shanks..." he managed as he gasped for air in the hopes of staving off an impending distasteful scene.

But Shanks was too far away to hear his murmured call for help, still busy searching for the ceremony on tv. "I can't seem to find it. Where- Ah, here it is!"

"I'm gonna throw up!" Luffy whimpered, panting. "Shanks? Hello?"

Shanks dropped the remote on the couch and rushed by Luffy's side. "Shit, sorry!" he murmured as he grabbed the empty steel kidney dish Kaya had left on the bedside table earlier. He handed it over to Luffy with a worried frown.

"This sucks..." Luffy whimpered softly. "Please look away."

Shanks averted his eyes and waited for him to be done vomiting, a small smile forming on his lips. "It's just your body purging itself of what it doesn't need anymore to sustain itself. Plus, I've seen you a lot sicker than this, remember Captain?"

Luffy couldn't answer, as his mouth was otherwise occupied, but he did reach out a searching hand to him, needing comfort as his stomach continued to painfully contract upon itself.

Shanks grabbed his hand and sat next to him on the bed, soothingly caressing his head while he cried from the pain and the ongoing nausea. He offered him the cup of water again once the vomiting abated and he'd placed the basin away, observing the moistness of his skin and the pale hue of it worriedly. "I should go get Kaya."

Luffy shook his head with a sniffle and laid his head against Shanks' shoulder. "Just stay with me," he whispered, lifting his eyes to the tv where he saw all of his friends gather in sorrow at the funeral.

Shanks placed his legs on the bed next to him and pulled him closer gently, sitting himself in a more comfortable position for both him and Luffy. He pressed a kiss on his forehead, resting his cheek against it a moment later.

"This is not something I want to watch by myself," Luffy murmured, before clearing his throat with a wince. "I just wish I could be there for Ace."

Shanks nodded sadly. "So many have turned up to show their support."

"Yeah," Luffy whispered back, watching Ace's sister walk up the path towards the open grave with her husband, Mihawk Dracule. "Have you ever met her? Hancock, I mean?"

"She's even more beautiful when you meet her face to face," Shanks replied with a smile. "And even though there are many misconceptions created by the media about her, she is a genuinely caring person."

Luffy smirked sluggishly. "Hmm..."

"She and Ace kind of remind me of you and Robin, except for the fact that Hancock is much more of a diva than your sister will ever be."

"Really..." Luffy grinned amusedly.

The older man made a confirming sound. "She's been here on Wednesday, you know. She was immediately smitten with her brother's 'cute boyfriend'."

"How do you know she was here?"

"Because I was here too," Shanks revealed. "You haven't been on your own for a moment, there was always someone here, day and night."

"To protect me?" Luffy asked, glancing up at him and seeing him move his head affirmatively. "But hasn't Kid been arrested?"

Shanks shifted his position on the bed a bit so Luffy could rest more comfortably against him. "He has been placed in confinement in Mariejois, awaiting his trial. And your accident has shown us that he isn't working alone and that targeting you is just a way of getting to Ace, possibly Mugiwara too."

Luffy took a deep breath, finding his throat to be itchy as he did. "Why would he target Mugiwara?" he wondered, reaching for the container with water Shanks was still holding.

Shanks let him have the water, helping him drink. "He wouldn't."

Luffy looked up at that, eyes growing wide as a sudden realization dawned on him. "He's a pawn. He's working _for _someone."

Shanks kept his eyes on the tv where Ace was now talking about Newgate. "It would definitely explain why he suddenly appeared back into town."

"This is a lot bigger that I thought," Luffy reasoned. "Who could Kid be working for?"

"We don't know yet, Captain."

"Who is 'we'?"

"Mugiwara has been working together with the Sabaody PD on this, they've assigned us their most able investigator," Shanks responded. "And, Ace used his influence to have a team of officers watching your room at all times from the outside. No one gets on this floor without proper clearing."

"Whoa," Luffy voiced, feeling a rush of affection for the man he'd grown to love. "But, if I'm only a mean to an... end," he said uneasily, "What does that mean for my family? My friends?"

"They're all protected and we all have our instructions just in case," Shanks assured him. "Ace took care of everything," he said, smiling down at him. "He loves you more than anything, Captain. He really does and I can only be thankful for that."

"Shanks..." Luffy said quietly, surprised by the reverent tone of Shanks' voice. And then he suddenly realized. "You haven't called me 'Captain' in ages."

Shanks grinned. "You used to love ordering me around, if I remember correctly."

Luffy smiled as he reminisced, shaking his head in embarrassment.

"So calling you 'Captain' was appropriate," Shanks continued, locking eyes with him. "More so, when you became the captain of my heart."

Luffy blushed and snuggled up to him, closing his eyes. "You're so corny."

"Don't let go of this one, Luffy," Shanks commented with a grin. "He's one hell of a guy and the only one I trust enough to take care of you. Even though feeding you doesn't seem to be one of his strong suits."

Luffy made a face and tried to push himself away from him, but finding it impossible to do as his strength failed him. "Don't remind me of food right now, because I don't think vomit goes with that shirt you're wearing." He whispered when Shanks refused to let him move away, letting him pull him back against him. "And I'm not planning on letting him go," he murmured tiredly, watching the celebrant recite a text for the departed. "He makes me happy."

"That's the most important thing," Shanks remarked.

"Hm," Luffy voiced sleepily.

A few moments passed in silence before Shanks realized that Luffy had fallen asleep in his arms. He removed his arm from around him carefully and laid him back against the bed, watching him breathe for a minute before noticing the small beads of sweat that were forming on his forehead. And as he listened, he could hear his breathing grow more laboured as well. A hand laid against his forehead told him that Luffy was running a fever.

"Damn it, Luffy..." he murmured, pressing the button for assistance near the bed.

By the time Kaya rushed into the room with a small team of nurses, Luffy's heart rate had gone up and his breathing had grown more shallow.

"He's running a fever," he told her as she began to examine Luffy.

"We're going to need for you to leave for now, Shanks, I'm sorry," she whispered apologetically, putting her stethoscope back around her neck as she approached him.

"What's going on?" Shanks demanded.

"I'm afraid Luffy's caught what we call a secondary infection due to his lying in a coma for so long," Kaya explained carefully. "We need to look at him further and for that we need for you to leave the room. Please."

Shanks sighed and ran his hands through his hair in ascending worry. "Okay. I need to inform his family."

Kaya nodded. "Please do."

He made an agreeing sound and grabbed his phone from his pocket, hurriedly stepping out of the room.

* * *

"Secondary infection...?"

The funeral had barely ended when Garp received Shanks' worrying phone call and informed his granddaughter and Ace. Ace decided to leave the gathering scheduled for after the funeral to Rayleigh and his sister and left with his close friends for the hospital.

Kaya nodded at Garp as they stood right outside of the intensive care unit Luffy was now lying in, both of them looking at him through the sliding glass doors. "Yes, unfortunately having him on a breathing machine has contributed to him developing HAP."

"Hospital acquired pneumonia," Robin interjected dejectedly, standing next to Ace with her arms folded against her body, one of her hands moving restlessly over her chest.

"Yes," Kaya said. "It's not uncommon for patients who are in hospitals for prolonged stays to contract it, with coma patients being especially vulnerable. We've put him on an intravenous antibiotics treatment and a supportive ventilation therapy. So far he's been reacting well, so for now I can safely say that he'll be rid of the infection in a week, two at the most."

"How come I didn't get it?" Ace wondered, looking at Luffy longingly through the window. "I've was here for a week after my surgery."

"Because you were vaccinated against bacterial pneumonia during your presurgery check-up," Kaya whispered back.

"And he wasn't," Garp concluded with a sigh and a nod.

The young doctor nodded sadly. "We're doing all we can, sir."

Garp smiled at her. "I know you are, Kaya. And we're immensely grateful for that. Luffy's a though little soldier."

"Can we go in and be with him?" Robin whispered, pressing a yearning hand against the glass.

Kaya hugged the clipboard she was holding and gave her a semi-nod. "He should be awake, but be aware that he's still very weak. I can't allow all of you in at once. Maybe just two, for now."

Shanks was walking up to them, having come from the ICU waiting room to talk to the others still awaiting extra news on Luffy's condition.

"You and Ace go in," Garp said, wrapping his arms against his chest. "LeRoux and I will wait here."

Kaya pressed in the door lock and took a step back to let the two of them pass through the opening sliding doors. She then addressed Garp and Shanks with a small smile, "I have other patients to attend to. Please call me if anything happens."

Both men nodded and thanked her again, turning their attention to the heart wrenching scene that unfolded behind the now closed glass.

Robin walked over to Luffy's right side of the bed and pulled the small stool readily placed there closer to sit on. Luffy seemed to still be sleeping, so her watery eyes wandered over his inert body, her hands grabbing onto his right one that was connected to the drip that proccured him with the antibiotic. She brought it to her mouth carefully and pressed her lips against his pale skin, looking up at his masked face hopefully, just in time to see her brother's eyes flutter open drowsily.

"Luffy?" Ace whispered gently, coming to stand by his left side, smiling when he saw him move his head in the direction of his voice.

"Ace..." Luffy breathed groggily from behind his breathing mask, his eyes blinking tiredly. "Rob... Robin...?"

"I'm right here, little brother," Robin confirmed, lips trembling as they hesitated to form a smile. She kissed the hand she was holding again. "Right here, we both are."

Luffy reached for his breathing mask with his left hand in an attempt to remove it but missed, his hand falling against his chest instead. "Get... off. Get it... off..." he breathed drowsily.

"Here, wait," Ace offered, reaching for the plastic covering and taking it off his face. "Better?"

Luffy smiled at him lovingly, blinking slowly. "You look awful," he croaked.

Ace laughed heartedly at that, crying tears of heartfelt relief. "Luffy..." he whispered, taking his left hand in his carefully, kissing it.

"Hi baby..." Luffy murmured back, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes too. "I heard about... about your father and I'm so sorry for your loss..."

Ace shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm more worried about you right now..."

"I feel okay," Luffy reassured them. "Kaya told me... what is going on. I'll be fine..."

"That's so good to hear, Lou, but you should still take it easy, you're only just recovering from your coma," Robin fretted, now placing a caressing hand on his forehead. "Don't worry about what's going on, just focus on getting better..."

Luffy nodded tiredly and smiled at his sister. "I heard... I heard mom, Bee."

Robin cocked her head to the side questioningly. "Mom?"

"While I was in my coma, yeah..." Luffy explained, voice still breathy. He then turned to Ace. "And your father, too."

Ace smiled knowingly. "You know, at the funeral... I got that feeling that he was watching over you."

Luffy felt new tears welling up in his eyes and nodded slowly. "He was... They both were. I wouldn't have woken... up if they hadn't helped me. I would still be stuck... in our apartment."

Robin looked up at Ace wonderingly, who only rose an inquisitive eyebrow in turn. "How did they help you?" she asked patiently, genuinely curious but aware that she needed to not tire her brother too much with too many questions.

"We were late for the party," Luffy whispered, blinking his eyes sleepily.

"We were?" Ace whispered, sitting himself next to him on the bed, smiling when he saw him nod again. "What party were we attending?"

Luffy took a few moments to think about it, not directly remember that detail. "We were four years into the future... and someone was... It was an engagement party, yes, that's what it was," he told them with a growing grin.

"Whose?" Robin asked, smirking now too.

Luffy chuckled quietly to himself and shook his head. "I'm not telling. If it comes to pass, I'll tell you then."

Both Ace and Robin laughed amusedly.

"And then... it began to get weird in my dream," Luffy continued before coughing a few moments, shaking his head reassuringly when Ace offered him the mask again. "It became more and more apparent to me... that I had died four years prior in this dream. And you," he pointedly looked at Ace, "You married that hostess from Sanji's restaurant!"

"Wait, but you just said that we were late for an engagement party," Ace said, looking confused now. "How could you be dead at the same time then?"

"You were both you and that hostess, I gather," Robin guessed, nodding in understanding.

Luffy made a confirming sound. "I couldn't do anything but watch as you kissed her and loved her, calling her name while I was still there in her body somehow..." he whispered sadly, reaching for the box of tissues next to the bed on the small cabinet so he could cough into one. "When I realized that you had moved on, that's when that dream began to fall apart."

"There's no one else for me, but you," Ace reassuringly smirked, cupping his face with a hand. "Know that."

Leaning into his touch, Luffy nodded and smiled. "I do... must've been a lingering feeling of insecurity that translated itself that way."

Robin smiled gently at the scene, knowingly letting go of the right hand she was still holding.

"I've been so lost without you, babe," Ace whispered quietly, bending over to press a safe kiss against Luffy's forehead. "I love you, so much."

Luffy closed his eyes and smiled happily, his lips trembling as he returned the sentiment.

"After you and the hostess left the apartment," Luffy resumed after a while, grabbing Robin's hand now, "the scene around me began to fall apart and I heard mom and your father telling me to call out to the both of you, that time would run out if I didn't." He looked at the both of them lovingly. "I made it back because I share strong bonds with the both of you... And Mom and Newgate know that."

Robin smiled and closed her eyes, letting one tear roll down her left cheek. "I'm sure they do."

"Yeah," Ace agreed.

Luffy smiled at them again before letting his eyes wander to the glass doors behind Ace. A big grin appeared on his face when he found his grandfather standing there with a big grin of his own. "Grandpa..."

"Kaya told us that not more than two of us could come sit with you at a time," Robin explained as she followed his gaze. "Do you want me to go tell him to come in?"

Sighing tiredly and moving his gaze back to her again, he made an apologizing face. "I feel like I'm about to fall asleep again, I won't be much fun if he did."

"I understand," she nodded. "Do you want us to leave, then?"

"Stay until I fall asleep?" Luffy whispered.

They both nodded, but it was mere moments before Luffy was asleep again.

"He gets tired so quickly," Ace commented in dismay an hour later as he sat with Shanks in the waiting room of the intensive care. The majority of the group had had the chance to see Luffy before they all left to attend to personal matters. "I guess we couldn't have expected for him to be up an about so soon after waking up from his coma."

"It's not that simple, unfortunately," Shanks agreed, sitting back in his chair. He folded his arms against his chest and crossed his legs, a pensive look on his face. "His time awake will gradually increase as time passes and he's also fighting off the infection."

"At least the swelling in his brain is gone," Ace whispered, bending over in his seat and looking at his joined hands.

"He's going to be fine."

Ace made an agreeing sound. "Robin didn't even get the chance to tell him that his father was back. Come to think of it-"

"It's probably for the best," Shanks said with a grin before his face fell gravely. "That man..."

Ace turned his face to him. "You must resent him for what he did to you."

Shanks scowled and closed his eyes. "He's the most untrustworthy man I have ever met. And I used to be his bussinesspartner, so I know." He looked at Ace now. "Does he know about your relationship with Luffy?"

"Yeah, and he's not happy about it," Ace replied, raising his eyebrows exasperatedly.

"He'll try and come in between you, for certain," Shanks warned. "He'll use any means necessary and available, just like he did with Luffy and I."

"What?"

Shanks smiled wryly and looked away from him again. "You really think that I was so careless enough to let evidence slip to Luffy's school board? No. All the pictures, all the letters were stolen by Dragon and fed to the media by his own hand. How else do you explain that 'leaked' article?"

Ace could only stare at him, completely speechless.

"He's a dangerous and powerful man, Ace," Shanks continued. "Ever since Olivia, Luffy's and Robin's mother, died he's become very... conservative."

"That's a nice way of putting it, I suspect," Ace smirked.

Shanks smirked back briefly. "He loves his children, make no mistake about that. He's always wanted what was best for Luffy, whether it was in terms of riches, his social life or his academic life. Being gay was something that would impede Luffy's growth to success, so he believed."

Ace observed him for a few moments. "You sound like you understand him."

"I'm a father now, Ace. I think I do," Shanks replied. "I only want what's best for my son. Though I wouldn't do anything that would steal away his happiness or the trust he has in me."

"A line Luffy's father clearly has crossed," Ace commented.

Shanks nodded. "Like I said; he'll use any available and necessary means to push his will through, regardless of what Luffy wants. He managed to manipulate his elder daughter to marry the man he wanted for her and that worked; Robin and Crocodile did fall in love, but only because he never showed her his cruel side, not until it was too late."

"So even Robin's failed marriage...?"

Shanks sighed. "Was part of Dragon's plan to get a hand in the affairs of the Crocodile Oil Corporation," he murmured with a disapproving shake of his head. "He still does, even today. He is an important shareholder of that company, which only furthers the rift between him and his children."

"You should have heard her go at him last night..." Ace told him. "I can understand wanting to protect your children, but he... he..."

"I know... that's why I want to make sure that you fully understand the situation you're putting Luffy in if you plead guilty on Wednesday," Shanks said, looking at him again. "If you get sentenced to a stay in prison, there won't be much stopping Dragon from taking Luffy away from Sabaody. And you have to face it, Dragon has a very good reason for wanting his son out of this city. Neither Garp or Robin will have the time to go up against him with your joint trials coming up. Luffy will be unprotected legally. Dragon has a right to claim his son when neither Robin, Garp or Luffy himself can protest it."

Ace scowled in turn, looking ahead at the abandoned corridor leading to the many ICU rooms. "I know that. That's why I'm waiting for Law, Chopper and Kaya to give me permission for what I have planned."

"I hope you get the green light for it, Ace. I really do."

"Yeah," Ace nodded, lifting his head to see the three doctors exit Luffy's room.

Shanks followed his gaze and moved to stand as Ace did. "Luffy's depending on you."

Law handed his friend the clipboard he'd been holding with a small smile, letting him see the signed document on it.

"How soon do we do this?"

Ace took the clipboard from Law, smiling contently.

"Now."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**In: 17. The Two of Swords - The Tower**_

_**-BDP-**_


End file.
